Tempting Love
by WorldPeace33
Summary: When he sees her smile, her soft hair and her gleaming eyes, his knees go weak and his mouth goes dry. Too bad they can't date but the temptation is way too strong. The real question is: Is it worth it?
1. Meeting the girls

**This story is sort of like a 'what if' fanfic. The story is about the girls being younger and falling in love with the specialists, but due to age and loyalty they can't date and that leads to many dramas.**

**Hey, this is just a new idea that came into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Luckily for me, I am on spring break and have plenty of time to write.**

**Pairings are as normal: Bloom/Sky, Stella/Brandon, Musa/Riven, Flora/Helia, Layla/Nabu and Tecna/Timmy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. **

With a contended sigh, Sky wakes up from his deep slumber. Today was the day he was finally able to ride his dear leva bike and see his friends without the scornful looks of his parents, the king and queen of Eraklyon. Walking outside of his room fully dressed and showered, Prince Sky of Eraklyon watches with delight as his younger cousin transports herself to the gates of the Eraklyon palace. The Eraklyon palace is one of the biggest palaces in all the realms and his cousin had never been there. By the look on her face, he knows that she likes the palace. The cream colored walls, the vast garden, the expensive glasses in the windows and the enormous size of the palace is what makes up the Eraklyon palace. The purpose of her visit was because his family and her family bought an apartment in Magix for the two royal cousins and she was supposed to go pick him up in the palace to go to Magix together.

Princess Stella of Solaria squeals with excitement and runs up to Sky with a wide smile. When she reaches him she locks her arms around his neck and they hug tightly. The cousins have a slight resemblance with their blonde hair and tanned skin, though Sky has lighter skin.

''Sky! I have missed you so much.'' She says with a wide smile. They had always gotten along really good, even though he has to be _extremely_ patient with her. It's not that she is a brat or a spoiled princess, but she is a shopaholic and flirts a lot with many guys. Sky loves her as a little sister and always takes care of her not wanting her younger cousin to be brokenhearted.

''Look at you! How much you have grown.'' He exclaims noticing how tall she has gotten over the time they hadn't seen each other. Even though he was still taller than her, he couldn't tease her anymore as often as he did in the past about her height.

''Yes I have. Let's get going! I want you to meet my friends from Alfea. We met at the orientation for incoming freshman and you'll love them -'' Stella starts rambling about her new friends as the two of them get ready to transport to Magix with the scepter of Solaria. She stops talking as they enter the portal and fly down a background filled with stars that transports them to Magix, where all magical realms meet.

'' -And I invited them for a sleepover. They are going to live in the Alfea dorms, where I was going to live with them, but we wanted to look at Magix before the classes start.'' Stella says finishing talking about her new friends.

''That's alright. I'll meet them in the apartment later. I have promised to meet with the guys of Red Fountain to get our diplomas and trophies.'' Sky tells her. He and his friends graduated from Red Fountain's bravery and heroics school, but just in main basic courses teaching how to be a hero and they wanted to keep on studying to learn more about weapons and maybe get a major in tactics or wizardly or whatever interest they have in particular.

The blonde princess pouts but eventually agrees and they give each other a kiss on the cheek as a farewell before going their separate ways.

Sky walks to the garage and mounts on his leva bike with a smirk. As any other teenager, he is fascinated with adventures and danger and the forest between Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower make up a perfect racing path. When he gets to the campus of the 'mighty' Red Fountain, he sighs contently as many memories hit him. The school where he spent 4 years of his life and where he met great friends. He sees from afar that some of his friends were already present as he makes his way over to them.

''Hey guys!'' The prince says saluting Timmy, Riven, Helia. Timmy grins at the prince and they hug briefly patting each other's back, Helia waves from his place perched on a tree and Riven grumbles a 'hello'.

''How was your summer?'' Timmy asks friendly and when Sky was about to answer, they notice a boy with brown hair and brown eyes jog up to them.

''Sky! I thought we were going to come together from Eraklyon.'' The other Eraklyon complaints as soon as he reaches his friends.

''Sorry Brandon but remember I told you that my cousin was going to take me here.'' Sky reminds his friend.

''So, you substituted me for a girl. We always used to come together, but that's alright, that's alright.'' Brandon says feigning offense as he puts a hand over his heart mockingly.

At that point Riven rolls his eyes and joins in the conversation. ''Stop being such a sap Brandon. You would have done the same, because you are such a man whore.''

''Man whore?'' Brandon asks with an amused smile. ''I have been said worst things before but that's a first.''

At that moment, a wizard with a short braid down his neck makes his way to the group. Nabu grins at the specialists as he walks over to them.

''Let's go get the diplomas so we could go to Magix and hang out. There you can discuss whether Brandon is a whore or not.'' Helia says calmly as the boys make their way to the headmaster's office as soon as Nabu joins them.

Headmaster Saladin is a wise, old man that has been headmaster of Red Fountain for many years. Helia knocks softly on the door to his uncle's door and he opens it, revealing the man with long white hair.

''Good afternoon boys. I was expecting to see you all.'' The headmaster greets softly but sternly with his trademark tone of authority.

''Good afternoon uncle. We came to get our diplomas and as you already know we plan to study advanced courses here this year.'' Helia says bowing to his uncle, the latter which smiles proudly.

''Yes indeed. You boys can come on the first day of school, tomorrow, as normal and your schedules will be given to you.'' Saladin informs the group.

''By 'normal', what do you mean?'' Sky asks, slightly puzzled at what he was referring.

''I mean as the previous years, but you still have to use the uniform. Nabu, you are an exception because a wizard's attire must be respected due that it represents family values. I respect your attire and I can't enforce you to wear something else '' Saladin says addressing the dark skinned wizard.

''Thank you sir.'' Nabu says sincerely while Headmaster Saladin gets up from his chair to retrieve the diplomas of each boy.

''Congratulations.'' He says, giving each boy the diplomas with their respective names.

''Thank you sir.'' They all say in unison respectively, and when they walk outside, they instantly start whistling, hollering, fist pumping, in excitement. Headmaster Saladin hears them from inside his office and chuckles to himself.

''WE DID IT!'' Brandon yells loudly while throwing his hands in the air with his diploma tucked into his armpit.

''Let's go celebrate to Magix!'' Riven exclaims with uncharacteristic happiness.

* * *

''Sky, can we put our stuff in your apartment?'' Timmy says, smoothing over the edges of his diploma. Their dorms were going to be assigned the first day school started and they needed someplace to put the stuff they were carrying. The blonde Eraklyon says a ''sure'' leading the way to the building in his leva bike.

''Didn't you say your cousin was rooming with you?'' Nabu asks. The young prince is suddenly reminded of something he wanted to say to the guys before he introduced them to his dearest cousin.

''Yeah and I need to make myself clear on something. Brandon, do _not _flirt or get near my cousin. You too Riven. Or anybody here. If any of you dicks hurt her, I will punch you.'' Sky says, pointing a threatening finger and climbing down his bike to the tall, modern building.

''Don't worry dude. I hate spoiled princesses.'' Riven says chuckling. What he didn't know was that in the near future he was going to fall for a certain _almost _princess of Melody.

Sky makes a ''_humph_'' sound but decides to keep on walking to the apartment. He knocks softly on the blue door with the number 101 printed elegantly on the door.

A minute later, he spies a mop of blonde hair similar to his own though brighter. Raising her head, Princess Stella opens the door widely for her cousin and his friends to come into the apartment.

''Sky! You didn't tell me you were inviting your friends.'' The young girl complaints as the group of specialists enter the expensive apartment. It was a somewhat small, modern apartment with two bedrooms, one kitchen, one bathroom, a living room and a balcony. They see four other girls present in the living room with snacks in their laps and a movie they do not recognize playing in the big plasma TV.

''What the hell are you watching?'' Riven asks loudly, but gets frozen in place as one of the girls seated on the sofas turns around to look at him with her navy eyes.

She has smooth, pale skin covered in baggy jeans and a one shoulder red top. He watches with fascination how her eyes sparkle at the sight of him, or how her pigtails are unlike anything he has ever seen.

''A movie my friend Bloom brought from Earth. She is in the bathroom right now.'' Riven thinks the cousin of Sky says, but he is too distracted to comment back. When he looks over at her, she is smirking like she knows what Riven was thinking of Musa.

''_Earth?_'' Sky asks intrigued. A girl from a non-magical planet was in his apartment?

''Yeah, but she has powers.'' Suddenly, the blonde's eyes widen in horror. ''Oh my God, I have been so rude! Let me introduce my friends.'' Stella says skipping over to the where her friends are sitting and dragging them over to the specialists.

''This is _Princess_ Musa of Melody.'' She says, gesturing to the Asian girl that caught Riven's attention.

_Bloody hell! She had to be a princess!_

''Nah that's too formal. Just call me Musa and anyway my dad was disowned from the throne.'' She says dismissively capturing Riven's interest even more.

''This is Tecna from Zenith. She is like super smart with computer thingies.'' Stella says now gesturing to a pink haired girl that at the moment was completely enthralled in a device in her hands.

''Hello'' She says, looking up at the mention of her name. Her turquoise eyes freeze Timmy in place and he feels the palms of his hands beginning to sweat.

_She is beautiful, smart and loves technology. Could she be more perfect? _Timmy asks himself as the girl he has always dreamed of meeting is presented right in front of his eyes.

''Princess Layla from Tides.'' A dark skinned athletic looking girl waves at them before dismissively turning around and going back to watch the movie. Layla turns her head over her shoulder as she feels eyes watching her and she sees a good looking boy dressed in purple looking at her intently. Rolling her eyes, she goes back to her seat.

''Sorry, she is a bit of a feminist and does not like to date. Flora from Lynphea.'' Helia's normally composed demeanor is shaken when the girl of green emerald eyes bashfully giggles and tucks a strand of beautiful ashy brunette hair behind her ear. A soft smile unconsciously forms on his face instantly.

''And I'm Princess Stella from Solaria. A.K.A Sky's cousin.'' The blonde Solarian says confidently finishing her introductions. Brandon's confident demeanor is lost under her honey colored gaze. She just did not expect her to be_ that_ beautiful. From the time, she opened the door he hasn't been able to stop staring at her even though Sky warned them about flirting or even socializing with her, but the latter may be an exaggeration. It was the first time he actually met the girl as he had never seen her in Eraklyon. He keeps staring at the beautiful girl in front of him with a dazed expression that he doesn't notice his best friend's eyes glaring at him.

Sky watches with irritation as his friends are completely enthralled with the freshmen from Alfea.

_Idiots, they can't date minors. _He thinks in his head and just when Riven was going to say something Sky loudly claps his hands bringing his friends back to focus.

''_Okay. _Nice to meet you girls, but me and the guys got to go someplace else. So bye.'' Sky says in a rush grabbing Brandon by the shirt and dragging him to the kitchen in the apartment while the other guys begrudgingly follow Sky.

''Chill! What's got your panties in a twist?'' Brandon says, smirking at his best friend.

''What did I tell you about flirting?'' He says irritated that they wouldn't listen to him.

''Whoa! Nobody was flirting. Relax, she was just introducing her friends.'' Brandon says in an attempt to calm the blonde that was losing patience every second. What was the big deal anyway? So she was younger, so what?

''Brandon, I swear that if you hurt or touch one blonde hair on my cousin's I will stop being your friend and I will kill you.'' Sky says pointing a finger at the brunette.

''What's the deal with them being younger? Let Brandon be his whore- self'' Riven says irritated with Sky's ridiculous antics.

''Hey!'' Brandon exclaims loudly glaring at the magenta haired specialist.

''That's just it! Brandon plays around with girls' hearts and I don't want my cousin to be hurt.'' Sky says trying to make them reason.

''And that involves the other girls, because?'' The magenta haired asks with a stern look.

''Because you can't date minors!'' Timmy says joining in the conversation and reasoning with himself. It the logical answer.

''Oh please! That's pure bullshit.'' Riven says getting madder each passing second.

''Riven, those girls think that the world was made of everlasting love and charming heroes marrying distressed damsels, not the reality that one day everyone leaves or that there is more than just kissing and flirting!''

''Oh please! Sky, you are so ridiculous!'' Riven exclaims to which the mentioned just rolls his eyes.

''Who's with me that liking them is a bad idea?'' Sky asks and as though they were in primary school Helia, Timmy and Sky raise their hand.

''Three against three.'' Brandon says triumphantly when the other three do not raise their hands.

''Look Sky. It's not like we are going to hurt anybody. A crush doesn't hurt and we don't know how they feel about us.'' Nabu tells the blonde.

''Now, let's go outside.'' Brandon says grinning.

When they return to the living room though they see that another member has arrived to the little party. Sky spies a girl with red hair and blue eyes talking enthusiastically about Earth movies and Sky realizes she is the girl, Bloom, that Stella said was the Earth girl.

When she turns her eyes to Sky, he feels as though the world around him spins around leaving him dizzy and unsteady. She smiles, friendly at all the specialists, but Sky notices with triumph that her eyes rest on him longer than on the others. The girl with red hair turns to Stella and the two start whispering feverishly and giggling.

_Maybe more like four against two, now _Sky thinks, but he reminds himself that they can't risk it. However, with her warm blue eyes intently on him, Sky finds it hard to do the correct thing.

_To risk his friendship with his friends by getting to know her better or forgetting about her and how she makes his heart beat miles an hour?_

**Hey guys, thank you to all of you that are reading this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading and I accept any constructive criticism.**

**I was wondering if I should write about Bloom and the Dragon Fire against the Trix in this story but I am not sure yet.**

**Characters may be slightly OC but I will try to make them as similar as possible as how they are in the show. However, I want to give them a deeper personality. **

**This is just an introduction in what I plan to be a a humorous, dramatic and romantic story inspired by a Hunger Games Story I read, called ''Saint Peeta.'' It is amazing and I had it as favorites in my other account.**

**Go check the story out and I do not own the Winx Club nor the Hunger Games.**


	2. My partying heart

Helia watches with a bored sigh the sweaty bodies in the dance floor. After meeting the new freshmen from Alfea, the boys decided to go party in Magix to celebrate their graduation. In all sincerity, Helia has never like clubs or parties. The glaring lights, the loud music, the drunk teenagers are just not entertaining to him. In that moment, all he wishes to do is get his sketchpad and watercolor pallets.

He just wishes he was in his room painting all the beautiful scenes that he has witnessed that day.

A girl with green eyes and olive skin keeps pushing to the forefront of his mind. The blush that creeps her cheeks every time he looked at her, the tender gaze, the sweet voice and her captivating eyes are penetrated deep within Helia. He just can't get her out of his mind.

Looking around the room, he catches sight of his friends goofing around. He makes his way over to their table pushing around the crowd.

As he nears the table, he catches on to the conversation. ''You are my best fruuend in the whole world. I luv ya guys.'' Riven slurs drunkenly and the table erupts in laughter.

Riven rarely shows emotions, but when he is drunk he turns into a sap. He turns even tenderer than any Alfea fairy. He laughs, makes conversation with strangers and does not insult or threaten anybody, the way he usually does. It really makes for a great show. Heroes don't have the same metabolism as normal human beings and Helia knows that their metabolism is rather fast and they can't get drunk for long periods of time, but the witches manage to create drinks strong enough to last three to four hours top. Judging by the two girls with heavy dark makeup and tight dark clothes in their table, he knows that was the case with Riven. Many other guys Helia recognizes as specialists from Red Fountain are at the table slurring drunkenly and chugging down colored drinks.

''Helia! Bro, come here give me a hug. I wanted to tell you to drink up man. Loosen up a bit and leave that dictionary look off your face.'' Riven says making his way over to Helia, when he notices the long haired boy. Timmy and Sky roll their eyes at Riven, that stumbles a few times until reaching Helia.

Helia watches with an unsure face as one of the witches offers him a drink and winks at him. All the boys present start cheering and pressuring Helia to drink on and with a sigh he gulps down the drink.

_Might as well do it, you only live once._

* * *

For the third time in a row, the girls sigh dreamily with dazed expressions. The movie Bloom brought from Earth was better than they thought. After all, The Notebook can't miss a sleepover, even in magical dimensions.

''Favorite movie ever! He is so dreamy'' Stella says squealing in excitement.

''He kind of looks like your cousin.'' Bloom comments admiring Ryan Gosling. She wasn't aware of what she was saying until the girls burst out laughing.

''What?'' she asks, slightly offended.

''You are so in love with that guy that you even imagine him in romantic movies. Those two look _nothing _alike!'' Musa tells the redhead in between laughter.

''Leave her alone.'' Flora defends the blushing Bloom. Bloom, whose cheeks turned as red as her hair, shots her a thankful look.

''There is nothing to be ashamed of Bloom. You like my cousin and I think that's so sweet. Soon you will be one of the family.'' Stella says enthusiastically, hugging Bloom.

''Whoa Stella! Like getting ahead of time.'' Layla teases the blonde that was currently planning how to make her cousin and her friend fall in love with each other.

''Let's keep watching the movie!'' Tecna hisses from her place. All the girls quiet down and resume watching the ending of The Notebook. When the credits roll around, a few of them start cleaning their eyes from tears.

''It is so beautiful.'' Bloom says in a nostalgic tone and she watches with a knowing look how her friends cry and some of them holding back tears.

''I know that was fake, but I can't believe it is affecting me this much.'' Tecna says trying desperately to hold in her tears and Layla that was beside Tecna nods frantically.

At that moment they hear loud footsteps and talking outside the apartment and the girls quickly brush away their tears and stand up to see what the noise was about.

''Didn't your cousin say he was going to a party?'' Layla asks Stella.

''Yeah and stop calling him my cousin. His name is Sky.'' Stella says while peeking through the little peephole in the door. She starts creating a ball of light energy in her hand but stops when she sees with relief that Sky and his friends were outside the door.

''The specialists are here.'' Stella exclaims happily and shots a wink at Bloom before opening the door just when Sky was putting up his hand to knock.

''Well that was fast.'' Sky comments startled, but making his way inside the apartment with a laughing Riven beside him.

''What are you doing here?'' Layla asks rather rudely, looking intently at Nabu.

''We were kicked out of the party.'' Nabu replies calmly

''Why?'' Musa asks looking at Riven suspiciously

''Helia gets aggressive when he drinks, which if I think about it now, it was probably his first time.'' Brandon says regretfully

''You think?'' Sky hisses, angry that they were kicked out from the party

''Don't worry Sky. You can have your party, here with us.'' Stella says enthusiastically, being the sunshine she is.

''Yeah we have food and Musa is the music expert here.'' Bloom says and Sky sighs in defeat knowing he can't say no.

''That would be great.'' Riven says smiling and scaring the guys with his odd behavior, but the fairies not knowing Riven's true nature beam back at him.

Helia stands wobbly in between Brandon and Timmy with an arm around each boy's shoulders. He tries to push away his two friends, but they tighten their hold on him. He looks for the green eyed beauty and when he sees her, he realizes how wrong everything must look to her. Just by the look she shots him, he feels like he was sobered up with a bucket of ice water.

Her eyes that were normally warm green changed to a look full of pity. In all his life, Helia hasn't felt as horrible as in that moment.

* * *

For the third time in the last half an hour, a neighbor angrily goes to the apartment where the Winx and Specialists are trying to host a party to loudly complaint about the noise of the music and threaten on calling security over.

''This is it! Let's go to another club in Magix besides the one where you were kicked out'' Layla says exasperated with the neighbors. As soon as the woman with about twenty rolls in her hair leaves, the teenagers start talking again.

''Don't you think it is late? Tomorrow we have school.'' Flora says being her good self, worried about school and sleeping. Yeah, she wants to know more about the long haired pacifist but her studies and responsibilities come before fun.

The teenagers have the decency to look guilty for a second before simultaneously shrugging and dismissing Flora's concern.

''I am going to go change.'' Stella says, happily skipping to her room, which Sky notices that she got the master room for herself.

_Typical Stella_

* * *

When the girls get ready for leaving, the group walk to a club close enough of walking range that Tecna found. When they enter the brightly colored club, they see with amazement all colors and lights imaginable flashing in the dance floor with other entertainments such as fake smoke, bubbles and blinking lights. Neon lights flash around a medium sized dance floor with many tables surrounding it. Little shots of colorful drinks are passed, people are dancing and jumping in excitement and the music is upbeat and makes even the shyest person want to dance the night away.

''Let's party!'' Musa exclaims enthusiastically and the group erupts in cheers.

At one point of the party, Riven finds himself dancing with the girl with the night blue pigtails. In his drunken state, he sways more than dances and he blames the alcohol for his actions rather than blaming himself for his enchantment to her. She is obviously a great dancer given the fact that she is the fairy of music ,but he doesn't feel self-conscious of his lazy sway against her smooth dance moves.

Putting her hands up in the air, Musa keeps dancing the night away and she can't deny the fact that she feels a great attraction to the handsome boy in front of her. However, her crush on him is more than physical attraction. She is just pulled to him like a magnet pulls ferromagnetic materials. His eyes have a mysterious pool to them and his 'bad-boy' persona makes her want him more than what she thought possible.

''You dance very good!'' he shouts over the pumping music, each passing second a sobering pill as he begins to be more and more aware of his surroundings.

''Thanks! You dance… well, too.'' She replies back giggling, unaware that it was such a weird thing for Riven to compliment someone.

* * *

''Hey, my name is Bloom.'' The redhead girl says to Sky as they sit in one long table with Tecna, Timmy, Flora and Helia; The others gone dancing in the dance floor. Although, Sky already knew her name, he smiles nonetheless and acknowledges the pretty fairy sitting to his left.

''Hello, I am Sky. So how do you like Magix so far?'' He asks in a friendly tone while noticing that Flora and Tecna were quietly talking among themselves making the other two boys feel rather awkward.

''It's overwhelming to say the least. It's so different from Earth yet I like it.'' She says and he notices that she shots him a coy little smile with flushed cheeks at the end of her sentence.

He suddenly feels as though breathing is a hard task to him and grabs the closest drink to him, gulping it down rapidly.

''So tell me, how is Earth like?'' Sky asks and the others in the table join in the conversation about the intriguing planet where magic does not exist.

As the night passes on, Sky finds that he likes more and more the redheaded fairy. He is too enthralled with her that he does not notice his cousin getting rather cozy with his best friend.

* * *

''He is staring at you again.'' Stella whisper-yells in Layla's ear. The two princesses have been dancing together in the dance floor for a while and hadn't helped ,but notice the two specialists introduced as Brandon and Nabu dance a few feet away from them. The two boys were watching them and it looked like they wanted to ask them to dance.

''Don't care. That's so rude to be staring at a person like that.'' Layla responds stubbornly with a shake of her dark brown hair.

''Oh come on Layla! Cut him some slack, maybe he is shy about asking you to dance. Let's go talk to them.'' Stella says and before Layla could protest drags the mocha skinned girl to the two specialists.

''Hey guys.'' Stella says smiling at the two specialists and she notices with a frown that Layla was watching the two boys with an unimpressed look on her face. Stella elbows the Princess of Tides in what she thought was subtle but almost made the girl stumble back.

Glaring at her blonde friend, Layla hisses ''Hello'' before turning her attention away and missing the hurt look that passes across the face of the boy from Tides.

Stella, however, notices and decides that pushing the two to befriend each other is the worst tactic at matchmaking the two. Layla needs to approach him on her own.

An idea suddenly enters her mind and her eyes twinkle in excitement.

''Do you want to dance?'' She asks the brunette boy she recognizes as Sky's oldest friend, from Eraklyon.

''With you? Sure.'' He replies while grabbing her hands, unaware of her real motives. Stella watches her friend Layla widen her eyes and make exaggerated faces at the blonde in signs to tell her to save her from the awkward silence that engulfs her and Nabu.

''So, you are the Princess of Tides, right?'' He asks trying to make conversation although he already knew the answer given he was his princess from Tides.

''I am not sure how you know that, but yes.'' She says suspiciously

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. It's great to see a face from home.'' He says

''_Home?'' _ She asks surprised

''Yes, I am from Tides.'' He says smiling and stops himself from fist pumping the air in victory when she returns the smile to him.

''Just call me Layla. You wonna dance?'' She says in a shockingly friendly mood ever since meeting the boy.

Stella sighs happily as she watches with triumph the couple start dancing and talking among themselves. She sometimes believes herself to be a matchmaker and takes great delight when it works.

''You knew that was going to happen?'' Brandon asks her, interrupting her thoughts.

''What? Oh yeah. She just needed a little push.'' She says, looking at him properly ever since asking him to dance with her.

He was tall, brunette, with tanned skin and warm brown eyes. Stella was suddenly overwhelmed with how good looking he was. His muscles were hard and defined but not extremely large to be disgustingly intimating like some guards were, he had a flirty and charming aura to him that made him all the more endearing. _What a hunk! _The perky blonde thinks almost swooning in delight.

''You are Brandon, right?'' She asks him with a flirty flutter of her blond eyelashes and Brandon is suddenly taken aback at her sudden flirtiness. He knows that he shouldn't respond to her coquettish tactics, but he is too overwhelmed by her beauty and his attraction to her that he doesn't think of the consequences.

''The one and only. Brandon, royal squire of Prince Sky of Eraklyon.'' He informs her with a wink but his total confidence wavers slightly when she does not look impressed with his title.

''Princess Stella of Solaria.'' She responds back and he grabs her hand, kissing the top like a gentleman would and grinning at her. showing her the slights dimples that form in the corners of his face.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' He tells her after planting a soft kiss at the top of her hand. He notices that they stopped dancing in order to talk and they continue dancing in the dance floor, shamelessly flirting.

* * *

The group of teens went home too soon for their liking, but without any protest. Tecna and Flora were extremely preoccupied with classes for the next day. It was going to be their first day at Alfea and the others were very energetic and enthusiastic about partying. But, Tecna and Flora couldn't spend the whole night partying, they were too good for that.

When they finally make the others agree on calling it a night, the group fell to easy chatter, making their way back to the apartment. Stella had previously told Sky that the girls were staying for a sleepover and Sky had promised the boys that they could stay there until they were given their dorms in Red Fountain.

Stella smiles up at the brunette boy as they near the apartment.

''I had a great day today.'' She says

''Me too.'' He responds while lowering his head to give her a kiss in the cheek, but in the process she slightly turns her head and he ends up giving her a chaste closed mouth kiss.

The two teenagers blush furiously and stare wide eyed at each other.

''Um I guess goodnight... I... I gotta go. Bye.'' She stammers and before she leaves he reacts and grabs her arm.

''Don't tell Sky about… this, us.'' He tells her and to his misfortune she does not takes his comment lightly.

''What the hell!? You are ashamed of me or do you think I am some sort of easy slut?'' She angrily asks, ripping her arm away from him.

''No. It's nothing like that. I promised your cousin that I wouldn't get near you like this, you know, falling in love with you.'' He tells her. grabbing her hands between his and forcing her to look into his brown eyes.

''Decide what you want and then find me.'' She tells him in a defeated tone and turns on her heel to the apartment without turning back.

**Hello! I want to send a huge thanks to all of you that have reviewed, put this story as favorite or are following it. **


	3. Alfea mixer

**''True imagination is not fanciful daydreaming; it is fire from heaven.'' Ernest Holmes**

**I am deeply sorry if there are mistakes in the chapter. I don't have a beta and I did not proofread this chapter because I am too busy these days.**

**My deepest apologies :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club. **

**I hope you like this chapter and you can always inbox me for any comment. **

_The girl with intriguing magenta hair smiles at him and her intelligent teal eyes look at him with an intense look. _

_He grins up at her and lowers her down to be in top of him, their heads inching closer and closer together until their mouths are just …_

SPLASH!

Timmy jerks awake at lightning speed and in the process heat-butts with Riven who was guffawing loudly for throwing half a cup of water at Timmy.

''Wake up Timster.'' Riven says rubbing his head and laughing at Timmy's baffled expression.

Damn, it was only a dream.

''You might want to take care of that before the girls wake up.'' Brandon smirks pointing at Timmy's thigh. When he glances down, he blushes seven different shades of red. He runs to the closest bathroom and dries his dripping face before sitting down in the toilet groaning loudly in annoyance.

Outside the bathroom, all the guys keep on guffawing loudly while receiving cups of black coffee from Helia.

''Today is our first day back at Red Fountain.'' Sky informs the others as though it was something new. Sky stretches and cracks his neck in pain, he slept in the living room with the other guys so the girls could have his bed.

''Really?'' Riven replies sarcastically and any other retort he was planning of saying dies in his mouth when princess Musa and Flora make their way outside Stella's room.

''Good morning guys.'' Flora says in her sweet voice of hers while Musa just nods and exclaims ''Yo!'' with the two girls making their way to the kitchen in normal attire, obviously already changed from their pajamas.

''How did you sleep?'' Helia asks them when they enter the kitchen and see him sipping black coffee with two spoons of sugar.

''Good, too late for my liking. You like black coffee?'' Flora asks and pulls a disgusted face that Helia chuckles at.

''Yeah, it wakes me up.'' He informs her shrugging his shoulders. Also, black coffee is manly but he figures that's not a thing to say to your crush.

''I prefer natural tea.'' She replies looking for a cup and taking out a little bag of herbs from her pocket.

''That's interesting.'' She blushes at his comment

Musa watches the two teenagers with a smirk, knowing they like each other. She puts her ear plugs on and drowns out the world as a blast of hip hop thumps in her ear. Making her way out of the kitchen after grabbing some pastries and a glass of milk as breakfast, she watches Bloom talk with Timmy and Sky about Earth movies and the filming of them.

''It was nice talking to you, um, but we really got to go to school.'' Sky says regretfully

Bloom looks disappointed for a fraction of a second but she quickly masks her expression to one of cheerfulness and grins at the two before turning on her heel.

* * *

Nabu and Layla sit in the toilet seat of the apartment kissing and trying to keep quiet so people outside don't hear. They realized in that they got undeniable chemistry and opted for a secret relationship.

''I am going to miss you today.'' He whispers against her pouty lips and she smiles up at him, amused.

''Oh yeah?'' She asks with her slender arms around his neck.

''Yes, princess.'' And they resume to passionately making out in the toilet room.

''One day I am going to take you out on a date, no more hiding.'' He promises pecking her one last time before separating.

''I'll hold on to your promise.'' She says before spying outside and running out of the room before anyone notices. He going out five minutes later.

Layla creeps up to her friends already ready for school and joins in the conversation.

''But do witches attend?'' Bloom asks with a slight edge to her voice dreading the moment when she will have to meet a witch of Cloud Tower. Apparently, they were these negative beings that found cruelty entertaining.

''No they are not invited. Only Red Fountain and Alfea mixer.'' Sky assures her with a smile that do not goes unperceived by Layla.

_Interesting, Sky and Bloom like each other._

''Sky, you want to be my date?'' Stella asks with an amused smile and a giggle.

''isn't it traditionally the guy asking the girl out?'' he grins at her grabbing her hand and spinning her one time.

''you are too cute so I had to ask.'' Stella teases pinching his cheek. Sky laughs and some join in the laughter except Brandon that looks crestfallen.

''So wait a moment, we have to bring a date?'' Musa asks with a groan.

''No it's just for Red Fountain and Alfea students to get to know each other. The prom at the end of the year is with date, though.'' Brandon explains to her

''We could come here after the dance and watch the movie Sky and I were talking about with Timmy.'' Bloom grins holding up a DVD with the title Avengers in the front.

''Sounds good to me.'' Layla shrugs and looks at Nabu who smiles at her before agreeing too.

* * *

Musa walks down the hallways of Alfea, school for fairies with her purple headphones in her ears. She had already registered and put her stuff in her dorm so she decided to explore her new school. Alfea was truly magical in the sense that only being there made you feel powerful.

With her sneakers squeaking in the floor, Musa turns off her music when she spots a group of three fairies feverishly gossip amongst themselves. She knows it's rude to listen in to conversations but she needs to find a good practice to perfect her sonac ears, right?

''The specialist that you liked, Kendall, is going to be here!'' A girl with hip length black hair exclaims giggly.

''But I though he graduated. Hmm I guess he is really a bad boy.'' Kendall scowls but then sighs dreamily thinking of her crush.

Musa decides to stop listening to them and keeps on exploring Alfea. She never was a gossiper when it came to boys and she did not have any boyfriend yet.

Ok, she admits that she likes Riven and that she had been fantasizing a lot about him. But it's not her fault. It's his because he had to be roguishly handsome. He had a wicked boy with wide shoulders and a slim waist full of hard abs (not that she had seen him shirtless) but the most intriguing was that he had an interesting depth to him. He was unlike most boys she met.

She just knows that one day she will change him to a happier person.

* * *

Flora brushes her light copper hair in front of her mirror. She had been trying on dresses for the mixer and finally opted for one. Freshmen were supposed to wear dresses representing home realms and their personalities and Flora had the perfect dress.

It was hot pink in skirt with lighter pink in top representing her favorite color. A crown of pink roses and her favorite golden hoots are accessories she wishes to use too. Green vines cover her arms and calves and delicate pretty sandals go in her feet.

She smiles at her reflection, a true Lynphean daughter. As the fairy of nature, she is calm but if someone strikes her she is fierce. Flora hears a knock in hers and Bloom's room and a minute later Tecna pops her head inside the room.

Tecna and Flora get along really well. The Winx are a group of best friends but they all have a favorite, ultimate best friend. Bloom and Stella that are the romantic, girly best friends. Musa and Layla that are the independent, dancers best friends and Tecna and Flora that seem an odd combination but are the more quiet ones of the group and are feel comforted in each other's presence.

The technology fairy hesitates for a second and then scowls and finally asks what she has been dying to know. ''Do I look good?''

''I don't know why you are unsure Tec. You look great in Stella's words, like an absolute diva!'' Flora assures her with a grin.

The technology fairy smiles back at the nature fairy and looks genuinely relieved.

''Thank you Flora. You look great, too.''

Flora blushes and thanks her sincerely both girls with questions in their minds for the other but both too shy to ask.

''You like him, right?'' Tecna finally asks

''Who?'' Flora asks playing dumb and Tecna rolls her eyes with a smirk

''Helia.''

Again Flora blushes, thinking about the poetic specialist. She has a different taste in boys than most of her friends. Well they all have different taste.

Bloom likes a charismatic, popular guy like Andy and Prince Sky.

Musa likes 'bad boys'

Stella likes good looking boys with a sense of humor

Layla likes guys that are persistent enough in pursuing her and that never quit

Tecna likes intelligent boys that are sweet and know how to treat girls properly

And finally, Flora likes boys that are sweet and poetic.

''Yeah.'' Flora finally mumbles and blushes pink.

Tecna smiles at her and the two link arms to go to the mixer of Red Fountain and Alfea.

When both girls enter the room, they blush when people stare at them and blush pinker when they see their particular specialists staring at them.

''I hope this is a sign that we look good.'' Flora whispers in Tecna's ear. Tecna nods and the two girls go to where Layla and Musa are heavily panting and nursing drinks.

''Hey girls! Had a good dance?''

''You bet we did! We killed out there.'' Musa exclaims and Layla hoots in agreement both girls clapping hands with grins in their faces.

''Here comes Stella.'' Tecna announces looking at the entrance where a stunning princess walks in with a Solarian Princess dress.

''Obviously Stella had to come fashionably late.'' Layla says chuckling

Stella waves at her friends and mockingly blows them a kiss before going to where the specialists are.

''Huh, look at that. She'd rather go to where the boys are.'' Layla says but with a smirk on her face.

''Let's go say hi to the boys.''

The four beautiful Alfea fairies make their way over to where their friends are.

''Where's Bloom?'' Sky suddenly asks

''Dress drama.'' His cousin replies.

Sky frowns.

''Let's go dance.'' Musa exclaims

''Back in Solaria, I was always the sunshine of parties. I still am. There is not a party without me, you know.'' Stella suddenly informs with a smug look on her face. Sky laughs and Musa rolls her eyes.

Helia taps Flora in the shoulder and smiles sweetly at her.

''You look amazing. Do you want to dance?'' He asks her as a slow song plays in the room.

''Sure.'' Extending her delicate hand and putting her other one in his shoulder they waltz slowly across the room looking into each other's eyes.

Flora doesn't know how long they stare into each other's eyes barely putting their feet but it feels as eternity. She glances around the room and spots her friends some of them dancing and socializing with who she knows they like. Even Layla is dancing with Nabu with a broad grin in her face.

Turning her attention back at the talented specialist, Flora smiles up at him and him beaming down at her. Both completely happy with each other's presence and for the rest of the night they are sure that they never want to let go.

**There you go! So for next chapter, the movies in Sky's apartment ;)**

**Tell me what you think and any suggestions are accepted and will be considered.**

**The story is moving slowly but I din't want to rush it. **

**By the way Guest reviewer, don't worry about it. I don't plan on making this all about Bloom and Sky. Also, what dress? (laughs)**

**Xoxo**


	4. Flirting

**Hello! I spent my afternoon doing this and tomorrow I have a chemistry test. **

**Wish me luck :)**

**Thank you to all that reviewed and I am glad you like this story.**

**I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

In the darkened room, twelve teenagers sit in the white tiled floor in front of the colossal TV plasma. The girls had changed to more comfortable clothes before going to watch ''The Avengers.''

Some of them are engrossed in the movie such as Bloom enthusiastically shouting in the action scenes, Stella that sighs dreamily at the handsome actors and Brandon and Riven drooling for Black Widow.

Helia drools, too but for a completely different woman. Ever since dancing with Flora, he can't keep his eyes off her for longer than a second. She changed to a pink skirt with strawberries stamps and a green midriff spring blouse.

Turning his attention back to the movie, the teenagers clap and holler loudly to the final action scene. He chuckles silently at the childish behavior of his friends.

Helia is an observant man and as an artist he notices small little details such as how Flora bites her lower lip softly when she is thinking or how she smiles at plants. But a _little _detail has been plaguing his mind for the last hour and so.

He knows Layla and Nabu are holding hands in between them. In the dark, no one can see them. While the others hadn't noticed the affectionate gestures, Helia has. He is dying to ask them if they are going out or what is going on.

He knows Nabu is a loyal friend and a great man but he wonders if his love for the princess of Tides is too strong to separate him from their group of friends. Maybe he just can't resist her or he likes her too much or he is spelled.

Who knows? But Helia is sure going to ask him later.

He glances at his friends and notices with some disappointment that the majority of them are already making moves on each other. Sky sends smiles at Bloom every so often, Brandon and Stella send intense looks at each other, Riven stares at Musa when she is not looking in a trance like state and even drools a little.

At least Timmy is still logical about everything.

The teenagers clap happily when the credits roll around talking enthusiastically about the movie and how Earth movies are ''not so bad.''

Helia watches out of the corner of his eye Flora giggle with Tecna about something Timmy said.

At the end of the night everyone goes to their respective schools, the boys in their leva bikes and Stella creating a portal for the girls to Alfea. But before they leave, Helia notices Timmy ask Tecna her phone number with a faint blush in his cheeks.

_Am I the only one keeping my cool?_ Helia asks himself with an annoyed groan.

* * *

_Hey you want to babysit my little cousin with me?_

Stella frowns at the text message she receives and was about to send a text back asking who it was when she receives another one.

_This is Brandon, btw _

The blonde blushes when she sees the second message and thinks for some minutes what to reply.

_Maybe, what time?_

_My aunt just called me now. 7:30 P.M _

Looking at her golden expensive watch, Stella sees that it is 6:00 P.M and she has an hour to shower, do her makeup, look for clothes and get ready.

_I'll be there ;)_

The blonde princess runs to the bathroom and washes her hair with a scented shampoo and her expensive conditioner. With her magic, she makes the hair dryer float and dry her hair while she gets ready. She chooses to wear light blue tight jeans with a long sleeved soft pink delicate blouse. She had to be casual but still look chic. She proceeds do to her makeup with a natural look. Some concealer, nude colors for eye shadow, a clear liquid for her eyelashes to look longer, and a rose pink lip balm.

She grabs a purse and packs stuff she thinks will be necessary before writing a short note to Sky saying she is going out and taping it to the refrigerator.

_Are u coming to pick me up or do I go there?_

_I'm on my way _

Breathing deeply, Stella tries to calm her wildly beating heart. She fixes her perfectly brushed hair again with her hands to calm her nerves.

She hears Brandon coming before she sees him in his roaring leva bike. He smiles at her without a helmet on and she chuckles and shakes her head at him mockingly for not taking precautions while on the road.

Putting a foot on the ground, Brandon stops the leva bike to give the fairy time to mount behind him. She smiles and silently mounts behind him while wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

''Let's go big boy.'' She says giggling and slightly pushing him forward.

The pair move around the streets of Magix with the wind blowing Stella's long hair behind her back. The two enjoy the rush that comes out of the adrenaline of the fast leva bike. It feels truly liberating and soothing. The two look around when they stop at an orange building close to the center of Magix.

''We are here.'' Brandon informs her, helping her by grabbing her hand and helping her out of his bike. He parks the bike in the building's parking lot and the two make their way to the elevator with their hands linked together.

Stella sees a small family waiting outside an apartment. She knows they are Brandon's family because the woman has the same tone of hair as his. She spots an older woman in her late twenties or early thirties with straight brunette hair and white skin, a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes and two little children. A little girl with two ponytails that looks 2 years old and a little blonde boy of about five years.

''Did they know I was coming?'' Stella whispers in Brandon's ear, her breath tickling his skin.

''Yeah I told them and they don't mind.'' He whispers back at her.

''Brandon!'' The woman happily exclaims and the kids run to Brandon yelling ''Uncle! Uncle!''

''Hi aunt Mariela. Hey buddies.'' He says hugging the woman and playing with the little kids hairs. The two children giggle and look at Stella curiously with their wide eyes happily looking at the new visitor.

''Hey man! How have you been?'' The two men clasp hands and pat each other's back with smirks in their faces.

''This is Princess Stella from Solaria.'' Brandon informs pulling Stella closer to his side and the fairy smiles pleasantly at everyone.

''Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' She says and she notices that Brandon and the man give a look to each other, the former sending a wink to the older man that chuckles silently.

_Men, _the two women present roll their eyes.

''Hello! I hope the children don't give you trouble, we will be here early after the party.'' Mariela laughs and pulls Stella to a hug.

''We have to get going. We are going to a baby shower.'' Her husband says motioning to a bag with a present in it. ''Good luck kids. It was nice meeting you Princess Stella.''

''Behave and tuck in bed early, alright? Mommy will be home soon.'' Mariela tells her children hugging them both and explaining to Brandon where the food is and where the kids' clothes are.

''let's go in kids.'' Brandon and Stella each grab the hand of a kid and walk inside the homely apartment. It is obvious by looking at the apartment that children live there. Toys, movie cases, video games are scattered in the living room.

The little girl in the pony tails tugs Stella's sleeve and when Stella looks down, she sees that the girl is holding up some books about unicorns and other cute animals.

''You want me to read to you?'' Stella asks the adorable little girl. The girl nods silently and sits down in the couch nibbling some gummy bears that were there.

Stella frowns wondering if she should allow her to eat candy but lets her eat, figuring out someone gave it to her.

She begins reading and showing pictures to the little girl who widens her eyes in amazement and giggles every now and then.

Stella is so emerged in reading the book to the little girl that she does not notice the smiling boys in the doorway to the kitchen watching them silently.

Brandon makes his way to the two with his cousin, Adan, hanging from his shoulders.

''You know somebody got a little crush on you.'' Brandon informs with a smile in his handsome face.

For a moment, Stella thought he was going to confess his everlasting love to her but when he sees Brando's little cousin blush and smack Brandon's shoulder she scowls in disappointment for a second but then instantly smiles widely at the little boy.

''Awwww. What is your name sweetie?'' she coos with a smile in her face. The boy blushes and jumps off Brandon's back.

''Aidan.''

''You are so cute.'' She giggles playing with his hair and Aidan's sister pouts at the lack of attention to her. Brandon notices everything and picks her up before situating himself beside Stella in the couch and placing his little cousin in his lap.

''Seems like I got some competition.'' Brandon chuckles looking at Stella. She smiles coyly, giggling.

''Hi! My name is Hope.'' The little girl, Hope, informs wanting some attention.

''Are you Uncle Brandon's girlfriend?'' Aidan asks Stella with a little pout and the two teenagers blush slightly laughing.

''No, we are just friends.'' _At least for the moment_

''What do you want to do, now?'' Stella asks addressing the question to little Hope.

''Umm how about watch cartoons.'' She exclaims happily and Aidan nods in agreement, the two siblings sit in front of the TV and watch a program about how to tie shoe laces or something like that.

''So who gave you my number?'' Stella asks Brandon leaning against the wall coping his stance, with his back against the wall and his arms crossed across his chest.

''Bloom.'' He grins innocently at her.

''Of course, she did.'' Stella scoffs remembering how embarrassing it was when Bloom had heard Stella mumble Brandon's name in her sleep.

''I am glad you came. You look beautiful.'' He beams at her.

''Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.'' She takes in his tight red jacket and dark blue jeans.

The two stare at each other longingly and Brandon knows for sure that he had to kiss her, at least once.

* * *

Tecna grins in triumph as she beats another player in the Realm Wide Online game. She advances to the last level and frowns when she struggles a little against the contestant.

She admits he is putting up a hell of a round but at the end she wins, as usual. Tecna grins and glances down at the name of her opponent, Timmy289.

_Could it be?_

She opens a chat window and starts chatting with the mysterious player.

_Hey, that was a good round._

_I must admit this is my first loss. You are a great player!_

_Practice makes better_

_What's your name?_

_Tecna, yours?_

_Timmy. Why aren't you answering your phone?_

So it is him!

_Oh hey Timmy! My phone is on vibrate. I almost loosed this round to you._

_Haha, not really you are very talented_

Tecna blushes and types in an answer not wanting to make him wait.

_I had a feeling I was playing against you_

_Yes, I had a feeling too. You have a peculiar username though_

_I suppose ''WindowsTCH'' is not a common name_

_Then again, you are not common. You are unique, a rare beauty._

Again she blushes. She likes chatting with him, he is fun and knows how to spell. And in chat rooms he is not shy _at all_.

_(blushes) Your username is pretty original_

_Hahaha giggle all you want. You would have never imagined it_

She laughs out loud and for a moment freezes thinking how her emotions are going haywire. In her realm, emotions are not common and celebrated.

_Are you up for another round?_

_You bet!_

* * *

''_And today_ we learned in how to make hair color change but I still can't even change a single hair.'' Bloom frowns walking in the streets of Magix with Sky.

''Just keep trying. I know that you need to concentrate and all that. Once Stella tried to fix her frizzy hair with a quick spell and ended up with serpents until her mom found her crying.'' Sky recalls to her.

Bloom giggles and imagines the humorous situation in her mind.

''I guess. I want to know where my powers come from. I have been having this weird dreams lately.''

''You didn't have them back in Earth?''

''No, just recently. I sometimes get depressed because I am not as experienced as the other fairies.'' She frowns

''Don't worry Bloom. I know you will learn and you don't need to be extremely powerful to be of use here. Just do your best.'' He assures her

''Thanks Sky. I feel much better know.'' She smiles at him and puts all her hip long hair over her shoulder smiling innocently at him with her big, blue eyes staring at his.

Shaking his head, Sky keeps walking.

''So what do your friends form Earth think about your new school?''

''They don't really now I am a fairy.'' She smiles sheepishly

He laughs ''Why not?''

''Well in Earth, people don't believe in magic anymore.''

''That is pretty sad, I guess.''

''Yeah and yesterday Brandon asked me Stella's number.'' She grins but instead of Sky grinning like Bloom expected him to, his face hardens.

''Is something wrong?'' She puts a hand on his shoulder with a worried look

''It's just that... you girls are too young for any of us. And Brandon is a player, I don't want my cousin to get hurt.''

''That is so sweet.'' She gushes ignoring his first comment

''Maybe. If any guy ever dares to hurt you, I would beat him unconscious for you, Bloom.'' He tells her sincerely

''Thanks Sky but I believe that the guy I like wouldn't hurt me. Ever''

* * *

Mariela puts the key into the hole of her door and slowly pushes the door expecting to find her children asleep but instead walks in on an _intense _make out session between her nephew and his ''friend.''

The two teenagers are sitting in the corner of the couch with Stella sitting in Brandon's lap. Her hands are in his hair and his arms roaming through her body. When the two notice the older couple watching them, they separate with wide eyes and red lips.

''Umm I need to go to the bathroom.'' Stella announces uncomfortably. Brandon lets her go and touches his lips with a foolish smile.

''You interrupted us, man. '' Brando growls at his cousin's husband who chuckles at Brandon's distress.

''Where are Aidan and Hope?'' Mariela asks

''Sleeping.''

''That's good. Alright, thank you for ''babysitting'' today.'' Mariela rolls her eyes.

''Hey! We did a good job.''

''Whatever.'' She grins and at that moment the blonde reappears in the room.

''Thank you for inviting me. Your kids are lovely.'' She tells the older couple who grin proudly.

''Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you Stella. Come back anytime you want.''

''Goodnight.'' She hugs the two of them briefly and waits for Brandon to take her to her apartment.

''Bye.'' Brandon growls and the couple laugh out loud.

''Ciao!'' they holler back.

* * *

Flora sits in the balcony of her Alfea apartment with Musa late at night talking about princess movies Bloom brought from Earth. The everlasting topic of discussion of magical beings.

''My favorite is Beauty and the Beast. I don't know why.'' Musa admits

''I think that my favorite is snow white or sleeping beauty or the little mermaid or wait! Finding Nemo.'' Flora shouts excitedly and Musa laughs.

''Nemo is not a princess.''

''But the movie is cute.''

In that moment the two girls notice an airplane paper fly through the air and it lands perfectly in Flora's lap. Musa looks curiously at the paper and prompts the nature fairy to open it.

Flora slowly opens the paper and gasps as a _beautiful _drawing of hers appears. She shows it to Musa that smiles widely.

Flora glances up at the moon and knows exactly who sent it.

And she feels that under the moon, the two are together at last sharing a moment.

**The end (of the chapter)**

**So there it is! I know I did not include MusaxRiven but I will. It is just that their relationship is slower with both of them being hard headed and stubborn.**

**I enjoy writing these so I hope you enjoy reading.**

**I think that I will write about 15 chapters of this story or less. I'm not sure.**

**Remember**** you can always message me for any comment or suggestion.**

**xoxo **

**By the way: To all you, that are worried about the story being centered on Bloom and Sky. Don't worry! **


	5. Sky's doom

**Hello! I am back.**

**I am so glad people liked the previous chapter and as requested I updated quickly. I want to thank everyone for the support and encouragement.**

**Responses to my dear reviewers:**

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon: I am so sorry. I don't really understand what you mean. I will write more about Bloom and Sky, if that is what you meant **

**Limitless Imagination: Yay! You don't have to wait more. This chapter is for you. Enjoy!**

**PREDDIEGURLNASHA100: (types furiously in keyboard until collapsing in exhaustion) I am trying to update fast, okay. I have a lot of duties. **

**Cloundshadow: Yeah, I love Flora and Helia, too. I hope you like this Chapter. **

**Uhirasaokay: Hello. Thanks for your support and your message. You brought a wide smile to my face.**

**Guest: Okay, okay I get it. But seriously?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**So, now to reading! Ladies and Gentleman: Chapter five (drum rolls)**

* * *

Nabu sits in a patio table with Riven and Sky, bouncing his leg up and down, a nervous habit he recently acquired. The three specialists were outside a burgers restaurant recuperating energies after a long, tiring workout. Obviously, Nabu had texted Layla telling her where he was and to his surprise and delight she was strolling through the beach of Magix with Musa and Flora. Layla convinced her two friends to go to get a coffee in Magix center unknowingly letting the couple from Tides meet each other.

He hears soft giggles a few feet behind him and recognizes Flora giggling to something unknown to him. Musa walks to Layla's left and Flora to her right, the three Winx girls in summer dresses.

''Hey girls'' Sky smiles fondly at the younger fairies. Musa and Flora wave back but Layla remains with her arms crossed and a stoic expression on her pretty face.

''Ice queen.'' Riven mutters under his breath and apparently Musa heard him because she turns sharply to look at him with blazing navy eyes.

''A day on the beach?'' Nabu asks hoping to put a stop to any possible commotion before it actually happens.

''More or less. We went to the forest and then to the beach.'' Flora answers softly in her sweet voice and something around her neck catches the specialist's attention.

''Hey! Isn't that Helia's necklace from his home realm?'' Riven asks with a raised eyebrow.

Flora blushes and starts stammering ''Err… umm… I mean it is. He gave it to me.'' She finally lets out and twirls the long white and brown necklace with a feather charm of an extinct dragon.

''Okay.'' Sky nods slowly with a puzzled look.

''I'm starving. I need to eat something.'' Musa announces calling the waiter for a hamburger with bacon, American cheese, lettuce, mayonnaise and no pickles. The waiter smiles politely and gets her order.

''I want just fries and a strawberry milkshake.'' Flora says

''I need to go to the bathroom'' Layla says entering the hamburger restaurant. Nabu's mind clicks as he recognizes his cue to leave after her. He waits five minutes before saying:

''I am going to order another coke.'' His two friends nod and asks Nabu to bring more ketchup.

He walks inside and wonders where he can find Layla. Giving a wild guess, he starts down a corridor of different doors: Girls bathroom, boys' bathroom, troll's bathroom, Janitor's close-

He is suddenly pulled inside the janitor's closet and slammed against the door. His first instinct is to react and beat the person down but before he moves he recognizes Layla as his attacker.

''You almost gave me a heart attack.''

''Stop being so dramatic.''

''I am not. I missed you so much.''

''See! Dramatic. We talked just yesterday on the phone.''

''But we didn't do this over the phone.'' He presses his lips against hers and the two slowly kiss, breathing in the scent of the other and sweetly smiling when they are done.

''Okay I have to admit, I missed you too.'' He laughs and cups her face with his hand.

''I want to tell my friends about us.''

''Nabu, you know that'll just cause trouble.''

''I know, I know. It's just that I feel is really stupid to hold back. I mean we were made for each other.'' He stares intensely at her eyes.

''One day, they'll know the truth.'' And that moment was closer than they thought.

Suddenly, the door opens revealing a blushing Flora with smeared strawberry milkshake in her arms. Her eyes widen suddenly when she sees her two dark skinned friends in an intimate embrace, in a closet.

''Oh my gosh. I am so sorry.'' She closes the door and hurries away.

Nabu and Layla stare at each other for a moment until Layla reacts and goes rushing after Flora.

''Flora wait! I have to explain.''

Flora stops and turns around to face her friend.

''There is nothing to explain. Don't worry Layla. I understand. I really do, so don't worry about me saying anything. I am happy for you.''

Layla breathes out a sigh of relief.

''You cannot believe how happy those words have made me.'' Layla runs for a hug but notices the milk in Flora's olive arms.

''What happened to you?''

Again, Flora blushes cherry red. ''Riven was teasing me about Helia and I got so nervous I spilled my drink. I came to the janitor's office to look for a mop for the waiter. Did you know she is from Earth and does not have powers?'' Flora rambles.

Layla chuckles and links arms with Flora grabbing a napkin from a nearby empty table and offering it to her friend.

She watches Nabu smile at them from across the room with a tray with two glasses of coke and a Ketchup bottle.

* * *

In the fit of laughing, Flora pushes Helia away for a moment so she could breathe but her moment of breathing in the sweet oxygen is interrupted when Helia starts tickling her sides again.

''Alright! I'll tell you but stop it.'' She giggles wiping a tear from her right eye.

''So what's got you so thoughtful?'' he repeats the question that he first asked her when seeing her and she refused to answer.

''It's just that two of my friends started going out secretly and I can't figure out why someone would do that.'' Helia freezes.

_Two friends? Probably Bloom and Sky, they talk everyday over the phone._

''Do I know them?''

''Yeah but I am not telling you who. I promised not to say anything'' She warns raising a finger.

''You should know that my friends, meaning the guys and I promised not to date younger girls. Too much trouble. That's probably the reason.''

She contemplates his answer for some time, the two sitting under a tree a few meters away from Alfea.

''I guess that's why. They look good together.'' She smiles sweetly and his hearts goes wild.

''Beautiful.'' He breathes

''Yeah they look beautiful.'' She agrees unknowing that he meant _she _was beautiful.

His stomach suddenly grumbles asking for food. She laughs and makes an apple appear in the tree above them giving it to him.

''For you.''

''Thanks Flora. I honestly don't know what I would do without you.'' He grins at her.

''Not much. You are lucky I am your best friend.'' He loves her playful side but best friend?

_Friend zoned much?_

* * *

_I miss the feeling of your soft lips against mine._

Brandon opens the attachment picture and smiles, admiring the picture of Stella blowing a kiss to the camera. He saves the photo and texts her back.

_I miss being with you. Kissing, hugging, cuddling and laughing with you, my princess._

_You are so sweet._

_Anything for you my golden girl._

A door slams against the dorm and Brandon glances up at his best friend's glaring eyes.

''Hey Sky.'' He says startled by the dramatic entrance.

''Brandon.'' Sky growls and Brandon racks his mind for whatever made his best friend so mad.

''Is today your birthday?''

''Ugh today may as well be your funeral. Why did you ask Bloom for Stella's number?''

''Whoa. So I can't even text her? You've got to be kidding me. But wait a second, are you more frustrated because I asked _Bloom _or because I have your cousin's number?''

Sky blushes seven different shades of red, from embarrassment to anger.

''That's not the point! I told you, not to talk to her. You know your life would change forever. If you start something with her and it doesn't work out you will be stopped from talking to the other Winx, from me and even the boyfriends of the Winx, who will be the other guys seeing as how everyone is acting!'' Sky fumes.

''Don't worry Sky. I know what I am doing. I promise I won't ever hurt her.'' That response calms Sky down a little and the blonde flops in Timmy's immaculately clean bed, messing it all up.

''My parents arranged a meeting for next weekend in Eraklyon. You probably will have to come, too.'' Sky informs his squire.

''What for?''

''I don't know. They said it was important and that I have all week to do all my work in school and all that crap.''

''Dude, what could be so important that they can't say over the phone? And to make _us _go while in the middle of school.''

''You mean the beginning of school.''

''Whatever.''

''I don't know only time will say.''

''I guess you are right. So how are things going between you and your fiery red head?'' Brandon winks at his prince who blushes pink.

''Okay, I guess. We are friends. I know that she likes me and I like her but I told you guys how you can't date the other Winx girls so how that does gives _me _a right to try something with her. It's not fair.''

Brandon suddenly feels guilty. Here is Sky spilling his heart out and being a loyal friend. And Brandon being a bad friend already making moves on Stella. They kissed in his aunt's apartment, they text every day, they have cute nicknames for each other and he even sent her a shirtless photo of him.

''Just let time decide what your fate is.'' Brandon finally says.

''What the hell? Are you a cheap philosopher now or what Brandon?'' Riven so kindly enters the room.

''Oh shut up! Where are you going, dude?'' Brandon asks noticing Riven all showered and dressed up.

''Out, mother.'' The magenta haired guy rolls his eyes in annoyance.

''With who?'' Sky asks interested.

''With someone. Why? You have a crush on me and now you jealous?''

Brandon laughs loudly at that and Riven smirks.

''You are so funny,'' Sky barks back sarcastically.

''I know. Bye shitheads.''

''Remember to get a sweater darling. Its cold outside.'' Brandon calls mocking Riven by comparing Brandon to a mother.

Riven just gives him the middle finger and makes his way outside the room but not without his jacket. 'Mama Brandon' was right, it was cold outside.

* * *

_I am picking you at 7 P.M_

_Riven_

Musa freezes reading the text message in her purple cell phone. How the hell did he get her number?

_How did u get my number ?_

_I stole your phone for a while yesterday morning in the pizza place and got your number ;)_

_Riven_

That sneaky little thieve!

She glances at the clock above the door and sees is 6:45 P.M. She gets up from bed and starts getting out more proper clothes than sweatpants and a tank top. She may be a tomboy but she does not goes to streets in her pajamas and even worse she'll go like that to see Riven. Hell no, she has to look good.

She gets a navy blue tight shirt with a black latex skirt and fishnets tights in her creamy legs. She leaves her hair in her signature ponytails but does her make-up. Being Asian, she is blessed with Chinese eyes. She applies white liner under her lower eyelashes to make her eyes look bigger and delicately puts blush on her pale cheekbones. She chooses a burgundy color for her lips and smiles satisfied at her reflection but frowns when she sees the clock 7:15 P.M

It was probably a joke.

She goes to flop down in her bed annoyed. She puts on her headphones and drowns in the hip hop music booming in her purple headphones.

Just when the clock rounds 8:00 P.M she feels a vibration against her leg and grabs her phone.

''Hello?''

''Hey, come outside.''

Riven

''You said you were coming at 7.''

''Just come.'' And with that he hangs up. Musa groans pissed off and wonders if she should just ignore him but decides to go downstairs and argue about it with him.

When she nears him, she notices how handsome he looks. The weak sunlight make his hair look even redder and his tall Mohawk creates a funny shadow in the ground.

He extends his arm slowly, in slow motion and she gasps audibly when she sees what he is holding in his hand.

Three white roses.

The flowers associated with the death of the lovely singer, Melody of the Harmonic Nebular. Musa's mother.

''I did my research.''

Riven realizes that he may have pushed her limit when her eyes water and her face gets red but is taken aback when she suddenly flings her arms tightly around his neck.

''Thank you so much Riven.'' Her voice quivers but he recognizes gratitude in her voice.

He softens and smiles, ''Your welcome Musa. Now are we going to put them in a place for her or what? Hurry up!''

Musa grins widely, same old Riven.

''Let's go.'' She finally says and kisses his cheek softly turning around to mount on the bike missing the look of delirious happiness on his face and the blush that creeps up his neck.

* * *

''What are we doing?'' Tecna asks for the third time since being called by Stella and Bloom to meet for something of 'extreme importance' in Stella's apartment.

''We need you to help us figure out what is wrong with Sky.''

''Why? Is he acting weird or something?''

''Yeah ever since last weekend he doesn't eat much and he is dozing off into his own little world.''

''What do you think it is?'' Bloom asks worried

''I don't know maybe if I can access his telephone history, we can find out.'' Tecna suggests.

''That is a great idea!''

''Wait let me text Brandon to let him know we are investigating. Apparently, Sky went to another room to talk privately with my aunt and uncle and he didn't tell Brandon what they talked about.''

_Babe, we are going to hack Sky's phone._

_I love the pet name baby ;) That is a great idea, let me know._

Stella giggles happily dozing off into her own little fantasy of the sexy specialist until Bloom snaps her fingers in front of Stella's face, annoyed.

''Stella let's focus.'' Bloom begs.

The two fairies turn their attention to Tecna's computer.

''Um what are you doing here?'' Tecna asks

''What do you mean?'' The blonde shots back confused

''You are supposed to go looking for the phone so we can connect it to my computer.'' Tecna explains with an 'isn't it obvious?' face.

''I'll go get it.'' Bloom volunteers.

She makes her way to where Sky is sitting on the couch in flannel yoga pants and a black t shirt looking very tired and sad.

''Hey sky.'' She greets softly

''Hi Bloom.''

''I was wondering if you could lend me your phone really fast just to talk to Flora that I will be home late.''

He silently passes her the phone and she walks back to Stella's room wondering if it was too easy but notices that his messages, contacts list and calls history are locked with a password.

She silently gives the phone to Tecna who does her magic unlocking conversations and getting written reports of spoken phone calls.

Bloom and Stella hug anxiously even biting their nails at how nervous they are.

''Oh my Freaking Computer! Come see this.''

The three girls stare shocked at a conversation between King Erendor and Prince Sky. They gasp audibly in surprise and Bloom even pulls on her hair to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare.

_Snookums, Sky is engaged to princess Diaspro of Quartz._

* * *

**_Okay so that was chapter five creating a little bit of drama and tension._**

**_Let me know what you think and spread the word about this story._**

**_Message me with any comments _**

**_xoxo _**


	6. Rivals

**Hi sweeties! Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and remember you can always message me. **

**I do not own Winx Club**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ten teenagers sit in a small coffee shop in Magix. Employees run frustrated hands across their faces and other customers cringe at the loudness of the table of fairies and specialists. The oak table is full with coffee cups, papers, computers, purses, cell phones and books.

''So here is what we do: we storm into that witch's palace, take her down and convince her to call off her engagement to Sky!'' Stella yells, grinning proudly. The other teenagers stare at her, wondering if she truly is a blonde bimbo.

''Listen sweetie. We need to plan this better. Let's leave it to Timmy and Tecna to figure out.'' Flora tells her softly. The blonde frowns.

''I agree with Stella.'' Timmy comments and everyone looks at him as though he grew up another head. Except Stella, she looks at him like he is the only sane person in the room.

''What do you mean?'' Tecna asks baffled.

''We could go meet her and find out why the arranged marriage happened. Also, we could convince her to call it off. There is no other way.''

''What a pathetic plan!'' Riven scoffs.

''You got a better idea?'' Stella defies him. The two glare at each other for some minutes until Brandon intervenes.

''Riven there is no other way.'' He says while wrapping an arm around the fuming blonde to calm her down. The blonde girl calms down and rests her head in the brunette's shoulder.

''I am so stressed. Poor Bloom and poor Sky.'' She pouts at him wanting some 'comforting.'

''We need to do this really fast. The engagement seals off Sunday afternoon and the wedding is in three months.'' Tecna informs.

''Today is Saturday.'' Musa points out.

''And the time difference. She is in Eraklyon.''

''Oh no! We are too late.'' Stella exclaims sadly.

''We can still make it if we arrive there. Stella do you know how to get there with your scepter?'' The blonde nods her head.''

''Let's do it! The ten of us!''

''Have space for another member?'' Everyone glances up to see Bloom with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

* * *

Musa presses herself against the wall of the Eraklyon palace given the job to look out for any guards. She uses her sonic ears to detect any sounds and gives the sign for the others to go on.

The teenagers stealthily walk to where Tecna's map indicates. They arrive to a long corridor with a red door at the end indicating the entrance to their prey.

''Princess Diaspro.'' Bloom calls barging inside the room. Tecna's eye twitches at Bloom's stubbornness but calms down when she sees there are no guards present.

The blonde with the pale blonde curls turns around and opens her burgundy lips to scream. She was a pretty girl with small amber eyes and pale blond hair, a royal look to her. Before she makes any sound, Riven and Timmy grab her arms and Layla tapes her mouth.

''Now talk! What have you done to Sky?'' Stella demands with hands on her hips.

''Umm Stella. She can't talk with tape on her mouth.'' Helia mumbles awkwardly gesturing to the struggling princess. Stella giggles ashamedly.

''Promise not to scream and we won't hurt you.'' The blonde girl nods and Flora gently takes the tape off her mouth leaving her face smudged with red lipstick.

''I don't know who you are but you will pay for this. Sky is my fiancée and boyfriend. His parents need the alliance to Quartz and I will make a great Eraklyon queen someday.'' Diaspro smudgy announces.

''Do you like Sky?'' Bloom asks unsure. Diaspro sees Bloom's vulnerable face and an evil smirk forms in her face.

''He is cute.''

''You can't marry him!''

''That's for him to decide. But you should know darling that kingdom comes before sluts.''

''That is true.'' Stella comments remembering that she was taught that by her royal instructors. She decides to shut up when Bloom's eyes turn to burn at Stella. If only looks could kill.

''There are others suitors for you, Your Highness.'' Helia tries a different approach.

''Eraklyon is one of the richest realms and has the best military knights.''

''Then we will have to convince you another way.'' Bloom creates a fire ball in her hand and was about to throw it when Diaspro's high pitched scream echoed throughout the room and corridors.

''My ears.'' Musa puts her hands on her head.

''STOP WHERE YOU ARE.'' A guard says and twenty other guards appear in the doorway. They seize the teenagers and take them away from the scared princess. The teenagers walk with the guards, their arms behind and their hands bound with a non-magical spell.

''You misses and misters are in so much trouble.'' A guard chuckles.

''Where are you taking us?'' Bloom asks.

''To the king and queen, of course. They'll know what to do for breaking in the castle and bothering the princess.''

The guards take the teenagers to a ball room with three thrones against the wall facing the middle of the room. Red curtains drape the colossal windows and expensive paintings hang on cream colored walls. The queen and king of Eraklyon look up to the teenagers that caused the disruption and they widen their eyes.

''What does this means? Is this some joke?'' the king demands.

''No sir. They were found in Mrs. Princess Diaspro's room.'' A guard bows and responds.

''This has to be a joke! Please tell me why my niece, a royal squire, the Princess of Tides and eight teenagers from high school are breaking into my castle and attacking a princess of a very important realm!?''

''Hi uncle.'' Stella waves from her place and the King's face turns red in anger.

''LOCK THEM IN THE PRISON CELLS!''

* * *

''That was a disaster.'' Tecna whispers to Timmy with a frown.

''I know. Riven was right, our plan was pathetic.''

''We didn't learn much apart from what we already inferred.''

''It looks like she likes him, though.'' Timmy shrugs.

''I though she said that just to tick off Bloom.''

''Maybe.'' And he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

''you are a good strategist Timmy.'' She assures and he smiles, grateful to have her by his side.

* * *

With her knees in her chest, Flora stares at the cell doors with regret.

_Why did she do that? _She is supposed to be a good girl and focus in being a better fairy and now she is barging into palaces and bullying princesses.

But then, she glances at her partners in the cell room, Helia and Bloom. Poor Bloom was so depressed and nothing had cheered her up and in a locked cell with everything looking so gloom, they were out of options. The dark walls dripping with water, the ceiling invaded with rats and the room so quiet, she wonders if Musa is alright.

Flora realizes in that instant she would do a lot for Helia. If she suddenly found out he was engaged or dating someone else, she will be crushed but she would let him go. She wants him to be happy.

But when he looks up from his place trying to comfort Bloom and gives Flora _the smile _he had reserved only for her, she knows he doesn't want anyone else. His half grin that always makes her heart beat faster tells her so.

She just needs to let him know about her love for him.

She decides that it will be soon.

* * *

Grinning triumphantly, Riven traces a line across the three horizontal X's in tic tac toe. Brandon frowns and tries drawing a new one and Riven takes advantage of that moment to glance up from his cell to the one across, where Musa and Stella are humming to keep Musa's energies up. Stella is lucky she is positioned beside a barbed window with the moon reflecting inside.

''You really like her don't you?'' Brandon interrupts his thoughts and Riven turns sharply to glare at the squire.

''Let's keep playing page boy.'' Suddenly, Brandon's face darkens and Riven racks his mind to what changed the mood of the usually joyful teenager. For sure it wasn't his status mention, at least it was better than being a homeless boy like Riven.

''Why the face?''

''If I tell you promise not to laugh or say anything to anybody.'' Brandon says and Riven nods his head stiffly wondering what he is getting at.

''It's just that I thought I was getting to be more with Stella but I feel like she doesn't take me seriously because of my status. You know like I am not good enough. Last time she was on Magix, she was flirting with some rich dude.''

_What the hell! Brandon insecure?_

''You make it so complicated. You like to flirt with other girls, too. It's just your nature. What if Sky founds out about you trying to get into her pants and at the end it was just child's play for her?'' Riven shakes his head at him and a moment later realizes he shouldn't have said that, because the brunette's pained expression makes him feel awful for hurting his friend.

Trying to think of something, anything that will cheer Brandon up he starts to wonder what he sees in the princess. Something worth it about the annoying princess. The princess of Solaria and Riven didn't get along well and to think to say something at least a little bit nice was being a hard task for him. She is loud. She isn't understanding, she is selfish. She is a spoiled princess and she is so annoying. Probably the only good thing she has to her are her looks, Riven thinks. And she is not Riven's type.

''She has big boobs.'' Riven concludes. His attempt to make the brunette feel all the drama is worth it was successful. As a true hormonal teenage boy Brandon smirks and his mood elevates.

* * *

King Erendor and Queen Samera make their way to the prison cells to discuss with the rebellious teenagers. They go directly to where their niece is, passing by the other teenagers, some sound asleep others singing softly or playing games.

''Stella.'' Samera calls the blonde, who stands up to be in front of her aunt.

''Auntie, I can explain- .'' She is cut off by King Erendor speaking.

''We already talked to your parents and they wanted to pay you out of here but we won't accept that.'' He speaks sternly.

''Uncle, Aunt. '' She addresses both. ''Sky is so depressed and he doesn't talk to his friends anymore. We found out in our own about the engagement and wanted what was best for him.'' The girl wails.

''Is he okay?'' Samera asks worried. Stella shakes her head no, sadly.

''You should talk to him''

''Your punishment.'' The king starts loudly for the other teenagers to hear. ''Is to serve in Eraklyon's palace gardens 75 community hours.''

''What?'' Stella screeches and she thinks she sees her uncle slightly smile.

''Stell, I know that you don't like to work but you need to be punished for breaking in, disrupting peace, harassing a royal member of Quartz…'' he begins enumerating until Stella asks him to stop.

''Objection or refusal to do so, will result in harsher punishments.''

''At least is a garden.'' Flora mumbles. The guards let the teenagers free of their cells and explain the schedule they have to follow to complete the punishment.

''Look into what you got us, Bloom.'' Layla scowls.

''You wanted to come. No one forced you!'' Bloom snaps back.

''If it wasn't for you being so dependent on a boy that is no even yours!'' Layla lets out her frustration and tiredness in fighting against the redhead.

''Hey, hey girls! Calm down and think about what you are saying. I am sure you don't mean it.'' Nabu tries to intervene and both girls glare him down.

''STAY OUT OF THIS.'' He puts his hands up in surrender and lets the two bicker at each other. The king and queen of Eraklyon stare with amused faces until they realize that the girl with red hair was interested in Sky.

''He was forced into this. You should know how it feels. Nabu is engaged to someone!'' Bloom yells the secret that Sky had revealed to her. Nabu had confided in Sky and Sky in Bloom. And what a big mistake it was.

''Nabu?'' Layla asks and Nabu at least has the decency to look ashamed. She makes her way over to him with burning eyes on the verge of tears.

''I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how and they haven't told me who I am engaged to. And-''

SLAP!

She slaps him so hard across the face the sound echoes in the dark hallway.

''Don't ever dare to talk to me.''

Everyone freezes in place wondering when all changed. Layla turns on her heel and storms out of the hallway and into the ball room.

''Bye aunt and uncle.'' Stella mumbles unsurely, kissing the king and queen's cheeks.

''My lord.'' Brandon bows and follows outside with the other teenagers saying their farewells.

Stella creates the portal to Sky's and hers apartment, being the place she knows best and knows to transform easily.

Layla and Bloom turn away from each other with scowls and arms crossed refusing to be the one to ask for forgiveness.

Brandon notices the sad look in the blonde girl he loves and makes his way over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

''That was one hell of a night.'' He tells her and she agrees with her eyes downcast.

''Can you stay?'' she asks with hope in her eyes.

''Sure. We should all probably stay because we won't be accepted this late at night in Red Fountain or Alfea.'' She nods and announces what Brandon just said to the teenagers going to room 101.

They walk as silently as possible to the apartment and flop down in the couches. Layla creates some inflated beds with her Morphix magic, all of them getting comfortable.

To Brandon's surprise and well delight, he admits it; Stella asks him to sleep with her. She pulls him to her room and he glances around at the room with many posters, magazines, teddy bears and a huge walk in closet. He was too distracted that he doesn't notice until later that she had been crying softly.

''hey, what's wrong?'' He wraps her in his arms whispering comforting words to her ear.

''it's just too much. It's overwhelming. Stay with me, please?'' She glances up with tear filled honey eyes and he smiles softly embracing her.

The two situate themselves in the bed not kissing or doing anything just comforting the other. Although they take delight in the fact that she was wearing a short gold nightgown and he was only in his boxers, leaving his dirty attire from the cell in the floor.

''Goodnight princess.''

''Goodnight Brandon.'' She sighs happily the two wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

Sky wakes up groggily and glances at his clock.

6:00 A.M

Why the hell is he waking up so early in a Sunday morning? Oh, his phone is vibrating. He grabs it from the nearby desk and answers the phone.

''Hello?''

''Sky dear. Are you coming today to Eraklyon?'' His mother asks

''Yeah. I'll take the bus early afternoon.'' He sighs and stretches his tired limbs.

''I am worried about you. Stella said you were depressed.''

''Stella?'' Sky suddenly feels guilty for not telling his cousin about his engagement.

''Yes, she came with a group of teenagers today morning to the palace.'' His mom chuckles. Sky smiles halfheartedly and decides to go talk to Stella.

''Bye mom. I love you. I have to go talk to Stella.'' He blows her a kiss.

''Sure thing. Bye son. See you later.'' And he hangs up rubbing his eyes. He makes his way outside his door and goes inside the door across from his, not passing by the living room but when he enters his younger cousin's room, he wakes up immediately.

''Brandon?'' Sky asks in surprise and the mentioned wakes up suddenly standing up only to reveal he was in only his boxers.

''Sky, I can explain.'' He tries not wanting his best friend to jump into conclusions.

The others teenagers wake up to the sound of punch being thrown and Stella's screams to ''Stop!''

* * *

_Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger. But next chapter will be coming soon. I have very cute ideas for the other pairings and I know this chapter wasn't mostly centered on Bloom and Stella but wait for the other ones :)_

_Remember to review, put this story as favorite and/or follow it._

_I accept all types of criticism._

_Take care_

_xoxo_


	7. The Confession

**Dear uhirasaokay, I don't know how to swim so please don't throw me into the ocean.**

**Dear limitless imagination, no you didn't jinx it! Thank you for reviewing, you made me laugh about the Riven thing. Hope you enjoy this one. Xoxo**

**Thank you all of you reviewing. You guys are amazing!**

**I do not own Winx Club.**

**So, Ladies and gentleman: chapter 7.**

* * *

Each specialist have their own technique in combat. Brandon and Sky always pride themselves in being the strongest, Riven is agile, Helia usually traps the rival, Nabu uses magic and Timmy rarely combats one on one but when he does he uses his flare guns.

Brandon never likes to be on the defensive side. He'd rather be attacking and throwing punches or using his broadsword because he doesn't have the patience for being on the defensive. So, when he finds himself against his best friend, he does the only thing he can think of: attack back.

Sky throws a punch squarely to his jaw and Brandon cups his jaw in pain but before he receives another punch, he scrambles to the side avoiding any more hits. Sky gets close and was about to punch him in the gut when but Brandon puts his arms against his face and neck to protect his face. That's when he decides to attack back.

''STOP! PLEASE STOP. I ORDER YOU TO STOP.'' Stella yells frantically, waking up her friends in the living room. Both boys ignore her.

''How could you Brandon?'' Sky asks with anger and hurt in his eyes. He feels betrayed because his best friend took advantage of his little cousin, the girl Sky considers _his little sister._

''If you would let me explain.'' Brandon pants and kicks Sky in the stomach, sending him away from him and momentarily knocking the air out of the prince. The brunette uses that moment to try to talk to his best friend.

''It's not what it looks like. She just needed me to-'' Brandon is cut off as Sky gets up and starts running to where Brandon is, throwing a punch to his face and busting his lip. He was about to throw another punch when Stella gets in the middle and protects Brandon with her own body.

''Sky, please stop.'' She cries and puts up her hand threatening to use magic. Her cousin looks at her, feeling betrayed and furious.

Here, he is defending her and she lets herself be used by that traitor.

''Stella, get out!'' Sky orders, always a prince even in dense situations.

''No!'' Stella protests and cups Brandon's face tenderly to look at the injuries. Just a busted lip and some scratches from Sky's ring. Nothing too serious. At least yet.

Sky shoves Stella to the side and throws Brandon another punch in the face, too mad to think of anything else. That's when Riven and Nabu separate the two Eraklyons.

''Stop! Stop! What is wrong with the two of you?'' Riven asks and when he looks at Brandon, he knows why they are fighting.

''Sky, let me explain.'' Brandon begs. The look Sky gives him hurts a thousand ways more than any punch.

''How could you?'' Sky repeats. The brunette tries to think of a way to explain everything to his friend.

''Guys, take a breath and think about this.'' Nabu tries to calm them down and Helia barges inside to help Nabu hold Sky back.

''Oh God Brandon.'' Riven groans looking at his friend with disappointment.

''Let me explain!'' Brandon shouts exasperated.

''There is _nothing_ to explain. Leave this apartment, NOW!'' Sky yells.

''Sky, no. Listen to him first.'' Stella pleads.

''Squire, I said _out_.'' Sky commands and Stella glares at Sky.

''Then I am going, too. If you don't want to be rational, I'm leaving.''

''No, you are staying!'' Sky defies her and the two cousins glare at each other until Stella shits her gaze to Brandon's and marches over to him to grab his hand.

''Brandon, put your clothes on.'' If the situation wasn't so serious people would have laughed. The mentioned boy silently puts on his dirty clothes. When he is finished, Stella grabs his hand again and the two get out of the room and for the first time Stella doesn't care what she is wearing. She walks in her pajamas and when they pass their friends in the living room all look up at them, very troubled not knowing what to do.

''Stella. I think you should talk to Sky.'' Flora tells her softly.

''He is not the boss of her.'' Musa defends Stella.

''I think you should just let him calm down and then come back to talk to him.'' Bloom says

Stella nods and walks out of the apartment and immediately starts crying.

''Oh God. Stell, we'll figure something out. Just so you know I'm not giving up on you.'' Brandon embraces her.

''I'm sorry.'' She says

''For what?'' He pulls back slightly to look into her eyes.

''For causing your fight with Sky.'' She replies and caresses his symmetrical face softly. She plants a soft kiss in his injured jaw and he winces slightly but smiles at the tender gesture.

''You are worth it.''

* * *

Riven gets out of Stella's girly room to leave Sky with Nabu and Helia.

Riven feels he needs to do something and now, desperately. Before he panics, he goes to the living room.

''Musa, come here.'' He says gesturing to the kitchen area of the apartment. The musical fairy follows him with an intrigued look.

''What happened?''

''I think it's too much trouble if we keep talking.'' He tells her and not only meaning trouble losing his friendship to his unofficial brothers. Instead, he is talking about all the feelings he can't control towards her and his newfound weakness to the fairy. It's all very new to him and he doesn't know if he likes change. It's just too terrifying.

She gives him an astonished look.

Riven then pulls her chin towards him and presses his lips to hers. In all his fantasies, nothing compares to the moment their lips meet. His skin comes alive, his eyes seem to radiate delight and no words are needed to express what they feel.

''I needed to do that, at least once.'' And with that, he leaves her alone in the kitchen with butterflies in her stomach and an aching heart.

* * *

''We are supposed to start punishment next weekend.'' Tecna tells Layla the following morning.

''Yeah.'' Layla mumbles dismissively. Ever since the news of Nabu, she can't stop thinking about him and not in a good way. As though reading her thoughts, Tecna asks.

''Are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Nabu?''

''What do you mean?'' Layla asks turning her head to look into the eyes of the technology fairy.

''I mean you were pretty crushed when Bloom yelled that he was engaged. Also, you didn't have any right to slap him unless you were dating.'' Tecna says but Layla knows that the smart fairy had already figured everything out. She just wants Layla to let it out.

''We were dating.'' She mumbles in an uncharacteristically low voice.

''And?''

''But now, I don't know. It wasn't a little fling or anything. I was actually falling in love with him.''

''What do you plan to do?'' Tecna asks

''Nothing. I'm not Bloom, who goes to the fiancée to attack her. I am just going to let him decide for his own. He is a grown man and then I'll decide if I can forgive him or not.''

''You are pretty good at this.'' Tecna notes.

''At what?''

''Relationships.''

''Oh not really. It's just that I am independent and all that. I don't know how to explain it.''

''I'm not good at dating'' Tecna admits.

''Tecna? The fairy of technology? The brain of the Winx Club, does not excel at something?'' Layla teases with a raised eyebrow. Tecna blushes.

''I mean I don't have experience with it.''

''So, you and Timmy?'' Again Tecna blushes.

''When a guy is shy, you have to give him signals about how you feel and make the first move when he doesn't'' Layla comments.

''I guess. But I am shy, too.''

''How do you know he likes you?''

''Well, I wouldn't say he likes, likes me. We are really good friends and he have a lot in mutual.'' Tecna nervously replies.

''uhum.'' Layla smirks

''Well, he said I was beautiful. And that he liked how I talked, but I get that a lot. Also, he sent me a romance book.''

''He totally likes you. You just need to make a move.''

''How?''

''Just be you. You know casual. Be like, hey Timmy you want to hang out?''

''I don't know if I can do that.'' Tecna mumbles

''Why not?''

''What if he rejects me?''

''He'll be really stupid to do so, Tec. I am sure he likes you.'' Layla assures with a smile.

''Thanks Layla. And Bloom shouldn't have said that.'' Tecna smiles back.

''I know but at least now I know. When you let your walls down, people crush you from the inside out.'' Layla sadly sighs.

* * *

''Let me get this straight: you just slept but because your clothes were dirty you took them off. Why, in the name of all things manly, you did that?'' Riven asks Brandon as the two work out in Red Fountain's gym.

''Yeah. We didn't do anything. It was her bed, I wasn't about to stink it with dirty cell clothes'' Brandon replies while lifting weights.

''Are you gay?'' Riven questions stopping his push-ups to look at Brandon.

''What? No. It's just that I don't want to rush things.''

Riven's eyebrows elevate to his forehead and he can't hide his surprised look.

''Whoa! You are serious about that pixie.''

''Duh, no shit and don't call her pixie.''

''Have you talked to Sky, yet?''

''No, he keeps ignoring me.''

''Tell your little airhead to talk to him. He'll listen to her.''

''Maybe.'' Brandon shrugs. Then, Brandon's phone vibrates and he quickly sees the screen only to roll his eyes.

''Annoying much?'' Riven chuckles.

''This kid that has a crush on Musa and keeps asking me things like I am Dr. Heart. Please'' Brandon rolls his eyes.

''Musa?'' Riven asks.

_He is after Musa?_

''Yeah, I don't know if you know him. His name is Jared.''

''You mean that kid with black hair?'' Riven asks interested. Brandon raises an eyebrow at the specialist.

''You gay now?'' Brandon laughs loudly and Riven mutters words under his breath.

Trying to act nonchalantly, Riven asks ''so what did you say about her?''

_Please, say you told him she is taken. Please, please, please._

''That she is single but interested in someone else. He said he was going to talk to her.''

''Oh.'' Riven nods trying to act as though it doesn't affect him but why is his heart constricting painfully?

* * *

The first weekend of punishment was very hard. Saturday, they were taught what they should do and were inspected but Sunday, they were left alone and no trainings were given that day.

They all just wanted to go home and take a long shower.

Flora had been trying and trying to adjust the saddle of a pretty white unicorn. Eraklyon had a small barn yard with animals for little kids and the damn unicorn was being so stubborn.

She huffs out a breath, getting really inpatient. She was about to make vines tie the unicorn's feet when Helia appears and helps her adjust it.

''Thanks.'' Flora says refusing to look at him. Ever since the fight between Brandon and Sky, everything changed. Brandon and Stella still talked but both were pretty sad about Sky, Bloom didn't speak to Sky ever since going to Eraklyon, Musa, Riven, Layla and Nabu were not speaking either. Finally, Flora and Helia awkwardly stopped speaking.

''How have you been?'' Helia asks her trying to change the awkward silence.

''Good, and you?'' She politely asks, her voice not sounding like her own.

''Okay. With all that is going on, I am managing.'' He shrugs and she politely smiles.

''Listen Flora-''

''I wanted-''

Both stare at each other and laugh.

''You talk first. Ladies first.'' He tells her. She breathes in deeply and nervously twrils her hair.

''I just wanted to tell you that, um, I admire Brandon for declaring his love to Stella. I think that was really brave and I, um, want to be brave too. So, here it goes, Helia I really love you. Bye.'' She runs away leaving him frozen in place with a huge smile on his face under the sunset of Eraklyon and with a stubborn unicorn.

* * *

_Hello, so that was chapter 7. _

_I have good and bad news._

_Bad news: I won't be updating soon. I am so so sorry but I'll try to update this week. Tomorrow I am not updating._

_Good news: We are reaching the climax of the story. Yay! This story will probably be about 15 chapters._

_So, remember you can always message me. I accept all types of criticism._

_I would love to hear, well read, what you think._

_Take care_

_xoxo_


	8. Pain and Betrayal

_**Hello! I **_**hope you guys liked last chapter and that you are enjoying this story. I want to thank those of you that reviewed and/or messaged me about last chapter. ****Whoa, last time I updated was a long time ago.**

**So, today is Saturday! Happy Saturday sweeties. What are you guys going to do? I am going to a festival :3**

**Enough chit-chat!**

**This chapter is for uhirsaokay, whom I now consider my virtual friend. Thank you for being so patient and nice to me.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen: chapter 8.**

**I do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

The two blonde cousins eat in silence during dinner time. Both of them stare stubbornly at their food refusing to look up to the other one.

Stella can't deny the fact that her cousin was acting childish. He shouldn't have stormed in to her room and beat Brandon just for be sleeping with her. Well, Sky thought they had sex and Stella's cheeks redden slightly at the thought but Sky should have listened to the story. In a way, she is glad for his swollen left eye and collarbone scratch. Yet, she loves him and feels horrible for not talking to him. Even worse, she knows Sky is still not talking to Brandon.

''You should have heard him out.'' She finally talks and he looks up from his wheat rice with mid cooked steak to look at her.

''He should have heard me.''

''What are you taking about?'' she asks and he sighs.

''I told him to not talk or get emotionally attached with you. Yet he didn't listen and how can I be friends with someone I don't trust?''

''Sky, he was always a great friend to you. I just know it and he told me that he promised you something and tried to be loyal to your friendship but…'' she stops and puts her left hand in her mouth in shock.

''But what, Stella?'' He worriedly puts a hand of top of her right hand.

''I just realized I love him and I need to tell him as soon as possible.'' She squeals and stands up suddenly, twirling around the room.

''Stella.'' Sky warns the other blonde. He knows his friend and he knows, he'll freak out by the sudden commitment.

''We were made for each other even though he is way under my league.''

Sky rolls his eyes but laughs.

''Don't you think it's too soon?'' He asks the giggling fairy.

''No. It's perfect. We can go to Bloom's birthday that is December 10th together. Not the pressure of school or stupid people like Riven that interrupt the romantic mood!''

''Bloom's birthday? Why wasn't I invited?'' Sky asks suddenly.

''You weren't?'' Stella's eyes widen for mentioning the birthday. ''Oh, it's a girls sleepover on Earth and guys weren't invited.'' Liar

''So why did you say Brandon would be going?'' he asks

''Because it's on Earth. Duh, and he will have to stay somewhere else.'' She grins innocently at him.

''Alright.'' Sky nods and is happy to know that Stella won't be calling Brandon.

''So, are we talking?'' Stella asks with a smile.

''Yes we are.'' He says returning the smile.

* * *

_Stupid Jared, stupid emotions, stupid me._

Riven walks Red Fountain's campus trying to hold in his anger and not beat up to a pulp that Jared kid. He knows he isn't being rational but he can't stand Musa loving anybody but _him_.

Musa is Riven's. Anything else does not matters.

Ever since they kissed, they haven't talked to each other. Riven just feels like he is drowning underwater and that no one won't pull to breathe. Every turn he goes, the musical fairy invades his mind and his chest constricts painfully in longing.

No girl had ever made him feel that way. However way he feels though he doesn't like to not be in control of his feelings. He wishes he was indifferent towards her so he could go on in life as always, solitary.

His past has taught him to never trust someone and that love does not take you anywhere. A person must survive in his own. He knows Musa deserves a loving guy that is selfless and would willingly be romantic to her.

Not a guy like Riven that is possessive and selfish. He wishes that in another life they would have met. Under different circumstances, he would have instantly swept her off her feet.

He decides that she deserves better and he should let her go, ignoring how empty he feels inside.

* * *

Helia continues writing at lightning speed his thirty poem. Ever since Flora's declaration, he has found a new admirable inspiration that he just _needs_ to write about.

The writer's bug bit him because words flow so easily and he finds that he needs to buy more ink cartridges. Carefully jotting down his thoughts, he finishes the poem and admires his work.

_Pretty good if he says so himself._

He fixes his papers after finishing his thirty poem and stacks them inside his notebook.

Now, he needs to find the courage to give it to her.

He inhales and exhales deeply focusing his mind in relaxing his body.

He can do this.

He walks outside of red fountain's dorms and wonders if he should pass by Magix to buy her a gift. He could get some wild flowers in the forest or romantic, delicate ones in Magix. Deciding to go ask for an opinion in a flowers' shop he goes outside Red Fountain's entrance to catch the bus.

He sighs deeply again and wipes the sweat off his palms. He can do this. He focuses on the little children riding the bus or the patterns of the bus seats to calm his nerves. He sits down in a blue seat and a few minutes later, he is in the incredible center of Magix.

With the wind blowing on his tightly tied hair, he walks to where he knows is a flower shop. On his way there, he notices one of Flora's friends sitting alone with a sad expression in her face.

''Layla?'' The dark haired girl looks up and slightly smiles at Helia.

''Hey.'' Noticing her gloom mood, Helia contemplates comforting her or just leaving. Also, he notices that he can't ask her for flowers advice when she isn't feeling good, that would be just selfish.

Deciding the former, he sits down in the chair opposite hers and puts his notebook in between them.

''Can I join you?'' She nods silently and looks at him with sad eyes.

''Is everything alright?'' He asks her softly. She shakes her head, no.

''Is it about Bloom or Nabu?'' She winces at the name and nods her head, not saying anything about who is it that is bothering her.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Again, she shakes her head no. Helia sighs and wonders what to say to make her feel better. He is still thinking when she grabs his notebook and curiously looks at the papers stacked inside with careful black-inked handwriting.

''Are these for Flora?'' She asks and for the first time since seeing her, she smiles.

''Want me to read some to you?'' He asks and takes the papers gently away from her, just reading the ones that are not so melodramatic and may cause her to laugh at him.

''its rough poetry.'' He warns and she just pressures him to start reading.

''It's not even complete.'' Again, she nods pressuring him.

''Don' tell her, yet.''

''Helia! For the love of all things sacred! Please start!'' Helia nervously gulps and prays that she won't laugh or tell Flora before he goes to her.

''She is one of those beautiful girls. Not the ones you see and sigh in appreciation. She is one of those you have far and you can't breathe…''

* * *

Poor Bloom had been crying softly at night and doing badly in school. Ever since the incident with Prince Sky, they couple haven't really talked how they used to and every day she feels lonelier and lonelier. As they say, when a person has heartbreak the ones close to her/him are the most affected.

Flora can't sleep or eat properly worrying about Bloom. She hears her friend cry at night and she sees the sad look in Bloom's face when they see a couple pass by. So, in an attempt to cheer up the redhead; they decided to go look for paints and canvas in Magix. Bloom is a very artistic person and enjoys drawing and book scraping; so now she is going to try her hand in painting.

The two silently walk the crowded streets of Magix enjoying the beautiful day outside. Flora watches with relief that Bloom looks happy and her very pale skin was getting slightly pink from the sun.

The two girls skip happily to an art supplies store and watch with amazement all the different stuff.

After many questions and contemplating what to buy, Bloom pays her stuff and the two Winx girls walk outside the store giggling for no apparent reason except that Bloom was feeling a little bit better.

However, they stop in their tracks when they see something no one would have expected.

Away from them were Helia and Layla and it looked like they were in an intimate conversation.

Helia was reading _love _poems to Layla.

Bloom puts her hand in her mouth in shock and Flora's eyes water in betrayal.

''Let's go Flo.'' Bloom drags Flora away from the sight before she does anything stupid.

''You are right Bloom. Boys are stupid and Layla is not a good friend.'' Flora says with tears threatening to brim out of her green eyes.

''Come here'' Bloom opens her arms and the two girls hug tightly. Flora begins to sob softly and Bloom rubs her back comfortingly.

''he is an idiot Flora. Don't let that bother you.''

''I told him I love him.'' Flora sobs.

''Shh, shh what do you say we go watch movies and eat ice cream?'' Bloom grins.

Flora nods and the two heartbroken girls link arms, going to Alfea to drown sorrows in comedic movies and ice cream tubes.

* * *

Tecna listens to Musa laugh in the phone talking to her friend Jared. She knows that Musa likes Riven and that Jared is only a friend but she wonders if Riven would finally ask Musa out.

She wonders if _Timmy _would finally ask her out.

The two smart friends chat every day, play online games and she had read the romantic book he sent her about four times already. She didn't admit it to him but she imagined them as the protagonists in the romantic scenes.

She likes that Timmy is shy and gentle but how can they start something when both are too shy to say anything?

It was truly frustrating.

Huffing out a breath, she decides to go outside to study without the intervention of any noise. However, when she gets outside the dorm she finds another source of noise. Flora was mumbling to her plants in the balcony. Tecna decides to go ask Flora why the troubled face and when she gets there she notices that Flora had dried path of tears in her olive cheeks.

''Flora, are you alright?'' The nature fairy looks up and smiles slightly at her friend.

''Hey Tec. Studying for Wizgiz test?'' She asks pointing to the book tucked in Tecna's armpit.

''Trying to. Why are you here all alone?'' Tecna sits down and puts her books in her lap. Flora sighs and pushes her matted hair back.

''Today, Bloom and I saw Helia telling Layla some love poems. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but it's just that I told him I love him and he hasn't talked to me ever since I told him and now he was with Layla in Magix!''

''That is complicated.'' Tecna mumbles not knowing what to say.

''I know.'' She sighs sadly.

''I think you should talk to him. You never know what is going on in his head and Layla wouldn't do that.''

''But the thing is Layla likes having secret relationships. Who would have thought Layla is such a liar? First she had Nabu and now Helia.'' Flora comments bitterly.

''I'm worried about us Flora. We all are separating and distant with each other. We aren't the Winx Club anymore.''

* * *

Brandon happily carries Stella's shopping bags from her shopping spree through Magix. The blonde princess had previously called him to inform him that Magix's shopping center was hosting an end of the year sales and that she wanted to go with him. So far, it had been nice to spend time together and he loved it when she modeled her clothes to him but something nagged him in the back of his mind. They suddenly stop for some time to relax and eat ice cream and talk amongst themselves.

''Thank you for coming.'' She smiles at him. He licks his ice cream cone and smiles back.

''I'm glad you called. You bought a lot, though.'' He chuckles motioning to the many bags he put in the other chairs when he sat down.

''Oh yeah. Shopping is my hobby. My daddy can pay for all of it and my mom likes shopping, too.'' She says dismissing his comment. Brandon wonders if he should tell her what has been bothering him. He puts an arm around her, in case anything goes wrong.

''I think you buy too much Stella. Another aunt of mine was obsessed with shopping and it didn't end up good for her. She ended up with a divorce and in bankruptcy.'' He tells her softly and to his dismay she pushes his arm away from her.

''What are you trying to say?''

''I mean that you should be more careful with managing your money.''

She angrily stands up and grabs her bags.

''I'm not any commoner like you and your family, so I spend whatever I want in whatever I want!'' She yells insulted.

He angrily stands up and faces her.

''You know what? Riven was right. You are just a spoiled little princess that doesn't care about anyone else but yourself!'' He yells back catching the attention of a man that was walking by and looks at them alarmed.

She gets close to Brandon and glares at his normally warm brown eyes.

''You can't tell me what to do or how to act. If you don't like me for who I am then leave me alone! You are not the only guy in the universe.'' She tells him and he looks hurt for a second but then his look changes to one of anger for the fact that she thinks he could be replaced quickly.

''You know what? You are not the only girl in the universe so you might as well find someone else, for all I care.''

She angrily turns on her heel not bothering to answer him back and flicks her golden hair behind her. Although, as soon as she is out of his sight she starts softly crying. They had been doing so well!

She decides to go to Alfea not wanting Sky to over complicate things. She catches the bus and runs up campus drying away her tears and running up the flies of stairs to the Winx's dorm. When she gets to the dorm, she drops her bags to the floor and looks for any of her friends.

_Stupid Brandon, thinking he can control her life._

She makes her way to Bloom's and Flora's room and flops down in Bloom's bed beside the sleeping fairy. She lays down and whispers Bloom's name, waking up the redhead fairy that squeals in surprise.

''Stella! What are you doing here?'' she asks and worriedly embraces her friend when the blonde's eyes water.

''I had a fight with Brandon.'' She says angrily.

''Oh Stella! Boys are so stupid.'' Bloom angrily retorts remembering how she gave Sky her full trust and he stabbed her in the back.

''You are right. But don't worry Bloom, we are the hottest fairies of Alfea.'' Stella jokes corny creating a very small sun ball in her hand and referring to their magic. Bloom chuckles and the two stare at the ceiling.

''We should do a sleepover.''

''Yeah let's tell the girls.'' Stella gets up from the soft bed but before she takes another step, Bloom grabs her arm.

''Stella you should know that we aren't all getting along too well.''

''What do you mean?''

''It's just that Layla has been acting all… weird. First, back in Eraklyon with me and today Flora and I saw her with Helia.''

''So what? let's all have a sleepover to put our differences aside.''

''Alright! You go tell the others and I'll go look for food and movies.''

Stella goes look for the other Winx girls who all agree and Bloom situates herself in between her friends with bowls of food and other beverages.

''Here's to not to letting any guy ruin our friendship.'' Stella dramatically raises a glass of cranberry juice.

Musa grins and clicks her glass with Stella's all of them clicking glasses and giggling.

''Boys aren't worth it!'' Layla says grinning and all of them agree having a needed all girls sleepover.

* * *

_So, that was chapter 8!_

_Tell me what you think and any criticism is acceptable._

_I'm open to any suggestions._

_Don't worry there will be more cute moments for the next chapters. I don't plan leaving them all in a fight or anything._

_Review or PM for any comments and remember to put as favorite or follow this story if you want to know what happens next._

_Take care,_

_xoxo_


	9. Kiss the girl

**So, I'm pretty excited to finish this fanfic so I can start writing about my other ideas. Fanfiction is an escape from all the pressure and stress so believe me that I need to write stories. I think I will spend more time in the other stories I'm planning to write. I have an excellent idea and I'm pretty excited to publish it soon. Currently, I am writing a Tecna and Timmy story that I intended to be a one shot but is slowly growing and growing. I love all Winx Club couples and I find it sad that there are so few stories about Tecna and Timmy or Layla and Nabu. I know I updated Thursday or was it Friday? Whatever it was, but I wanted to update soon. **

**I do not own Winx Club. If I did I would **_**so **_**change the way season 5 and 6 are.**

* * *

Never, ever drink heavily the first time you taste an alcoholic drink. The poor Winx girls were exhausted beyond belief and a pounding headache did not even allowed them to get up from the bed.

A sudden vibration alerts Bloom and wakes her up from her resting. She stretches her arm to look for the source of the noise only to feel soft hair beneath her fingertips. She quickly wakes up in alarm at seeing a head with a blanket pulled up to whoever it is ear's beside her own mop of red hair. She inhales and exhales slowly wondering what the hell happened and if she was so drunk to bring a person home. She tentatively reaches out to the person's hair again. It was blonde but had a different scent than Sky's. On the verge of crying, she moves a little closer. Suddenly, the person turns on her back and Bloom lets out a breath.

''Your phone is vibrating against my ass.'' Stella sleepily mumbles. Bloom chuckles and accepts the phone from Stella's hand.

''Hey'' she croaks out, not bothering to look at the caller ID. She needed water and sleep, urgently. Honestly, the headache was worse when speaking.

''Hmm Bloom?'' Sky asks unsure from the other end.

''Oh hey Sky!'' Bloom tries sounding better than how she actually felt and subconsciously fixed her hair.

''Are you alright?''

''Just fine.''

''Okay?'' She stifled a laugh already imagining his nose scrunched up in confusion.

''Why are you calling me?'' She asks and flinches at the rudeness of her question. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Sky but things weren't all pink and peachy between them.

''I wanted to ask if Stella is with you. She didn't come home.''

_You could have called Flora, who is not hung over and would sweetly accept your call. Or any of the other girls. Even Stella herself._

She bites her tongue, restraining from spitting out the words. She knows he is only concerned for his cousin and as a good family member is looking out for her. But still, maybe she wanted him to be calling for something else. Really, she is only being naïve. She shouldn't expect him to call her at three in the afternoon to tell her in a relieved voice that he was no longer engaged. Apparently he already chose what he wants.

''She's with me. I'll tell her to call you when she wakes up, alright?'' she informs slightly coughing from the lump that just formed in her throat.

''Thanks Bloom.''

''No problem.'' And with that she hangs up.

Why did she have to fall for a forbidden guy? From the moment she found out that he is royalty, she should have turned her cheek to him and just ignored him. She did not have a chance with him to begin with. She is just a mediocre, earth girl who just got her Winx.

Or maybe not. Maybe there is more to her than what she knows. That would explain the dreams and nightmares she has been having with an older masked girl. The tall, beautiful girl hided he face behind a golden masked and her older features looked at Bloom with tender affection. It couldn't be pure coincidence that when she stepped foot in Magix she began having dreams of a magical spirit beckoning her. Her only hope of finding more about herself is Baltor and she has no idea where to find him.

Suddenly sleep does not sound appealing and she stands up from bed and paddles outside her dorm to sit on the couch in the living room of their dorm. A small fridge was against the corner and she quickly grabs a water bottle, twisting off the cap and gulping down the sweet cold liquid.

Everyone else of her friends was asleep leaving her in solitude. How could she contact Baltor? It's not like he gave her his phone number. Maybe she should return to the club. He did say that he was going to find her, but she needed him and _now_.

She could ask Faragonda but she already knows that Faragonda will get that gleam in her eyes- the one suspecting something and analyzing but she would never reveal anything to Bloom about her past or ancestors. Baltor, in the other hand, looked genuine in wanting to know about her past. It was weird to see such a dangerous and mysterious looking man being so generous. It would be like seeing Riven cuddling with a bunny. Speaking of bunnies, she hasn't seen Kiko since her return from the party and it was starting to bother her.

''Kiko?'' She calls and when she does not hear an answer she freaks out.

''Kiko?'' No answer. She dashes outside the dorm and scans her blue eyes quickly across every crevice of the Alfea halls.

''Kiko!''

''What's wrong Bloom?'' One of her classmates asks when she sees the panicked red head.

''I can't find Kiko.'' She whimpers. The brunette fairy smiles encouragingly and points at the exit.

''He went outside with Flora.''

''Thanks Veronica!''

She jogs outside Alfea and there he was! Kiko was jumping around a seated Flora under a hollow tree. The blue striped bunny was happily nibbling grass and jumping in excitement while the fairy was perched against the old tree with her eyes closed.

Bloom lets out a relieved laugh and makes her way over to the two.

''Hey.'' She greets softly. Flora opens her eyes to look at her new companion and smiles sweetly at the sight of Bloom.

''You finally woke up!'' she protests with a giggle.

''Sorry about that. I was tired.'' Bloom smiles sheepishly. Flora softly taps the grass beside her sitting form and Bloom sits, crossing her legs and looking up at the sky.

''We got a quiz in palladium's class this week.'' The ashy brunette reminds the redhead.

''Yeah, you studied?''

''Kind of. Can't really concentrate.''

''Why?'' Bloom asks curiously, twisting her body to look at her friend.

''I just can't.'' The flower fairy sighs dejectedly.

''Oh come on Flo. What are you not telling me?'' Bloom smiles, trying to coach the info out of her friend.

''I sometimes hate being shy. It's crippling. I want so badly to be brave like you Bloom.''

''Why?''

''Well, you see. I have never had a boyfriend, or have never been kissed before and everything makes me so nervous. I can't even look at Helia without blushing and I really want to talk to him to know how he feels about me. He sent me poems and they were beautiful, but I am too cowardly to respond.''

''You are not a coward. It's normal to be nervous around your crush and don't worry Flora. I'm sure he likes you just the way you are.''

''Thanks Bloom.'' Flora smiles toothily showing her pearly white teeth.

* * *

''I can bench press more than you!'' Brandon smirks cockily.

''Whatever.'' Alex responds only to roll his eyes.

''I'm way better than him.'' Nabu thinks Brandon mumbles under his breath and now is his turn to roll his eyes. Honestly, all of them were getting tired with the squire's antics, but they know that Brandon has been acting like that because he is jealous of Alex.

''dude, just shut it and keep working.'' Riven snaps. Brandon silently obliges lifting the iron weights in his tanned arms. The specialists were working out in Red Fountain's gym as they always do Saturday mornings. Except Sky. The blond prince still talked to some of them here and there in between classes and in missions with _some _of his friends but things weren't the same.

''You got your letter, Nabu?'' Timmy asks from his place seated in the floor drinking water.

''Not yet.'' Nabu sighs dejectedly.

''Heads up, Sky is coming.'' Riven mutters with his head jerking to the gymnasium's entrance.

''Hey!'' the prince smiles, purposely turning his head away from his squire.

''How are you?'' Helia asks in a calm, polite yet friendly manner.

''I'm… good.'' He mumbles scratching his neck. The slight pause does not go unnoticed by his friends and they look at him with conceived concern.

''You sure you are okay?'' Timmy asks, standing up from the ground and facing the crowned prince of Eraklyon.

''Yes. I'm good. Brandon can I talk to you?'' The squire's eyes slightly widen but any other emotion is not perceived in his boyish face.

''Sure.'' As soon as the two Eraklyons head behind the closed door of the gymnasium, the specialists scramble after them pressing their ears against the wall.

''We shouldn't be intruding in their privacy.'' Helia whispers, but keeps himself pressed against the wall.

''So move poet man. It's not like we are forcing you.'' Riven smirks and the navy haired specialist roll his eyes in annoyance.

''Shh. Keep quiet.'' Nabu orders.

''So what did you want to talk to me about Sky?''

''Look, I don't know how to say this but I realized that I shouldn't have fought with you. We are buddies and I wasn't being fair on you.''

''Sky-''

''No, let me finish. I have known you for so long that you are like my brother and I guess it's weird to see the girl that is like my sister with the guy that is like my brother.'' The blond stops to huff out a chuckle ''Also, I know about you being too airy and not a fan of solid relationships. But, I shouldn't have worried. Stella seems crazy about you and you have been with her all this time. I'm sorry.''

''Apology accepted but-''

''What?'' Sky cuts in.

''I'm no longer with Stella.''

Silence.

The minutes after that statement turned extremely awkward that Nabu was tempted to reveal himself from his hiding spot and a crack a joke- or _two_. The specialists only hear silence until Sky finds his voice to speak again.

''Say what?'' he exclaims in a voice slightly more pitched to be considered male.

''we had a fight and the next day she was already with this senior, Alex.''

''Say what?''

''You know, black hair, blue eyes, ugly, and stupid, weak, scrawny-'' Brandon starts rambling out derogatory terms and exaggerating way too much. Alex wasn't a bad guy and he wasn't stupid. Really none of the descriptions apart from 'black hair, blue eyes' were true.

''Say what?''

''You didn't know?'' The squire cries incredulously.

''No. Stella didn't tell me anything. When, why, where?''

''Hmm it was in Magix a little over a week ago and because I said she shopped too much.''

Sky laughs an incredulous laugh that borders on the lines of sanity.

''So yeah.'' Brandon finishes feeling slightly awkward.

''I can't believe you guys. I _can't_ and _won't_ believe this.''

''You were right I guess, from the beginning. Falling for the Winx kind of backfired on us.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that we aren't as focused on school now and we all are pretty bummed and wiped out. Timmy doesn't have the guts to talk to Tecna since one day she came over. Who knows what they did-''

''hey!'' Timmy protests and before he can make more noise; Riven clamps a hand over the genius's mouth.

''Shush. I want to hear what this asshole has to say about me.''

''-And Helia was rejected. Pretty much friend zoned. Apparently, Flora said she liked him, but when he sent her these sappy poems she ignored him. Layla still doesn't talk to Nabu and threatened to evaporate his dick if he gets near her again. By the way, Nabu receives the info about his fiancée today by a letter. Riven is head over heels for Musa but his egotism and pride do not allow him to declare himself.''

''Stupid piece of shit.'' Riven curses turning the doorknob and sauntering towards the Eraklyons.

''That's why that annoying blonde pixie left you! You ungrateful rat.'' Riven calls to Brandon, who looks bemused.

''You were spying on us?''

''You are so dead.''

''Someone is in the defensive.''

Before Riven had the chance to strangle the brunette, Sky reached forward and grabbed Riven's arms roughly.

''I missed you guys.''

''Ugh let go of me.'' Riven shrugs off disgusted with the overly dramatic reunion.

''Sky, glad you joined the group again.'' Nabu clamps a hand with Sky.

''So fiancé, huh?'' Sky asks, knowing how Nabu must feel and sympathizing with the wizard.

''Hopefully is not a snob like yours.'' Nabu exhales a nervous breath.

Sky smirks, but then his face turns stony serious.

''Who's Alex?''

''This senior dude that Brandon is obsessed with.'' Riven rolls his eyes.

''Look-'' whatever the squire intended to say was interrupted as a dark feathered and wide eyed owl flew over their heads.

''This is it.'' Nabu extends his hand just as the owl drops a letter in the wizard's extended arm.

''Wizards are so cool.'' Brandon tells Sky and the prince smiles, glad that he is talking with his childhood friend. Nabu rips the letter open and stares at it for some minutes.

''Oh god.'' Nabu whispers very quietly.

''Who is it?''

''Come see.''

A picture of a gorgeous princess wearing a puffy princess gown was at the right hand corner of the file. The file contained basic information such as age, place of birth, powers and etc. In the first line, imprinted in fancy black font read: Princess Layla of Andros.

''Holy crap.'' Brandon curses with a wide grin.

''Brandon, that language is such of a sailor. You are a specialist, boy.'' A voice growls behind them.

Codatorta the terrible was in his full height, towering over the specialist boys. His huge body was planted firmly and his buff arms crossed on his wide chest. His face wore a stern scowl and his thick brows were furrowed.

''Sir, how may we help you?'' Sky asks and bows slightly.

''Just warning you boys that Saladin and mystics feel a threat above Magix. Be careful.'' And with that the instructor moves to another group of specialists. The boys stare at their professor with baffled looks, but that changes when they remember Nabu's correspondence.

''Bro, you are so lucky.'' Sky pats his friend in the back and well conceals his slight jealousy that Nabu is engaged to a young lady he genuinely loves.

''Yeah.'' Nabu's dark eyes glaze over as thoughts of the Princess of Tides enter his mind. He thinks of their escapades to the forest and to their leva bike races, her curly hair blowing behind in her in wild excitement and her face flushed and free from worries. But then suddenly a thought enters his mind and his face furrows in agony. ''But, imagine how she is going to take it.'' Nabu whimpers.

''Bra burner chick.'' Riven shakes his head mockingly. The specialist knows that the princess of Tides is a strong willed and stubborn fairy. Her feminist beliefs could be a tad bit exaggerating as she believes that men are worthless and women are _way_ superior to them.

''Just talk to her soon. The more you wait, the more confused you are going to be and either way you wouldn't want the news to reach her by another person like last time .'' Helia advices and Nabu winces.

''You are right. Helia, can you come with me?''

''Sure. When?''

''Tomorrow, I want to take a shower and catch some zzz, now.''

* * *

Imagine Princess Crystal's shock when she was walking through Alfea for breakfast with a bad hair day and in that stupid, stupid moment Helia came over with one of his friends. His friend was a devilishly handsome wizard that Crystal heard from the hall's gossip that was dating Layla, but she broke up with him for cheating.

Why would Helia affiliate himself with those kind of people?

In Crystal's opinion, he was better than those boys. Helia encouraged peaceful resistance and he was incredibly cute.

First instinct told her to run to his billowy arms and plant her pink lips firm against his thin ones, but other part of her wanted to flee the scene and hide her messy hair under a huge spell or _hat._

Taking out her phone, she decides to ask an expert for advice.

_To Princess Stella of Solaria_

_Dear fellow princess, I am under a troubling predicament and require your assistance as to my course of action in this matter. I currently am in the great hall of Alfea for an early course of a meal and was found under the sudden news of the arrival of a young man of my interest. My hair and attire are a mess and I need, desperately, any spell to make me look decent._

_Yours truly, Princess Crystal of Linphea._

_No need to be so formal dear. We girls should help each other when in need. Try a quick capillos brautyfier or try the following spell that I learned in Teen Fairy ''Let me have a beautiful hair, during all of my affairs.'' Both spells work incredibly well but don't last much longer than 5 hours. Now, go princess flash a smile, wink an eye and get that crush of yours ;)_

_Stella_

Crystal giggles and thanks the perky blonde before trying out a quick hair fixer spell. Got to loved magic

Just as she was done Helia's scrutinizing gaze moved to her.

''Crystal?'' He waved from far and she gracefully made her way to him.

''Hi.'' She hugs him briefly in a form of salutation and nods towards his friend's direction.

''Hello. Nice to meet you.'' The man with the olive complexion says.

''You too.'' She smiles politely while trying to give the wizard the hint that she wants him to leave her and Helia alone. Apparently, the guy does not pick on the message as he stays in place.

She 'hmphs' in annoyance, but both specialists don't seem to pay attention. The air turns awkward as Helia looks between his friends and as Crystal glares at Nabu.

Nabu suddenly exclaims ''Look there is Flora!''

''Flora!'' Nabu calls out to the flower fairy.

Flora looks at them and smiles, making their way to them with a nervous stride.

''Hi guys,'' she says when she reaches the group.

''Hello.'' Helia responds.

''Hi Flora.'' Nabu smiles, friendly and brotherly like.

''Hey.'' Crystal smiles at her friend and when she looks at the nature girl properly notices that she was blushing and constantly playing with her hair. Her nervousness baffles Crystal for a second, but the she realizes that maybe Flora was uncomfortable for being so close to such handsome men.

''How are you doing?'' Nabu asks.

''I have my bad and good days. I got an A for Palladium's quiz!'' She proudly holds up a white sheet of paper with the scarlet letter 'A' stamped.

''Congratulations. It looks easy though.'' Nabu smirks and ruffles the girl's hair playfully.

''Hahaha, I would like to see you try it. The only thing you guys know is brute force and weapons.'' She challenges back with a surprising playfulness that Crystal did not know. _So, they are friends?_ Crystal thinks.

''My man, Helia, right here know his way around history and herbs and all that philosophy thingy.'' Nabu puts a proud hand on his friend's shoulder. Helia shakes his head, but grins nonetheless.

''And that's why you guys once got stuck in _quietus carnivorous_. Like seriously, who doesn't know what those are? I bet even Stella would have had the sense to keep quiet after some time or maybe not'' she giggles.

''That was a long time ago!'' Nabu protests and Flora laughs. Crystal keeps watching them with an intrigued smile as to their closeness that she did not notice Helia's gaze towards Flora until later.

Slightly turning to look at the handsome boy, she finds his eyes locked on the girl with the green eyes similar to her own. Flora was laughing playfully with Nabu like siblings would when teasing each other. Helia was watching Flora like any girl would like to be stared at. His eyes were intent on her and every gesture seemed to make him more fascinated with her. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was hopelessly and remarkably in love with Flora of Linphea.

And Crystal hated that.

* * *

In a dark cave, a darkly dressed wizard closes his eyes in concentration. Water drips in the cave and rats roam the corner, but the man pays no attention to such detail. The mist around him grows stronger and larger as three figures appear.

''What do you want?'' One of the witches spats.

''My dear, I think I have finally found the answer to our success.''

''What do you mean?'' Another one snarls

''I found the dragon fire.''

A taunting silence engulfs the malicious creatures as they soak in the information. Total dominance and power seems so close to their grasp that suddenly nothing makes sense.

''We can't take chances. You need to make sure you have found it or otherwise we won't bother with stealing it.''

''Her.'' Baltor corrects.

''Pff, with more reason. It is a person? This energy vacuum will tell you about the magical energy and if it reaches its fullest inform us.'' A gem shaped, crystal object appear in his gloved hands and he accepts it.

''Why me?'' He asks not wanting to do the dirty work.

''If you would have kept your powers, this wouldn't happen! You lose to those sickening couples and now you don't longer have the dragon fire.'' One of the witches yells infuriated.

''Don't raise your voice at me.'' Baltor warns.

Dark eyes stare at him coldly and the connection disappears.

He has to find a way to get to the young, inexperienced fairy but how? She is constantly in the presence of others and Alfea is a school with many excellent professors that wouldn't think twice when protecting students.

But he needs to do this, no matter how. If it means that he has to destroy her friends first, then by all means.


	10. New Enemies

**DEAR CLOUNDSHADOW, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTION.**

**SO, THE STORY WILL BE APPROACHING ITS ENDING SOON. I GUESS THIS STORY WILL ABOUT 15 CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE. MAYBE LESS OR MAYBE MORE ;)**

**I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY FRIDAY AND SOMETIMES IN BETWEEN. ENJOY SWEETIES!**

* * *

A week had passed. A whole week since Bloom hastily kissed Sky, since Timmy and Tecna kissed for the first time, since Flora and Layla became close again, since Stella met her new 'boy toy' as her friends refer to him. Life couldn't be harder on the group of fairies and specialists. Fortunately, they were finally done with the community work in Eraklyon.

Bloom glances around the room looking for her friends in Wizgiz's class. Flora and Tecna were listening intently to the lecture although Flora had a sad expression in her face and Tecna was listening with a faint smile. Behind her Musa was tapping her pen against her blank notebook 'secretly' listening to sad tunes in her earphones and Stella was doodling broken hearts in her pink notebook. Layla was in the back of the room with a bored expression.

Some of them were feeling pretty depressed and she knew the reason. Bloom had a boyfriend back home but she had never felt that way. What she felt with Andy was nothing compared to how Sky made her feel. Sky was the one and he will always be; so, losing him was like losing herself in an endless maze.

Wizgiz finishes his lesson and the girls all pack up their stuff to wait for the bell to ring.

''Hey Bloom. I have to show you something.'' Stella calls out behind her. Bloom turns around to curiously look at her blond friend.

''What is it?''

''A little gift I got.'' Stella winks and the bell rings signaling class is over. All the fairies file out of the room and Bloom pulls on Stella's arm to ask for the 'little something'.

''So what is it?'' Bloom asks while her other four friends form a circle around them.

''What are you talking about?'' Musa asks. Stella grins mischievously for a moment and looks for something in her purse for a second.

''I convinced Alex to get us these. It's just what we need!'' Stella exclaims giving out cards to each girl.

''You got us fake IDs?'' Layla asks with an eyebrow raised.

''Duh.'' Stella teases holding up her own card.

''Hmm this is really nice and all but what are we going to do with this?'' Flora asks unconvinced.

''There is this a-ma-zing place in Magix that throws wicked parties. Come on! Just a girl's night out. We can hang out there and just dance.'' Stella tries to convince the other girls.

''Today is Friday and we have the weekend free.'' Tecna notes with a shrug.

''Exactly! So what do you say?''

''I say we go!'' Layla exclaims happily twirling in the spot and showing off her new dance moves.

''Let's do it.'' Musa grins

''Who else is coming?'' Bloom asks not really sure if she can bear the sight of Sky without doing something stupid.

''Just us girls.'' Stella tells her.

''Then I'm in.''

''I don't see a reason why not.'' Tecna shrugs.

''I don't know guys. I'm pretty tired and don't feel much like going out.'' Flora whispers her hand in her head, rubbing her temple in attempt to relieve a little pressure.

''Are you alright, Flora?'' Bloom asks gently.

''It's just a headache. I'll stay and sleep in early'' The mentioned replies.

''Okay, suit yourself. Hope you feel well soon.'' Stella comments hugging her nature friend and the other girls group hug the two.

''Have fun girls.'' Flora smiles at her friends.

''Let's get ready! We leaving at 8.'' Musa plans out.

''Yay!'' Layla cheers.

''I'll go to my apartment to get changed and will come back. Bye girls.'' Stella waves at them

The girls go rest for a while and shower until it was time to get ready. All of them tried looking more mature with different clothing and more make up than usual. Bloom straightened her usually wild red hair and even though it was still in layers it looked straighter. She applied a glossy lip stick with smoky eyes and a black blazer over a frilly white shirt and black tight pencil skirt. She put on her black pumps wobbling slightly as she practiced walking outside the dorm. Musa was already outside in blue jean shorts, chic looking tennis shoes, a red long sleeved V neck blouse and her signature ponytails.

''You look pretty.'' Bloom tells her sincerely.

''Thanks Bloom. You look amazing.'' Musa beams back at her.

''You want me to do your make-up?'' Bloom asks noticing that Musa was only wearing a rhubarb colored lipstick. The musical fairy shrugs and sits in the closest couch.

''Sure but don't overdo it.''

Bloom cautiously does her friend's makeup. She carefully does the essentials of curling eyelashes and applying base to hide blemishes and to make her friend look more mature does a bold cat eye look on her.

''Girls looking good.'' Layla calls entering the room in a hot pink sleeveless shirt and tight blue leggings. Her feet were covered in black tennis and her hair loosely curled around her shoulders.

''Fiu fiu! Who is that gorgeous professional dancer?'' Musa playfully whistles. Layla grins and twirls in the spot, beaming back at her friend.

''Tonight I want to forget everything and dance the night away,'' She says raising her hands above her head and swinging to a deaf tune.

''That's partially true. You can enable your mind to shut down momentarily by rehearsing any sport or activity.'' Tecna informs and the girls have to do a double take to confirm it is her. She was wearing a short latex black skirt, a buttoned up purple half-quarter blouse and silver sandals. Her silver bracelets were dangling as she moved and her dangling earrings graced her slender necklace.

''What?'' She asks feeling self-conscious ''it is logical to dress appropriately for the situation.''

''You look different.'' Bloom informs her.

''You look beautiful, though.'' Musa assures.

''Where is Stella? The only thing we need is for her to be taking hours to get ready.'' Tecna asks desperate for a change of topic and Stella does not disappoint her.

As though waiting for the right moment to enter, Stella enters the room graciously in very high black pumps and a tight red dress. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her makeup flawless as usual.

''My girls! You all look great. I'm so excited.'' She squeals excitedly.

''Our night out as young adults.'' Layla smirks.

''Sounds fancy.'' Musa giggles.

''Ready?'' Bloom smiles and all say goodbye to Flora, excitedly walking towards a cab waiting outside Alfea for them. The background blurs by in the dark tinted windows as the cab flies above the magical forest and into Magix.

''Do you all have your IDs?'' Bloom asks taking out her ID from her blazer pocket.

''I have mine.'' Tecna takes out her ID from her phone cover.

''We all have it.'' Layla informs as the other girls take out their IDs.

''Great!'' Musa smirks excitedly.

''does Sky know you are going to a party?'' Bloom asks Stella.

''He knows I am with you guys but I can't tell him we are partying. He'll probably call one of you to make sure I am not with any guy or something.'' She shrugs her shoulders.

''Does he know you fought with Brandon?'' Tecna asks

''No.'' The sun fairy whispers.

''Why?'' Layla asks curiously.

''It's just that he'd be all 'I told you so!' and I don't know. I just thought that there was something between me and Brandon and to end it so soon is like a failure.''

''Aren't you exaggerating, Stell?'' Bloom asks her friend referring to the fight.

''He said I could date whomever I wanted. He doesn't care about me because he said I wasn't the only girl in the universe _and _that doesn't mean that he can control my life. He can't change who I am.'' She whispers feeling very small.

''It was probably the heat of the moment.'' Bloom comforts her. The princess smiles gratefully at her.

''Let's not think about that. Today we all are going out for a girl's night. Too bad Flora couldn't come.'' The princess of Tides pouts.

''I think she is bummed out for Helia.''

''She is tired and she doesn't like loud environments, girls.'' Tecna defends her absent friend.

''We are here.'' The gruff voice of the taxi driver informs. The driver wishes them farewell after they pay and rolls his eyes muttering something along the lines of ''girls talk too much.''

Two hunky men stand at each side of a mahogany door. A slight volume of music could be heard outside but not too loud or clear for Musa to recognize the song. The girls nervously walk up to the security guards.

''have a reservation?'' One of them asks.

''No, but we can pay.'' Stella shrugs.

''Aren't you missies too young?'' the other calve man asks.

''No, here are our IDs.'' Musa extends her ID card.

''Alright, come in.'' He opens the door not bothering to even glance at the ID. As soon as he opens the door, the music makes them instantly shiver at the loud volume it penetrates and vibrates through the walls.

''Soundproof walls.'' Tecna notes and explains to her friends why the music sounded so faint outside the four walls containing the bodies of partying people.

''This music is great.'' Musa starts swaying to the tune of the electronic music smirking at the princess of tides.

''I'll go grab drinks.'' Bloom yells over the loud music. The girls nod and go to a corner of the room to talk and start dancing.

Bloom carefully walks in her very high heels to one of the bars, carefully pushing people to the side. When she gets to the bar though she realizes with bewilderment that she doesn't know much about alcoholic drinks.

''Can I buy you something?'' A blonde guy asks Bloom just as her turn was approaching. She looks at him uncertainly and watches with disgust as his eyes wander to her body without discretion.

''No thanks. I'm good.'' She lies trying desperately to remember any name of a drink mentioned in either TV programs or books or any high school kid in her classes.

''five rum and cokes.'' She concludes to the barista. The guy asks for he ID and when she extends it to him, he winks and starts doing her beverages.

Unknowingly to her, a pale man with dark eyes was watching her every move. He was intriguingly watching her resemblance to an _old friend _of his. Sixteen years had passed for the man and he still hadn't found the keeper of the dragon flame and that girl looked a lot like Miriam, the last queen of Sparx.

He starts to slowly approach the pretty girl and sits beside her.

''Hello. My name is Baltor.'' He informs extending a ''friendly'' hand.

''Bloom.'' She responds surprised by his sudden appearance but delighted that such a handsome, older man had approached her.

''How old are you?'' He asks and she hesitates for a second.

''twenty-one.''

_Damn, he was sure she was the girl of the dragon fire._

''It was a pleasure meeting you, Bloom.'' He stands up from his place abruptly but before he leaves he notices she had a bracelet with the letters ''Alfea fairies'' imprinted in her wrist.

''You went to Alfea?'' He asks reasoning that she lied about her age. He does a once over at her figure and notices with satisfaction her slim body looked too young to be 21 and that she was rather short.

''Yeah, I'm learning more about my powers because I don't know where they came from.''

_There! ''I'm learning.'' She was definitely lying about her age. Now all he needed was to figure out how to make her ''trust'' him so he could find a way to learn if she was the keeper of the dragon fire._

''That is interesting. I am a professor in magical powers.'' He lamely lies but due to her inexperience in magical settings, she believes him.

_How naive._

''Really?'' She asks knowing that, that was not her brightest moment but her mind was too clouded to think of anything else to say.

''Five rum and cokes.'' The bartender calls and Bloom quickly stands up to pay for the drinks and tries to balance the plate with the beverages in her hand.

''I need to give these to my friends.'' She tells him and he nods slowly, too deep in thought.

She moves to the corner where her friends are happily dancing and carefully walks between the people in her high heels, trying not to spill the drinks.

''Those are alcoholic?'' Stella's eyes widen comically.

''If we want to try a night out as adults might as well try this! And who better than with my best friends?'' Bloom smirks offering a drink to each girl and sipping carefully.

''Why are you blushing?'' Tecna notes and Bloom's cheeks redden even more.

''This man came over to me and I don't know, I got so nervous.''

''Who was it?'' Stella asks straining her neck and searching all men in the party to the one Bloom was talking about.

''He was wearing a suit and had dark eyes. His hair is long and he is _older.''_ She winces

''Is it that one?'' Musa asks pointing to a very old, robust man perving in younger girls.

''NO! OH GOD.'' Bloom begins laughing until she feels eyes burning through her skin. Not literally, but someone was looking at her very intently.

She turns around and finds Baltor looking intently at her.

''That one.'' She whispers to Musa. The girls turn and look at Baltor indiscreetly.

''That guy over there?'' Stella loudly yells pointing a finger at him. Baltor only clenches his jaw in annoyance but doesn't do anything else to show how deeply annoyed he was at being pointed at.

''Stella. He saw you.'' Bloom hisses embarrassed but the blonde only laughs airily.

''he knows you are a teenager. '' Tecna laughs at the immaturity of her best friends.

''Very cute but let's keep dancing!'' Layla exclaims pulling the girls to a circle and swinging to the beat of the music.

Somewhere between dancing and drinking the sweet alcoholic drinks, Bloom finds an undeniable urge to go to the bathroom. She clenches her thighs and runs to where the signs read the girls' bathroom is. She enters a white tiled room and when she finds a vacant toilet seat she sits down carefully to do her business. She sighs in relief when she is done and goes outside to glance at herself in the mirror.

Her face was a tomato. It was red from her excitement at dancing and drinking. She looked very beautiful in her clothing and she admits that she looked it. Fixing her hair and applying more lip gloss, she goes outside only to find Baltor leaning 'casually' against the wall.

''Oh hey.'' She exclaims surprised.

''Your friends look nice.'' He comments.

''yeah.'' She agrees looking awkwardly at the floor. He smirks evilly before masking his face to one of friendliness and stepping closer to her.

''I want to know more about you and I would like to help you in search of the source of your powers. _Believe me_ that I want to know about you.'' He huskily whispers and she thanks the gods that the darkened room hided her blush.

''thanks and sure.'' She whispers back not knowing how to respond.

''But you can't come with your friends. You must meet me alone.''

''Where can I find you?''

''That's for you to later found out.'' And with a smirk, he turns on his heel. If only Bloom knew how troublesome Baltor really is.

* * *

''He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not'' Flora pouts watching a girl with long hair plucking petals from a flower _Flora _had created. With uncharacteristic irritation, she steps closer to the girl and taps her shoulder. But to Flora's surprise the girl was Princess Crystal of Linphea.

''Sorry to disturb you princess but I have to say that you are damaging a beautiful little flower.'' Flora bows down slightly.

'' I apologize but I can't help it. I'm seeking truth about my true love in this primrose.'' The girl's green eyes glaze over. Flora smiles, forgiving the girl and liking her attitude.

''I think I need to try that, too.'' She giggles, creating a primrose in her palm.

''He loves me.'' Flora girlishly giggles thinking of his handsome face.

''he loves me not.'' She pouts.

''he loves me.'' She smiles widely, remembering their first dance.

''He loves me not.'' She stops smiling and a pang of jealousy shoots through her at the thought of Helia being with another girl.

''he loves me!'' The last petal rests between her thumb and index finger as she triumphantly raises it above her head and the two Linphean fairies burst out to a fit of giggles.

''I'm Flora.'' The fairy of nature introduces herself as her giggles cease.

''I know.'' The princess responds with an amused smile. '' So, who do you like?''

Flora instantly blushes. ''He is from Red Fountain.''

''Mines too!'' Crystal yells excitedly.

Flora giggles. ''He is your boyfriend?''

''No, but he'll be. I'll make sure of it.'' Crystal smirks. ''And you should make sure your crush knows about your feelings before someone else comes along.''

Flora genuinely smiles for the advice. ''I know. Thank you princess for passing the time with me. My friends had such fun last night that they haven't woken up.''

The two girls laugh again.

''It was my pleasure and maybe I'll see you around soon. Hopefully, in a double date with the red fountain guys we are infatuated about.''

''Maybe they know each other.''

''Maybe.''

* * *

_So many of you asked for Crystal to come in the story and the villain is Baltor! Wait for the following chapters to know more about Baltor and how the specialists will come into place in this ending I have planned ;)_

Remember to review, follow or mark as favorite.

_Take care,_

_xoxo_


	11. Friends and Acquaintances

**So, I'm pretty excited to finish this fanfic so I can start writing about my other ideas. Fanfiction is an escape from all the pressure and stress so believe me that I need to write stories. I think I will spend more time in the other stories I'm planning to write. I have an excellent idea and I'm pretty excited to publish it soon. Currently, I am writing a Tecna and Timmy story that I intended to be a one shot but is slowly growing and growing. I love all Winx Club couples and I find it sad that there are so few stories about Tecna and Timmy or Layla and Nabu. I know I updated Thursday or was it Friday? Whatever it was, but I wanted to update soon. **

**I do not own Winx Club. If I did I would **_**so **_**change the way season 5 and 6 are.**

* * *

Never, ever drink heavily the first time you taste an alcoholic drink. The poor Winx girls were exhausted beyond belief and a pounding headache did not even allowed them to get up from the bed.

A sudden vibration alerts Bloom and wakes her up from her resting. She stretches her arm to look for the source of the noise only to feel soft hair beneath her fingertips. She quickly wakes up in alarm at seeing a head with a blanket pulled up to whoever it is ear's beside her own mop of red hair. She inhales and exhales slowly wondering what the hell happened and if she was so drunk to bring a person home. She tentatively reaches out to the person's hair again. It was blonde but had a different scent than Sky's. On the verge of crying, she moves a little closer. Suddenly, the person turns on her back and Bloom lets out a breath.

''Your phone is vibrating against my ass.'' Stella sleepily mumbles. Bloom chuckles and accepts the phone from Stella's hand.

''Hey'' she croaks out, not bothering to look at the caller ID. She needed water and sleep, urgently. Honestly, the headache was worse when speaking.

''Hmm Bloom?'' Sky asks unsure from the other end.

''Oh hey Sky!'' Bloom tries sounding better than how she actually felt and subconsciously fixed her hair.

''Are you alright?''

''Just fine.''

''Okay?'' She stifled a laugh already imagining his nose scrunched up in confusion.

''Why are you calling me?'' She asks and flinches at the rudeness of her question. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Sky but things weren't all pink and peachy between them.

''I wanted to ask if Stella is with you. She didn't come home.''

_You could have called Flora, who is not hung over and would sweetly accept your call. Or any of the other girls. Even Stella herself._

She bites her tongue, restraining from spitting out the words. She knows he is only concerned for his cousin and as a good family member is looking out for her. But still, maybe she wanted him to be calling for something else. Really, she is only being naïve. She shouldn't expect him to call her at three in the afternoon to tell her in a relieved voice that he was no longer engaged. Apparently he already chose what he wants.

''She's with me. I'll tell her to call you when she wakes up, alright?'' she informs slightly coughing from the lump that just formed in her throat.

''Thanks Bloom.''

''No problem.'' And with that she hangs up.

Why did she have to fall for a forbidden guy? From the moment she found out that he is royalty, she should have turned her cheek to him and just ignored him. She did not have a chance with him to begin with. She is just a mediocre, earth girl who just got her Winx.

Or maybe not. Maybe there is more to her than what she knows. That would explain the dreams and nightmares she has been having with an older masked girl. The tall, beautiful girl hided he face behind a golden masked and her older features looked at Bloom with tender affection. It couldn't be pure coincidence that when she stepped foot in Magix she began having dreams of a magical spirit beckoning her. Her only hope of finding more about herself is Baltor and she has no idea where to find him.

Suddenly sleep does not sound appealing and she stands up from bed and paddles outside her dorm to sit on the couch in the living room of their dorm. A small fridge was against the corner and she quickly grabs a water bottle, twisting off the cap and gulping down the sweet cold liquid.

Everyone else of her friends was asleep leaving her in solitude. How could she contact Baltor? It's not like he gave her his phone number. Maybe she should return to the club. He did say that he was going to find her, but she needed him and _now_.

She could ask Faragonda but she already knows that Faragonda will get that gleam in her eyes- the one suspecting something and analyzing but she would never reveal anything to Bloom about her past or ancestors. Baltor, in the other hand, looked genuine in wanting to know about her past. It was weird to see such a dangerous and mysterious looking man being so generous. It would be like seeing Riven cuddling with a bunny. Speaking of bunnies, she hasn't seen Kiko since her return from the party and it was starting to bother her.

''Kiko?'' She calls and when she does not hear an answer she freaks out.

''Kiko?'' No answer. She dashes outside the dorm and scans her blue eyes quickly across every crevice of the Alfea halls.

''Kiko!''

''What's wrong Bloom?'' One of her classmates asks when she sees the panicked red head.

''I can't find Kiko.'' She whimpers. The brunette fairy smiles encouragingly and points at the exit.

''He went outside with Flora.''

''Thanks Veronica!''

She jogs outside Alfea and there he was! Kiko was jumping around a seated Flora under a hollow tree. The blue striped bunny was happily nibbling grass and jumping in excitement while the fairy was perched against the old tree with her eyes closed.

Bloom lets out a relieved laugh and makes her way over to the two.

''Hey.'' She greets softly. Flora opens her eyes to look at her new companion and smiles sweetly at the sight of Bloom.

''You finally woke up!'' she protests with a giggle.

''Sorry about that. I was tired.'' Bloom smiles sheepishly. Flora softly taps the grass beside her sitting form and Bloom sits, crossing her legs and looking up at the sky.

''We got a quiz in palladium's class this week.'' The ashy brunette reminds the redhead.

''Yeah, you studied?''

''Kind of. Can't really concentrate.''

''Why?'' Bloom asks curiously, twisting her body to look at her friend.

''I just can't.'' The flower fairy sighs dejectedly.

''Oh come on Flo. What are you not telling me?'' Bloom smiles, trying to coach the info out of her friend.

''I sometimes hate being shy. It's crippling. I want so badly to be brave like you Bloom.''

''Why?''

''Well, you see. I have never had a boyfriend, or have never been kissed before and everything makes me so nervous. I can't even look at Helia without blushing and I really want to talk to him to know how he feels about me. He sent me poems and they were beautiful, but I am too cowardly to respond.''

''You are not a coward. It's normal to be nervous around your crush and don't worry Flora. I'm sure he likes you just the way you are.''

''Thanks Bloom.'' Flora smiles toothily showing her pearly white teeth.

* * *

''I can bench press more than you!'' Brandon smirks cockily.

''Whatever.'' Alex responds only to roll his eyes.

''I'm way better than him.'' Nabu thinks Brandon mumbles under his breath and now is his turn to roll his eyes. Honestly, all of them were getting tired with the squire's antics, but they know that Brandon has been acting like that because he is jealous of Alex.

''dude, just shut it and keep working.'' Riven snaps. Brandon silently obliges lifting the iron weights in his tanned arms. The specialists were working out in Red Fountain's gym as they always do Saturday mornings. Except Sky. The blond prince still talked to some of them here and there in between classes and in missions with _some _of his friends but things weren't the same.

''You got your letter, Nabu?'' Timmy asks from his place seated in the floor drinking water.

''Not yet.'' Nabu sighs dejectedly.

''Heads up, Sky is coming.'' Riven mutters with his head jerking to the gymnasium's entrance.

''Hey!'' the prince smiles, purposely turning his head away from his squire.

''How are you?'' Helia asks in a calm, polite yet friendly manner.

''I'm… good.'' He mumbles scratching his neck. The slight pause does not go unnoticed by his friends and they look at him with conceived concern.

''You sure you are okay?'' Timmy asks, standing up from the ground and facing the crowned prince of Eraklyon.

''Yes. I'm good. Brandon can I talk to you?'' The squire's eyes slightly widen but any other emotion is not perceived in his boyish face.

''Sure.'' As soon as the two Eraklyons head behind the closed door of the gymnasium, the specialists scramble after them pressing their ears against the wall.

''We shouldn't be intruding in their privacy.'' Helia whispers, but keeps himself pressed against the wall.

''So move poet man. It's not like we are forcing you.'' Riven smirks and the navy haired specialist roll his eyes in annoyance.

''Shh. Keep quiet.'' Nabu orders.

''So what did you want to talk to me about Sky?''

''Look, I don't know how to say this but I realized that I shouldn't have fought with you. We are buddies and I wasn't being fair on you.''

''Sky-''

''No, let me finish. I have known you for so long that you are like my brother and I guess it's weird to see the girl that is like my sister with the guy that is like my brother.'' The blond stops to huff out a chuckle ''Also, I know about you being too airy and not a fan of solid relationships. But, I shouldn't have worried. Stella seems crazy about you and you have been with her all this time. I'm sorry.''

''Apology accepted but-''

''What?'' Sky cuts in.

''I'm no longer with Stella.''

Silence.

The minutes after that statement turned extremely awkward that Nabu was tempted to reveal himself from his hiding spot and a crack a joke- or _two_. The specialists only hear silence until Sky finds his voice to speak again.

''Say what?'' he exclaims in a voice slightly more pitched to be considered male.

''we had a fight and the next day she was already with this senior, Alex.''

''Say what?''

''You know, black hair, blue eyes, ugly, and stupid, weak, scrawny-'' Brandon starts rambling out derogatory terms and exaggerating way too much. Alex wasn't a bad guy and he wasn't stupid. Really none of the descriptions apart from 'black hair, blue eyes' were true.

''Say what?''

''You didn't know?'' The squire cries incredulously.

''No. Stella didn't tell me anything. When, why, where?''

''Hmm it was in Magix a little over a week ago and because I said she shopped too much.''

Sky laughs an incredulous laugh that borders on the lines of sanity.

''So yeah.'' Brandon finishes feeling slightly awkward.

''I can't believe you guys. I _can't_ and _won't_ believe this.''

''You were right I guess, from the beginning. Falling for the Winx kind of backfired on us.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that we aren't as focused on school now and we all are pretty bummed and wiped out. Timmy doesn't have the guts to talk to Tecna since one day she came over. Who knows what they did-''

''hey!'' Timmy protests and before he can make more noise; Riven clamps a hand over the genius's mouth.

''Shush. I want to hear what this asshole has to say about me.''

''-And Helia was rejected. Pretty much friend zoned. Apparently, Flora said she liked him, but when he sent her these sappy poems she ignored him. Layla still doesn't talk to Nabu and threatened to evaporate his dick if he gets near her again. By the way, Nabu receives the info about his fiancée today by a letter. Riven is head over heels for Musa but his egotism and pride do not allow him to declare himself.''

''Stupid piece of shit.'' Riven curses turning the doorknob and sauntering towards the Eraklyons.

''That's why that annoying blonde pixie left you! You ungrateful rat.'' Riven calls to Brandon, who looks bemused.

''You were spying on us?''

''You are so dead.''

''Someone is in the defensive.''

Before Riven had the chance to strangle the brunette, Sky reached forward and grabbed Riven's arms roughly.

''I missed you guys.''

''Ugh let go of me.'' Riven shrugs off disgusted with the overly dramatic reunion.

''Sky, glad you joined the group again.'' Nabu clamps a hand with Sky.

''So fiancé, huh?'' Sky asks, knowing how Nabu must feel and sympathizing with the wizard.

''Hopefully is not a snob like yours.'' Nabu exhales a nervous breath.

Sky smirks, but then his face turns stony serious.

''Who's Alex?''

''This senior dude that Brandon is obsessed with.'' Riven rolls his eyes.

''Look-'' whatever the squire intended to say was interrupted as a dark feathered and wide eyed owl flew over their heads.

''This is it.'' Nabu extends his hand just as the owl drops a letter in the wizard's extended arm.

''Wizards are so cool.'' Brandon tells Sky and the prince smiles, glad that he is talking with his childhood friend. Nabu rips the letter open and stares at it for some minutes.

''Oh god.'' Nabu whispers very quietly.

''Who is it?''

''Come see.''

A picture of a gorgeous princess wearing a puffy princess gown was at the right hand corner of the file. The file contained basic information such as age, place of birth, powers and etc. In the first line, imprinted in fancy black font read: Princess Layla of Andros.

''Holy crap.'' Brandon curses with a wide grin.

''Brandon, that language is such of a sailor. You are a specialist, boy.'' A voice growls behind them.

Codatorta the terrible was in his full height, towering over the specialist boys. His huge body was planted firmly and his buff arms crossed on his wide chest. His face wore a stern scowl and his thick brows were furrowed.

''Sir, how may we help you?'' Sky asks and bows slightly.

''Just warning you boys that Saladin and mystics feel a threat above Magix. Be careful.'' And with that the instructor moves to another group of specialists. The boys stare at their professor with baffled looks, but that changes when they remember Nabu's correspondence.

''Bro, you are so lucky.'' Sky pats his friend in the back and well conceals his slight jealousy that Nabu is engaged to a young lady he genuinely loves.

''Yeah.'' Nabu's dark eyes glaze over as thoughts of the Princess of Tides enter his mind. He thinks of their escapades to the forest and to their leva bike races, her curly hair blowing behind in her in wild excitement and her face flushed and free from worries. But then suddenly a thought enters his mind and his face furrows in agony. ''But, imagine how she is going to take it.'' Nabu whimpers.

''Bra burner chick.'' Riven shakes his head mockingly. The specialist knows that the princess of Tides is a strong willed and stubborn fairy. Her feminist beliefs could be a tad bit exaggerating as she believes that men are worthless and women are _way_ superior to them.

''Just talk to her soon. The more you wait, the more confused you are going to be and either way you wouldn't want the news to reach her by another person like last time .'' Helia advices and Nabu winces.

''You are right. Helia, can you come with me?''

''Sure. When?''

''Tomorrow, I want to take a shower and catch some zzz, now.''

* * *

Imagine Princess Crystal's shock when she was walking through Alfea for breakfast with a bad hair day and in that stupid, stupid moment Helia came over with one of his friends. His friend was a devilishly handsome wizard that Crystal heard from the hall's gossip that was dating Layla, but she broke up with him for cheating.

Why would Helia affiliate himself with those kind of people?

In Crystal's opinion, he was better than those boys. Helia encouraged peaceful resistance and he was incredibly cute.

First instinct told her to run to his billowy arms and plant her pink lips firm against his thin ones, but other part of her wanted to flee the scene and hide her messy hair under a huge spell or _hat._

Taking out her phone, she decides to ask an expert for advice.

_To Princess Stella of Solaria_

_Dear fellow princess, I am under a troubling predicament and require your assistance as to my course of action in this matter. I currently am in the great hall of Alfea for an early course of a meal and was found under the sudden news of the arrival of a young man of my interest. My hair and attire are a mess and I need, desperately, any spell to make me look decent._

_Yours truly, Princess Crystal of Linphea._

_No need to be so formal dear. We girls should help each other when in need. Try a quick capillos brautyfier or try the following spell that I learned in Teen Fairy ''Let me have a beautiful hair, during all of my affairs.'' Both spells work incredibly well but don't last much longer than 5 hours. Now, go princess flash a smile, wink an eye and get that crush of yours ;)_

_Stella_

Crystal giggles and thanks the perky blonde before trying out a quick hair fixer spell. Got to loved magic

Just as she was done Helia's scrutinizing gaze moved to her.

''Crystal?'' He waved from far and she gracefully made her way to him.

''Hi.'' She hugs him briefly in a form of salutation and nods towards his friend's direction.

''Hello. Nice to meet you.'' The man with the olive complexion says.

''You too.'' She smiles politely while trying to give the wizard the hint that she wants him to leave her and Helia alone. Apparently, the guy does not pick on the message as he stays in place.

She 'hmphs' in annoyance, but both specialists don't seem to pay attention. The air turns awkward as Helia looks between his friends and as Crystal glares at Nabu.

Nabu suddenly exclaims ''Look there is Flora!''

''Flora!'' Nabu calls out to the flower fairy.

Flora looks at them and smiles, making their way to them with a nervous stride.

''Hi guys,'' she says when she reaches the group.

''Hello.'' Helia responds.

''Hi Flora.'' Nabu smiles, friendly and brotherly like.

''Hey.'' Crystal smiles at her friend and when she looks at the nature girl properly notices that she was blushing and constantly playing with her hair. Her nervousness baffles Crystal for a second, but the she realizes that maybe Flora was uncomfortable for being so close to such handsome men.

''How are you doing?'' Nabu asks.

''I have my bad and good days. I got an A for Palladium's quiz!'' She proudly holds up a white sheet of paper with the scarlet letter 'A' stamped.

''Congratulations. It looks easy though.'' Nabu smirks and ruffles the girl's hair playfully.

''Hahaha, I would like to see you try it. The only thing you guys know is brute force and weapons.'' She challenges back with a surprising playfulness that Crystal did not know. _So, they are friends?_ Crystal thinks.

''My man, Helia, right here know his way around history and herbs and all that philosophy thingy.'' Nabu puts a proud hand on his friend's shoulder. Helia shakes his head, but grins nonetheless.

''And that's why you guys once got stuck in _quietus carnivorous_. Like seriously, who doesn't know what those are? I bet even Stella would have had the sense to keep quiet after some time or maybe not'' she giggles.

''That was a long time ago!'' Nabu protests and Flora laughs. Crystal keeps watching them with an intrigued smile as to their closeness that she did not notice Helia's gaze towards Flora until later.

Slightly turning to look at the handsome boy, she finds his eyes locked on the girl with the green eyes similar to her own. Flora was laughing playfully with Nabu like siblings would when teasing each other. Helia was watching Flora like any girl would like to be stared at. His eyes were intent on her and every gesture seemed to make him more fascinated with her. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was hopelessly and remarkably in love with Flora of Linphea.

And Crystal hated that.

* * *

In a dark cave, a darkly dressed wizard closes his eyes in concentration. Water drips in the cave and rats roam the corner, but the man pays no attention to such detail. The mist around him grows stronger and larger as three figures appear.

''What do you want?'' One of the witches spats.

''My dear, I think I have finally found the answer to our success.''

''What do you mean?'' Another one snarls

''I found the dragon fire.''

A taunting silence engulfs the malicious creatures as they soak in the information. Total dominance and power seems so close to their grasp that suddenly nothing makes sense.

''We can't take chances. You need to make sure you have found it or otherwise we won't bother with stealing it.''

''Her.'' Baltor corrects.

''Pff, with more reason. It is a person? This energy vacuum will tell you about the magical energy and if it reaches its fullest inform us.'' A gem shaped, crystal object appear in his gloved hands and he accepts it.

''Why me?'' He asks not wanting to do the dirty work.

''If you would have kept your powers, this wouldn't happen! You lose to those sickening couples and now you don't longer have the dragon fire.'' One of the witches yells infuriated.

''Don't raise your voice at me.'' Baltor warns.

Dark eyes stare at him coldly and the connection disappears.

He has to find a way to get to the young, inexperienced fairy but how? She is constantly in the presence of others and Alfea is a school with many excellent professors that wouldn't think twice when protecting students.

But he needs to do this, no matter how. If it means that he has to destroy her friends first, then by all means.


	12. Curiosity killed the cat

**Check out my other story: Gossip **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to an anonymous writer: Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I honestly did not notice my error with titles.**

Chapter 12:

_Nabu is looking for you._

_He wants to talk to you._

_It's important._

''Ugh!'' Layla groans and flops down on her soft, violet bed with a tired sigh. She was called downstairs by her best friend, Flora, for an ''important talk with someone'' but when the visitor was revealed, she immediately retreated back to her room. Helia's and Flora's soft voice still invade her mind and a_lmost _tempt her to go talk with Nabu. She has to be strong because she is aware of how much of an effect he has over her. Who knows, that with carefully spoken words and a soft smile he has her back in his strong arms? She can't let herself be toyed with.

He shouldn't have lied in the first place. As soon as he learnt the news, he should have called her over and explained to her the situation. Layla is not sure what his intentions were. He could have easily wanted to have a double relationship, or maybe he was nervous and overwhelmed. Whatever it was, he was mistaken for not telling her.

''I need to get rid of these pumped up energy.'' She whispers to herself and bounces off the bed to start looking for exercising clothes.

''You talking alone?'' A voice in the doorway laughs and when Layla looks she finds her two friends snickering at her.

''Let's go run or dancing or something.'' She pleads to Stella and Musa.

''Sweating? No, thanks.'' Stella instantly dismisses.

''Fat ass.'' Musa smirks at the blonde. Stella gasps exaggeratedly and put a manicured hand over her mouth.

''For real? You think I'm getting fatter?'' She cries and runs to the full length mirror to examine her physique. She turns to all angles and examines her tanned body.

''You can burn down calories by exercising.'' Layla sings says and grins at Musa.

''Let's go. I bought this super cute exercising outfit last week that I thought I would never use.'' Stella laughs airily.

''Brat.'' Musa laughs too.

After the three girls get ready with their outfits, they pack water bottles in a small hot pink backpack that Layla carries over her shoulders. They jog around Alfea's campus with the soft breeze cooling their sweating bodies.

''This feels nice.'' Layla sighs contently pushing her legs further apart to move faster. She closes her eyes and takes in the way the breeze cools her body and how her muscles tense and relax under her movements.

''Speak for yourself. I think I am going to faint.'' Stella groans.

''Stella, keep quiet.'' Musa suddenly stops in place and concentrates in a faint sound few kilometers away from them.

''What is it?'' Layla asks the musical fairy.

''I hear Bloom.''

''Bloom?''

''Yeah.'' She agrees to stand up in her tiptoes. She closes her eyes and takes in the surrounding sounds.

''A little northwest.'' She concludes.

''Do we go?'' Stella asks.

''Maybe she is in trouble.'' Musa shrugs sensing another voice she does not recognize.

''Why would you say that?''

Musa's face deadpan ''we are talking about Bloom.''

''Oh yeah'' Layla laughs agreeing that the redhead always is caught under trouble without her friends.

''I think I hear another voice.''

''Is it male or female?'' Stella asks. If it was female, then she'd be jealous of Bloom having another best friend; if it was male, she'd be sad because Bloom did not tell her about it.

''Male.''

''Is it Sky?''

''Can't really say. Let's go look.''

The three fairies move a northwest at the entrance of the magical forest. Layla and Stella follow Musa's lead and try to keep as quiet as possible under the crunching leaves and twigs.

''I wish Flora was here.'' Musa tells.

The three fairies suddenly stop as they recognize Bloom's voice. They cuddle closer together and try to peek at Bloom through the thick branches of a tree.

''…need to tell you something.'' They manage to catch the end of Bloom's sentence.

''yes?'' A masculine voice asks.

''I'm not twenty one. I lied.'' Bloom confesses and her friends try to look closer at them.

_Why would Bloom lie?_

''I already knew that.''

''How?'' Bloom asks, stepping back in shock.

''Figured.''

''Stella, you stepped on my foot.'' Layla groans and glares at the blonde.

''It's your fault for not letting me look. If you would just move.'' Stella glares back.

''Stop the two of you. They are going to hear us.'' Musa steps between the two princesses before any of their fights start. The two have different personalities, but at the same time have the same stubbornness and air of confidence and security that do not prevent them for disagreeing.

Unknowingly to the girls, the man already knew about their presence. Those annoying and nosy fairies just had to find out about everything.

''We are going to duet?'' Bloom asks again remembering what he had said when he found her.

''Not now.'' He clenches his jaw in annoyance. Bloom looks at him with confused blue eyes before shakily nodding.

''Oh.''

''Another day, we are being watched.''

''What?'' Bloom asks looking at her surroundings with alarm. Baltor extends a hand and makes bushes separate and reveal three huddled fairies. Bloom _almost _laughs at her friends' faces. They were found with their hands in the ''cookie jar''. Their eyes are wide and their mouths hang open.

''Wrong route.'' Musa giggles nervously.

''We were running and just came here.'' Layla smiles anxiously.

''It was coincidence.'' Stella laughs apprehensively.

''Who is this?'' Layla asks Bloom.

Bloom immediately blushes. ''Girls, this is my… friend Baltor. These are my best friends, Layla, Stella and Musa.''

Baltor raises a blond eyebrow ''All of your friends are princesses? Princess Layla of Tides, Princess Stella of Solaria and Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebular.''

The three mentioned Winx girls look at him with baffled looks. Stella puts a delicate hand over her forehead in dismay.

''How do you know so much about us?''

''Experience and connections.'' He shrugs and something about his smirk makes Musa think twice about demanding him for answers.

''Such as?''

''I have my sources.'' He says and does not reveal anything else.

''Not all my friends are royalty.'' Bloom tells in retard to his previously asked question.

''How did you guys meet?'' Musa asks.

''A party.'' Bloom responds widening her blue eyes in hope that her friends take the signal and recognize him as the man she had mentioned to them in the club last Friday night.

''Oh.'' The three of them catch the message and look at him properly.

His hair was long and thin tied back in a low ponytail that made him look more mature and manlier. His hair was between a shade of blonde and platinum, resembling the moon's light color and his complexion was pale as he had never taken a tan before. His eyes were an intriguing color that seemed to radiate wicked control. All in all, this man was pure darkness.

''What do you do, as in, for a living?'' Layla asks eyeing suspiciously. Bloom huffs out an annoyed breath at her friends' unofficial 'interview.'

''Guys, please.'' Bloom pleads.

''We'll just be on our way.'' Musa grins assuring and pulls on Stella's arm.

''What, why? I want to stay.'' Stella whines. Musa shoots her a warning look until the princess gives in and walks with Musa.

''Bye.''

As soon as they are out of sight, they explode into a frenzy of questions and remarks.

''Did you see his fashion sense? He needs a serious make- over.'' Stella says

''Something about him is weird.'' Musa thinks thoughtfully.

''Something about _her _is weird.'' Layla remarks.

''What, you think Bloom is hiding something?'' Musa asks.

''Not hiding. It's that she is not telling us something.'' Layla answers.

Stella throws up her hands. ''We need to find Tecna to figure this out.''

''Agree.'' Layla and Musa exclaim simultaneously.

* * *

''Why is it so lonely in here?'' Flora whispers to herself as she walks barefooted in her dorm. None of her friends were present and the eerie silence was making her uneasy.

''Bloom? Tecna?'' she calls hoping someone answers her back. When she hears no response, she sighs tragically and sits against the arm of a couch opposite Tecna's and Musa's room.

_Hmmph!_

''What was that?'' The nature fairy cries in alarm. It sounded like something was pounding or something fell on the carpet.

_Hmph!_

Recognizing the sound to be from Musa's and Tecna's room, she makes her way inside the wired room. Instruments and devices are connected left and right. The left side of the room is full of instruments, strong colors and looks messy; the right is an immaculately clean side that look perfectly groomed with carefully placed books and devices.

_Hmph!_

''Tecna?'' Flora asks hearing the sound coming from Tecna's closet.

_Hmph!_

''You can do this. Nothing will happen.'' The brunette chants to herself and creeping closer to the thumping door. She cautiously turns the doorknob and pulls the door open.

''Tecna!'' She exclaims surprised at the sight of her friend tied with vines. She nervously makes the vines calm down and release her genius friend.

''I'm so sorry. It's just that they like the dark.'' Flora whines sadly. Her poor friends must be tired of her always taking over the space of the dorm with her plants and herbs.

''It's quite alright.'' Tecna stretches her tired back. ''those were devil's snare?''

''No. How long were you in there?''

''About 15 minutes.'' Tecna shrugs and closes her closet door just as a root was nearing her foot.

''I'm so sorry.'' Flora apologizes again, but Tecna only shakes her head and smiles.

''Don't worry just try to be more careful with your plants.''

''TECNA!'' three fairies yell as they barge in the room.

''Why is everybody yelling my name today?'' Tecna asks as Stella, Musa and Layla enter the room.

''We… need… you for… something.'' Stella gasps out.

''It's about Bloom.'' Layla informs.

''What happened?'' Flora asks delicately.

''Nothing serious, well we aren't sure yet.'' Musa says as she regains her breath.

''Tell me what you need to ask me.'' Tecna announces and sits in a nearby chair as her friends all sit around the room to talk about Bloom's case. Half an hour later, they are done with the story and assumptions when Flora points out Bloom hadn't come home yet.

''You think she is alright?'' Stella worriedly asks.

''Did she tell you why she was going out?'' Layla asks Tecna. The technology fairy shakes her head, 'no'

''Should we look for her?'' Musa asks her best friends.

''I don't know what we are waiting for! Something could have happened to her.'' The sun and moon fairy abruptly stands from her place in Musa's bed and paces around the room.

''Listen sweetie, we can't be reckless. We have to have a backup plan in case, something really happened.'' Flora stands up gently and embraces the shaking blonde fairy.

''Do we tell Faragonda?'' Layla asks. Tecna instantly shakes her head

''We should ask for somebody else to help. What if nothing happened? We only only get Bloom in trouble for being outside her dorm this late.'' Tecna points to her digital clock revealing ''6:00 P.M''

''It's not even that late.'' Musa points out.

''Who do we call?'' Flora asks. Tecna shrugs thinking of someone.

''The specialists?'' As soon as the words leave her mouth, Layla stands from her place.

''No. What difference would it make? We can defend ourselves!''

''I'll call Jared.'' Musa says taking out her phone.

''Alex?'' Flora asks Stella. The princess nods shakily taking out her phone.

''Layla, we need to tell someone in case we don't come back and also so they know our location and have the authorities ready.'' Tecna explains to the fuming princess.

''Okay.'' She mumbles and sits back on the ground with her legs crossed.

''Jared says he'll tell Saladin in secret and that Saladin warned that he felt a sinister presence.'' Said Musa, flopping in a corner of her bed and hanging up her phone.

''Alex will accompany us.'' Stella says as soon as she is done with her call.

''Perfect.'' Tecna nods approvingly

''Let's get going, then.''

''How? Are we flying?'' Musa asks

''My scepter.'' Stella grins

''But, Faragonda detects transportation spells.'' Flora shots down but Tecna shakes her head.

''She does but remember Stella has permission to leave Alfea given she resides in Magix.'' Tecna grins.

''Perfect.'' Musa fist pumps the air.

''Alex is driving to the part of the forest I remember. We'll probably have to fly because I don't know the magical forest too well.'' Stella says ''Solaria!'' her sun shaped ring takes the form of a scepter in her hands and she creates a portal, one by one entering and ending at the entrance of the magical forest.

There, parked against a tree is Alex waiting for the younger fairies. He smiles fondly and climbs off his leva bike.

''Hey girls.'' He salutes.

''Not in the mood.'' Stella waves a dismissive hand at him too worried about Bloom to care. A look of hurt crosses across the specialist's face, but he hides it with another smile.

''Musa, listen for a source of sound; Stella, create light and Flora lead the way. We, Layla, are going to be on guard in case of anything.'' Tecna commands. Musa and Flora step to the lead of the group to find a source of sound and Stella creates a ball of light sending it to the sky to light up the forest.

''The trees are scared.'' Flora sadly notices.

''They are here.'' Musa says hearing a buzzing close ahead.

''I feel dark energy.'' Layla comments.

''I sense some energy a few perimeters away.'' Tecna says shutting down her wrist device.

When they reach a clearing, they find Bloom tied to a tree with glowing orange. Baltor was in front of her chanting an unknown spell.

''Yo!'' Musa groans threating.

''Stop right there. Winx club!'' Stella cries and all girls transform into their Winx forms with a strong bright light. When their transformation is done, they pose in front of Baltor with their hands poised ready to attack. The wizard groans in annoyance and scream in anger.

''I'm so tired of all you fairies. Stay out of this.'' He roars.

''Leave Bloom alone.'' Layla threatens.

''You'll pay for interrupting me.'' He threatens back and starts glowing purple. The faries step back in alarm at his energy.

''You need to find Sky and Jared. Tell Jared to sound the alarm and notify Sky.'' Tecna commands Alex, who dutifully runs to his leva bike and does as told.

''You'll pay!'' Baltor roars again and this time he attacks the fairies.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be uploaded soon and I know there wasn't romance in this chapter but there will be in the following chapters. Remember you can always suggest something and I accept all type of criticism. This story will take about 15 chapter so ch. 13 and 14 will be battles and rescues. Chapter 25, on the other hand, is the epilogue. Message me to let me know how many years later you would like the epilogue to be written at._

_Review, follow and/or mark as favorite._

_Take care_

_xoxo_


	13. Girl in Distress

_**Hey lovelies! We made it to 50 reviews, yay! All thanks to you guys and hopefully you'll guys will stick with me for the next few chapters and maybe I'll post other stories; I have a lot of plot bunnies in mind so we'll see when and if I write them. In the last chapter I made a mistake and said chapter 25, I meant 15. I'm so sorry for the mistake. **_

_**I noticed that I lost followers and favorites. Please, do not hesitate to message me with any criticism, concern or praise. I would like to know how I can do better. Additionally, I want to apologize for the delay. I haven't updated in a long time and it was making me crazy.**_

Chapter 13.

Alex nervously wipes his hands in his red fountain uniform for the measureless time since the Winx found Baltor in the magical forest. He tries to concentrate on driving his leva bike carefully to Red Fountain since it was a pretty dangerous rout and given the speed he was driving at; it wouldn't surprise him if he ended up in Magix's newspapers in the decayed section. He was previously ordered by Tecna to go find Sky and his squad to inform them about the occurrence with the wizard, Baltor. How they could help the Winx was beyond Alex; given the fact that the girls probably went somewhere else to fight and the boys do not know their location but Tecna must have figured something out.

He was given a hard task, in all honesty. How can he tell Sky that Bloom and her friends are under the threat of Baltor, a very powerful wizard? How can he tell Helia that the girl he loves is in danger? How can he tell Riven that Musa can end up hurt? He can't tell them that the girls they all love and care for are under danger and that he fled the scene as a messenger. Maybe Tecna dismissed him because she thought he was only going to be a disruption or something alike. Sighing deeply he manages to arrive to Red Fountain in approximately 15 minutes, a record time for him.

As expected headmaster Saladin was standing in the entrance with his staff in hand and professor Codatorta behind him and the ever-so-visible scowl on his face.

''Fill me in on what happened, boy.'' Saladin softy commands with slight steel and worry in his wistful voice. The headmaster was notified by his student, Jared about the impending danger and it made the older man worry a lot that a young group of girls, including royalty, were under a threat.

Alex fills them in on the story as far as he knows about the Winx looking for Bloom and finding her in a clearing in the magical forest bound by a wizard all the while shifting from foot to foot nervously and wiping his hands on his pants numerous times.

''Go rest.'' Saladin reassuringly smiles noticing the boy's worried stance. The young man had done his job of communicating and he shouldn't dwell in what more experienced gentlemen will take into their hands and deal with.

''I can't rest yet.'' he answers but rushes in to say ''with all respect Headmaster Saladin. What are you going to do?'' Alex asks.

''Contact the authorities, of course. This could lead to something more serious. Wizard Baltor hasn't committed any crime worthy of imprisonment, yet but we have to be cautious.'' The old wizard explains.

With a shaky nod, Alex enters his school and much to his embarrassment collides with someone.

''Watch out where you are walking.'' Riven growls and Alex hesitates, but ends up opening his mouth to fill in the specialists in what happened.

''I was actually looking for you guys. The Winx are in trouble.'' He hurriedly communicates.

The boys blink in astonishment and then silence fills the room.

''How?'' Timmy asks as he recovers from the sudden way Alex announced 'danger'.

''They made upset a powerful wizard. I don't really know the entire story, but Tecna asked me to tell you guys.'' He bows his head in shame recalling the incident.

In a flash, Riven seizes him by the collar and slams him against the wall.

''Where are they?'' He grits out between his teeth, glaring daggers at the black haired youth.

''Magical forest.''

''You didn't do anything?'' Sky asks incredulously. Alex only lowers his eyes in shame not dignifying a response.

''And you call yourself a hero.'' Brandon comments with what sounds like disgust and disappointment.

''Guys, there are more important things to worry about. We need to help the girls.'' Helia points out.

''Right after I smash his pretty little head.'' Riven threatens and pushes the specialist further into the wall. The boy holds up his hands, thinking he deserves any kind of punishment for fleeing like a coward.

''Let's not waste time, Riven! Helia is right.'' Nabu tries to tell the magenta haired, and set his priorities.

''I'm sorry but I did not know what to do. Saladin already called the authorities and the girls were exactly twenty meters straight from the South entrance of the magical forest.'' Alex says.

''Wait, how do you know the exact location?'' Sky asks wearily, suspicion in his blue eyes.

''I helped them look for Bloom and I figured the meters by the amount of gas used in my leva bike.''

''Okay.'' Sky agrees, too shocked and worried to think further on that issue.

''You need to help the Winx.'' Alex pleads and his voice shakes slightly.

''Thank you for telling us.'' Helia smiles and Alex eagerly returns the smile feeling better and leaving them to chat about the incident.

''I just cannot believe how they got in danger. This is ridiculous.'' Sky protests, pulling on his hair.

''Should we take the leva bikes or squad ship? The ship is faster.'' Nabu says.

''I guess we should take the squad ship. We have to ask Saladin though''

''What the hell are we waiting for?'' Riven snarls. All of his friends know that he has an undoubted need to protect the fairy of music and that her being in danger was making his temper boost up faster than normal.

''I'll go ask Saladin. Tim, go ahead and check that the ship is ready to take flight and Nabu help with machinery. Guys, pack up all necessary weapons, brews and medical kits necessary. Go!'' Sky commands.

The guys run to their assigned jobs. They pack up and carefully choose what they deem to be useful in this rescue mission. Minutes later, the six specialist boys are in a red and white squad ship flying through Magix in search of the fairies of the Winx Club.

''I can't believe how the girls got in trouble.'' Helia sighs, images of a soft spoken girl in his mind.

''Heads up Helia! I think I found them.'' Timmy announces cheerfully.

''How are we supposed to do this?'' Brandon asks, looking down at all the trees that impede the ship from lowering to the ground.

''I'll have to stay here. If anything goes wrong, I can use the ship's weapons. You guys will have to climb down or something.'' Timmy responds evenly.

''Jump?'' Helia asks, however Sky was already taking out a strong, lope rope and a few parachutes if anyone needed.

''Get as close to the ground as you can, Timmy.'' Sky says.

''Parachutes from this height look tacky.'' Riven chuckles humorlessly ''I'll go first.'' He volunteers and grabs the rope from the prince's hand to tie it strongly against one pole close to the door.

''Open the south hanger.'' Riven yells and seconds later a strong wind hits his face. He sighs deeply and lets the rope hang from the ship and slightly above the ground. With admirable velocity and strength, he plunges down the rope and lands with a loud grunt in the soiled land.

''Careful with the mud.'' Timmy calls.

''Thanks for the heads-up.'' Riven sarcastically yells back.

A minute later, he sees his brunette friend land beside him.

''Where are the girls?'' Brandon asks and they hear a voice from the clearing close to their landing spot.

''World Wide Web.'' Tecna cries.

''Guys, there is a fight going on. Hurry!'' Brandon calls as Helia lands in front of them.

''Let's wait for the others to hear what Timmy has planned.''

Nabu flops down next and stands up with staff in hand.

''Timmy already figured something out. It's kind of rushed, but we don't have any other option, I guess.'' The wizard shrugs.

''what is it?''

''We are going to ambush him.'' Sky responds as soon as he lands down. He flops his blonde hair out of his face ''we are going to surround him and then we'll attack from all sides.'' He creates a circle in the dirt with his phantom blade to correctly explain their startegy.

''What about Timmy?'' Helia asks shading his eyes from the sun to look up at the sky.

''He will be in command of an escape for the Winx and if anything goes wrong, he will release either a cage or net to imprison Baltor.'' Sky responds puffing out his chest, gratified with Timmy's rescue plan. However, not everyone seemed to agree with him.

''It's just one man. I can take him out easily; don't you think you guys are exaggerating?'' Riven says with a raise of his eyebrow.

''Look Riv, we have to be as careful as possible and we have to be cautious in case anything goes wrong. One little surprise may stumble our plan so we need to have back up from all sides.''

''Agree.'' Brandon echoes with a shake of his floppy, brown hair.

''So, here it is: Helia you sneak up behind him.'' Sky traces a sloppy letter 'H' in the circle he had already created. ''To the sides we have Riven and Brandon.'' He traces a letter 'R' to the right and a letter 'B' in the left. ''I will reveal myself and Nabu will be right behind me, facing Baltor but hidden.''

''Why do you reveal yourself?'' Brandon asks; his royal squire duties kicking in. He is supposed to take care of his prince and now his friend wants to expose himself to danger.

''Because I should.'' Sky responds and leaves no room for discussion as a surprised squeal comes from Flora.

''Flora.'' Helia tries to run to her, but Nabu and Sky hold him back in time. The long haired boy tries to run to her but is held back and comforts himself with the thought that Flora can defend herself.

''Get into positions.'' Riven commands roughly.

As stealthily as possible, the specialist boys are able to get into positions with weapons raised. Admittedly, they'd rather use weapons such as blades, restraints and shields, but at the moment they have bows, spears and guns. It is easier to attack the long distance with a weapon that is easy to throw or use and hurts the person though does not guarantee death of whoever is harmed.

Helia situates himself, crouched in the land floor with a bow raised against his left cheek as he keeps his pointed arrow ready to be launched to the target. He hears before he sees Sky reveal himself.

''Hey man. Mess with somebody your age.'' Sky mockingly calls as he shows in the middle of the clearing with a gun tightly in his hand. The girls were in an arc position in their Winx forms as they battled Baltor.

''I don't see anybody of worth here, little boy.'' Baltor laughs making Sky see red.

''Sky!'' Stella yells in a mix of relief and surprise. Sky turns to his cousin and grins at her, but when he looks past her, his smile instantly fades. Panting and slowly losing consciousness was Bloom in her regular clothes. The redhead looked paler than usual and her weak state made Sky worry like crazy.

''What happened here?'' Sky asks, barely recognizing his voice. The harsh sound that wanted wrath was definitely not his usual soothing, soft voice.

''You want to pay for your little friends?'' The wizard asks and cackles evilly making Sky confused. _Pay? So all this is about money?_

''How much?'' Sky raises his head in defiance. It wouldn't matter how much money the wizard wants; he would pay him all his riches for having Bloom and the girls safe and sound.

''Your life.''

A purple hex is suddenly thrown at him. Reacting faster than normal due to the adrenaline running through his veins,Sky crouches down immediately and protectively hides behind his raised arm with the blue shield attached.

''go guys.''

Arrows and gunshots are fired in a frenzy of movements. The specialists keep hidden in place, but fire away their weapons. Unfortunately, the purple glow around the pale man deflects the attacks and sends the arrows hurling to the ground.

''What… the?'' Riven stammers at a lost. He keeps tapping an inpatient foot against the soiled floor wanting to physically choke Baltor with his own hands.

The wizard raises a smug eyebrow at Sky.

''What is your problem?'' Sky spits at him with pure frustration evident in his blue eyes.

''I warned but little kids are stubborn.'' Baltor smirks before making Bloom elevate into the air and encasing her in a purple mist that makes the redhead sweat in panic.

''Leave her alone!'' Musa frantically yells.

''you didn't learn that you don't order me, did ya?' Baltor mockingly asks the princess.

''Sun beam.'' A flash of sunlight magic is directed at Baltor and he stumbles back in surprise.

''Looks like you are too slow.'' Stella smirks, but her smirk fades when the earth beneath their feet rumbles.

''What's going on?'' Flora asks the others with a surprised little squeal.

''Creatures of the dark trudges of the forest, come and destroy these imposters.'' Howls and roars can be heard away from them as Baltor chants a short spell and the land stops shaking.

A soft purple colored barrier encases them in. ''and now you won't escape.'' Baltor smirks like a chastised cat.

''Go for it Timmy.'' Sky calls to his ear piece to notify Timmy of plan 'B'. Before any beeping lasers burn down Baltor's body, the wizard stands beside Bloom and pulls his coat over the two of them, swiftly disappearing.

''What the hell?'' Sky yells as he stares at the vacant space.

''what just happened?'' Layla asks and at that moment Nabu and the others come out of their hiding spots.

''Hey girls.'' Brandon smiles, but in the inside, he is nervously and hurriedly thinking of the danger they found themselves in and fretting over his princess of Solaria.

''This is no time to be all dopey happy! Something could have happened to Bloom.'' Stella snarls, honey eyes burning as they look to Brandon's soft brown eyes.

''What happened?'' Nabu asks the younger fairies but nobody answers him.

''We didn't ask for help.'' Layla crosses her arms stubbornly. Riven, deciding to aid his best friend, smirks at her.

''Sure looked like you were _begging _for it.'' He tells the Andronian.

''We can handle ourselves.'' Musa tells him back with a glare that could have sent him three meters underground, if looks could kill. The growls and howls of the animals spelled by Baltor quiet down for a moment.

''Well-''

''GUYS STOP!'' Tecna yells losing patience. ''We need to help Bloom and the more people, the easier. Now, stop bickering at each other and get your heads in the battle. We need to figure out something.'' Suddenly, the genius eyes widen and her mouth frowns in disappointment. ''Where is Timmy?''

''Squad ship.'' The boys chorus at the same time.

''We need him.'' She fiercely says.

''For what, Tecna?'' Brandon asks with a sly smile. Tecna blushes pink.

''Brandon! Now, it's not the time for teasing. We have to get Bloom back.'' Sky reprimands

''We have to _get out of here_.'' Stella reminds him motioning to the barrier.

''Tell Timmy to land in here.'' Musa advises referring to the vast space where they were 'battling' but Sky wasn't keen on her idea. Pressing his earpiece closer to his ear, he sends a short prayer for Timmy to answer but no answer comes.

''I don't think that is possible…'' Sky grumbles but as soon as he says it the earpiece sizzles out a ''shhhh'' sound.

''Timmy?'' Tecna asks hopefully ignoring the sly looks sent her way.

''He is not responding.'' Sky informs her.

''What do you think happened?'' Flora worriedly asks.

''Don't know but let's find Bloom first.''

''Do we split up?'' Brandon asks and Sky nods approvingly.

''Me, Brandon, Stella, Flora and Tecna will go look on the left side and Layla, Nabu, Musa, Riven and Helia will go right. Everyone agrees?'' Sky asks the group and the group chant a unified ''Yes'' except for two people.

Helia wants to be close to Flora so he can watch over her, but he is too afraid to speak up his thoughts. He doesn't want to come off as too clingy to her or suffocate her with his insistence. On the other hand, Flora knows that she can't concentrate having Helia so close to her, but a part of her still wants her to be close to the poet specialist in the adventurous yet slightly dangerous quest to finding Bloom.

''Let's go.'' Nabu says and his group moves to the right path of the encased forest. With a last intent glance directed to Flora, Helia follows his friends feeling lightheaded with the dazzling smile the nature fairy sent him.

* * *

_Ooof, this was so late. I am so sorry and as a reward to all of you I am going to post some rushed summaries of the stories I will be writing over the summer. You can vote for your favorite and input suggestions and comments in whichever story you will like to read._

_Again, I can't tell you how much I love you guys. When I see a little, short review it makes me grow as tall as a building in adoration. Thank you for all the lovely input and support._

_So, review, follow and/or mark as favorite. See you next chapter that will be as romantic and sweet as I can muster._

_Xoxo_


	14. Rescue Party Part I

**As you may already know, I posted a poll to hear from you guys about the stories I want to write soon. Lovely writers such as renwotac1, Roxy Fan 4 Ever and uhirasaokay have messaged me with their comments and suggestions. Thanks! I was glad to see that people liked the ideas and many of you voted, but unfortunately it was taken down and I did not have the opportunity of recording the votes. It would be fantastic if you guys can go to my profile and vote in the poll. I will be revealing the results the first of June, including the ones messaged to me.**

**There are just two more chapters left. I know I have been going on and on about this being the last til' the epilogue, but I decided to cut this in half. Woho! In the last chapter updated, I made a mistake in the last word. Instead of 'her' I meant 'him.' I already did the alteration and I am fixing all my stories and chapters from mistakes I noticed. I added some additional details to my other stories and the first chapters so you can go check that out if you would like to. Hope you were paying attention and caught the errors. Furthermore, I need opinions for the epilogue. I already have in mind little points that I am going to write about but I need a time set. It would mean a lot to me if you tell me your ideas and thoughts.**

**NOTE: This chapter was updated two times. I revised and fixed little details and if you like this chapter better than the one I had posted all thanks go to, renwotac1.**

**Chapter 14**

''Daddy is going to kill me in so many ways. He warned me about witches and wizards of Magix, but look at us now.'' Stella exclaims regrettably to the group, particularly Flora and Tecna. ''he'll probably hire bodyguards to take care of me. He'll think I can't handle myself.'' She says while walking with her two friends in front of the two specialists, Sky and Brandon.

Sky, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, reaches a hand to squeeze her golden shoulder. ''We'll find Bloom, Stell.''

''I hope so.'' She mutters sadly looking over at her companions, her blonde eyebrows quirking in interest.

''What?'' Tecna asks, noticing the peculiar way Stella was knowingly smirking.

''This is the group of the separated.'' She says in an overly sweet tone that is uncharacteristic of hers.

''_What?'' _the others ask in utter confusion. Stella only laughs and skips closer to where Flora is.

''Sky is _very _worried about Bloom, more than what his fiancée would like or permit. Flora is not only worried about Bloom but she is worried about Helia.'' She wiggles her eyebrows making the nature fairy blush. ''And don't even get me started on Tecna.'' She mutters, looking over to the nervous fairy.

''What do you mean?'' Tecna almost snaps.

''Oh, nothing.'' Stella sing says.

''No. Tell me what you meant.'' Tecna presses.

''Girls, let's keep moving.'' Flora intervenes, softly.

''Stella, what did you mean?'' Tecna asks again.

The mentioned blonde puts a hand in her hip. ''Isn't it obvious? You are worried about Timmy. We all know you like him.''

''Of course I am worried. We don't know what could have happened to him!''

''See, that's why I did not want to say anything. You are worried because you like him!'' Stella exclaims.

''That is not your business.'' The technology fairy retorts.

''No need to get all snappy. I'm just saying. You should just tell him when you see him; the guy must be blind if he hasn't noticed- ''

Tecna interrupts her. ''We kissed.''

''What!?''

Tecna shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. Why did she had to blurt out that statement to Stella, out of all people? Tecna does not like people to intervene in her love life and now she just opened a door to one of her worst nightmares: boy talk with Stella.

''I'm worried about everyone.'' Brandon admits shortly after.

_Thank you Brandon! _Tecna sighs with relief for the change of topic. Stella still looked a little surprised, but instead of interrogating her friend started paying attention to the boys' conversation.

''The guys can handle themselves just fine and they'll take care of the fairies.'' Sky assures his friend.

''Yeah, but I am worried about them mentally!'' he exclaims, earning himself a glare from Stella. ''I mean how they feel. Also, I am worried about the barrier. How are we going to get out?''

Sky frowns, looking for the purple colored barrier. ''Do you think you can blow it away?'' He asks the girls.

Tecna shakes her head. ''we'll have to defeat Baltor and lower his magical energy so the barrier vanishes.''

''Isn't there a way you can find him faster?'' Brandon asks her.

Tecna shrugs, opening her wrist device. ''I can try, but maybe Flora can help you. She is better with what Palladium said about the voice of nature.''

Everyone turns to look at Flora expectantly. She nods stiffly, uncomfortable with the leading role, before trying to look for a faster route. Baltor disappeared with a swift of his coat, so there isn't any way the trees saw him running or felt his magical presence around them. Also, he is a dark creature and the flora of the region scares away from dark creatures. However, her moment of meditation was interrupted as a mutt looking animal jumps in front of them from a nearby bush.

''What is that?'' Stella squeals as the animal growls in front of her. Its white fangs were glistening in the darkening late afternoon and its red eyes carnally watched the teenagers.

''Don't know but I don't want to find out.'' Brandon responds to her, taking out his phantom broadsword.

''Those look like gargoyles to me.'' Sky mutters, clutching his phantom blade tightly in his right hand.

''Gargoyles are dark creatures that were carved in many architectural buildings to ward off spirits. However, I don't believe this is a gargoyle.'' Tecna says

''Let's get over with this little puppy.'' Brandon smirks launching his weapon towards the grotesque animal. He cuts the animal's side with an ugly slash before it wails in despair and crawls over to Stella.

''Careful Stella!'' Brandon calls to her as he watches the mutt get close to the fairy. The fairy elevates a few inches off the ground and raises her arms above her head.

''Ray of sunlight.'' A beam of sun energy is shot towards the monster and it wails in agony before running off from whenever it came from.

''Good job, Stella.'' Flora smiles encouragingly.

''They don't like light.'' Sky notes wryly.

''They are the dark creatures Baltor summoned.'' Tecna says remembering the chant summoned by Baltor.

''What creatures?'' Flora asks.

''Back in the clearing, he chanted a spell.'' Tecna reminds her.

''Oh, I remember hearing howls and growls.'' Stella intervenes with an angry shake of her head.

''I say we keep going.'' Sky says.

''What do you think happened to Timmy?'' Brandon asks Sky.

Tecna stiffens.

''Didn't you say he was in the squad ship?'' She asks them.

''Yes but he didn't answer his radio when I tried talking to him.'' Sky tells her softly.

''Maybe I can try.'' Tecna volunteers, prying away the device from Sky.

''He is going to be okay. We have to find Bloom, first.'' Flora tells her friend gently.

The group walks down the rocky path in complete silence before Stella speaks up.

''Sky, I have a question for you.''

''Shoot.'' The other blond tells her.

''Why did you separate Flora from Helia?'' She asks.

''What do you mean?'' Sky asks, dumfounded.

''I mean you could have brought Riven and Musa or Layla and Nabu here with us and have Flora with Helia. Tecna would be there, too so she could have Flora's support and Helia's calming demeanor close to her.'' His cousin explains. Thinking about it, Sky decides what a good idea she pointed out. Being close to the people you care about and knowing they are safe makes you more focused. His worry over Bloom had impaired his judgment and he hadn't thought clearly when assessing the groups.

''That is such a good idea, Stella! Why didn't you say it before?'' Sky asks proudly. Stella grins at him.

''I have my moments.''

''And now you stuck Riven with Layla. Oh boy, those two are going to argue.'' Brandon whistles.

''They must be deep in argument now.'' Stella giggles and Brandon smiles fondly at her with a dreamy look.

* * *

Musa coughs loudly, uncomfortable with the deafening silence engulfing their rescue group. Ever since they left, the group hasn't muttered a word to each other. Layla was stalking ahead at an unmatchable pace, Riven was scowling to the ground, Helia was as quiet as ever and Nabu was uncomfortably trying to get close to Layla.

Her exaggerated cough, however; did not break the tension between them. You could literally break the tension with a knife. She starts to imagine ways how to break the silence when they hear a bumping sound.

''What is that?'' Musa asks curiously, her throat dry from the lack of talking.

Riven shrugs, looking around them. ''it's like a hitting sound.''

''Do you think it's outside the barrier?'' Layla asks.

Musa nods. ''I think I hear it. Let's go.''

''Hey! Hey!'' A male voice shouts in an almost imperceptible shout.

''Can we get near the barrier?'' Riven asks.

''Yeah but not too near.'' Nabu responds.

They get closer to the source of sound and to their relief a person they were looking for appears on the other side of the slightly purple and transparent solid wall.

''Timmy!'' They exclaim in relief.

''Hey guys.'' Timmy smiles, his voice muffled by the barrier.

''How did you ended up there?'' Helia asks.

''I was looking for any of the guards that were supposed to arrive when the barrier was activated and the ship blocked off.'' The boy explains.

''Is there anyone out there?'' Layla asks.

''Yes. In fact, we are trying to find a way to break through.'' Timmy smiles encouragingly.

''Who is out there?'' Musa asks.

''Royal guards, Omega Dimension officers, the professors…''

''You mean Faragonda is here?'' Musa interrupts.

''yes.''

''Oh thank God.'' Layla breathes out in relief.

''We are going to be alright.'' Nabu tell her with a little smile.

''I don't know why you guys came! It would have been easier to rescue Bloom if we were alone. We could have flown above the forest, instead of walking with you and your slow pace!'' She snarls irritably.

''That's the thanks we get? How about when we rescued you girls from Baltor back in the clearing? You weren't exactly that independent back there!''

''Oh, you mean showing up, angering Baltor and making him leave with Bloom? Thank you for being worthless!'' She yells.

''Guys, we need to focus-'' Musa intervenes softly, but the teens were too livid to pay her attention.

''That's how they solve their conflicts. Leave them be Musa.'' Riven tells Musa with a shake of his head.

''_We_ contacted help, _we_ are watching over you now, and _we_ are helping you find Bloom. A little thanks could be appreciated. You know attitude is everything when dealing with somebody and your rudeness is just making this a nightmare!''

''You want to know why I am rude?'' Layla asks, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

''YES!'' Nabu yells just as loud.

''Because you are a liar! You are a liar, backstabber, cheater, fake, malinger-''

''So this is about the arranged marriage, huh? when are you going to hear me out!? Did you expect to me to just blurt out 'hey, babe, my parents are thinking of arranging me a marriage with you!'? I was just as surprised and shocked as you''

''What did you just say?'' Layla asks quietly, her face shocked and tears threatening to brim out of her eyes.

''I-'' Nabu cuts himself off as he notices Layla angrily wipe away her tears. He contemplates in either involving her in his arms or giving her space.

''So as I was saying-'' Timmy starts, uncomfortable for witnessing Layla's and Nabu's argument.

''I am in an arranged marriage?'' Layla asks, softly.

''Yes.'' Nabu tells her.

''I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier.'' She tells him with the same soft tone in her voice. Nabu shakes his head and lets the part of him that wants to have her in his arms win over.

''I'm sorry for being so crass when telling you. We both did mistakes, but hopefully we'll get past it.'' He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Timmy smiles. ''Take care guys. Reinforcement will come soon.''

''Faragonda would know that we had to come for a reason and hopefully won't punish us. She is very powerful and will know how to handle Baltor.'' Musa replies.

''So we have backup.'' Helia repeats, chanting the same sentence in his head like a mantra to relieve himself of the worry.

''Yes, don't you worry guys. We'll deal with this.'' Timmy shouts.

''We better get going. We should tell Sky about the backup.'' Layla proposes.

The group moves up their assigned route, feeling better than they felt minutes ago. Musa hesitantly moves beside Riven and smiles up at him when he glances down.

* * *

''So, Alex, huh?'' Sky asks Stella. Stella turns a rosy pink and starts to stutter.

''He… I… Gosh. How did you find out about… him… me?''

''A little bird told me.'' The prince shrugs, but Stella notices the secretive smile on his face. Then, it dawns on her that Brandon and Sky were speaking to each other again.

''You guys made up?'' She asks happily.

''Now you've noticed?'' Tecna giggles. Stella sticks out her tongue.

''We are friends again.'' Sky smiles.

''That's good.'' Stella says, feeling a contented smile stretch across her face.

''I am glad you guys are talking again. Let's just hope everyone starts talking to each other again.'' Flora says looking over to Stella and Brandon.

''Hmph.'' Stella turns up her nose.

''Don't change the subject.'' Sky warns and repeats. ''Who is Alex?''

''He is from Red Fountain, do you know him?''

''Yes I do, Stell. That's not what I meant. What is he to you?''

_What is Alex to her_? The guy she manipulated to make Brandon jealous, her replacement to make the hurt fade away, the guy she wishes every day was Brandon.

''A friend.''

''A friend?'' Sky repeats, raising an eyebrow.

''Kind of. We have gone on dates but only mere casual occasions and we have never kissed.'' She whispers.

''You've never kissed?'' Brandon asks, refraining himself from doing a victory dance right there and then.

''No.'' Stella responds flatly.

''Do you like him?'' Sky asks, hoping his cousin is still smitten with his best friend.

Noticing her friend's discomfort, Flora decides to chime in.

''Leave her alone Sky. She went through a tough time.'' Flora scolds.

''Just asking.'' Sky says, raising his hands in surrender.

''Thanks Flo.'' The princess smiles gratefully at her friend.

''Are you still engaged, Sky?'' Brandon suddenly asks.

''Yeah.'' The prince sighs dejectedly.

''You can't call off the marriage?'' Flora asks him.

''It is what is best for my kingdom. I just wish my parents would trust my judgment.''

''Bloom would make a great queen.'' Stella says sighing with glee.

''She would.'' Sky repeats, a smile lighting up his face.

''She would if we find her.'' Tecna whispers to Flora, the nature fairy muffling a giggle with her hand.

''You will make a good queen too Stella.'' Brandon tells her.

''You think?'' She asks.

''Hands down.'' He replies not because it was the right thing to say, but because he genuinely believed it. The girl is a ray of sunshine, she is always making people around her laugh and she is very strong. Also, she is a beauty. Queens must be refined and elegant and she already possesses the flair of a noble.

''Thank you Brandon.'' She smiles, feeling coy at his generosity.

''Your welcome.'' He smiles back, the same dreamy look back on his face.

''How cute.'' Flora gushes, unintentionally breaking the moment. Tecna smiles and Sky chuckles.

''You are blushing.'' Sky notes with a grin.

''Shut up.'' Both Brandon and Stella exclaim at the same time, blushing harder. The others burst out laughing.

''Don't you think it is amazing how we manage to inject humor in a time like this?'' Tecna asks, recovering from her fit of giggles.

''You should have seen back in freshman year the kind of trouble me and the guys stuck ourselves in.'' Sky tells her, a small chuckle escaping him.

''fun times.'' Brandon laughs. Sky then notices that they were a few steps behind. Sky smiles that his best friend had his arm draped around Stella's shoulders and her arm was around his waist, clutching onto him.

* * *

''What is that putrid smell?'' Timmy asks the men trying to break into the part of the encased forest.

''Dead animals.'' Another one responds. Suddenly, Timmy felt sympathy towards Flora and Helia. The pacifist specialist would feel queasy and enraged for the atrocity and Flora would feel sad for the poor animal lives.

''They were spelled.'' Another man explains and Timmy begins to worry.

''Spelled by Baltor?''

Unfortunately the man nods. ''think so.''

''Have you found any weak spots?'' A man asks Timmy while taking out a black computer that is connected to a series of explosions.

''Not yet.'' Timmy shakes his head, sadly.

''This man'' a muscle bound man begins, referring to Baltor ''is so deep in trouble. He kidnapped a girl and trapped a large group of teenagers. I heard King Radius and King Erendor are planning to sue his ass off. They'll make him rot in jail.''

''That is if we trap him, fellow.'' His peer exclaims with a loud grunt.

A beeping signal alarms Timmy of a connection. He looks down at his nanograph and to his delight the message came from Tecna.

''Hey Tecna!'' He greets as Tecna's and Flora's faces appear before him. Tecna seems relieved while Flora looked very nervous.

''Hey Timmy. Flora and I found the coordinates to Bloom's location and we might be able to weaken the barrier long enough for other people to enter. I'll send you the coordinates.'' And with that the genius girl hangs up.

''…I am worried about you. I hope you are okay.'' Timmy whispers to himself and she hangs up. The words he had been dying to say hang in the air until the wind carries them off in a swift whisper.

He sighs tragically.

''Problem in paradise?'' A man asks him with a loud chuckle. Timmy does not even respond back to him as he finds the coordinates given by Tecna.

After explaining their roles to the men present and notifying the headmasters of Alfea and Red Fountain, they situate themselves in the position given by Tecna. They wait patiently for anything to happen and they are not disappointed as some few minutes later the barrier blinks and transforms a shade lighter, weak enough to let people pass through.

''It is weakened.'' Faragonda notes with relief.

''That's my girl.'' Timmy says under his breath, too caught up in the moment to feel awkward or self-conscious.

''Let's go.'' Saladin commands.

The magical forest is a dark place at night. Its tall trees block away any light given off by either Magix, Alfea, Red Fountain or occasionally Cloud Tower. The darkness of the forest may be a disadvantage in any other occasion, but in the operation of finding Bloom, it was a huge advantage. Ahead of them was an unmistakable light that directed them towards a low cave.

''Who do you think that is?'' Saladin asks his companions.

''Guess we better find out.'' A guard responds back. The source of the light was coming from a strong fire inside a open cave.

Their feet crunch beneath the dry leaves. The slightly peaking moon creates a halo around a tree and they later find out that the moon was illuminating down on the cave Baltor and Bloom were in.

A strong black magic hangs in the air as they near the hot cave. They manage to peek inside and what they find makes them stop in their tracks. Shaking and sweating a cold sweat was Baltor. His hands were tightly clenched to his sides and for an unknown reason Bloom was in the same state as he was, but lying in the forest floor.

''They are mentally connected.'' Faragonda says, her eyes widening.

''They conjured the Three Ancient Wishes''

* * *

_So, yes I am a liar. I went on and on about writing only 15 chapters for this story but I recklessly decided at the last minute to have one more chapter until the epilogue. There are two reasons:_

_1. I did not want you guys waiting too long for an update._

_2. I am kind of stuck in the story. I NEED to figure out a way to end this in a big show of romance, drama and happiness. I would love all help, criticism or suggestions you can give me._

_Shout out__ to renwotac1. She is an amazing writer and friend. Go check out her work! _

_Remember to follow, review and/or mark as favorite. I hope to hear from you guys._

_And oh! please do vote in my poll. It would mean the universe to me._

_Xoxo_


	15. Rescue Party Part II

_First of all, I would like to thank all of you who have helped me become a better writer. It means a lot to me when you message me or review in my stories. As of today, I am going to spend more time focusing in writing fanfics and I hope to do better in the stories to come. Now that I have time available I'll try to input more time into my writing and do my best. _

_Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_By the way, this is my longest chapter yet._

_Heads up, there's a chapter left. _

**Chapter 15**

The Dragon Fire and the power of the Water Stars were necessary for the creation of the magical universe. Both powers are immensely strong and had to be kept away to prevent destruction. It was a balance between the universes. Due to the immense power wielded by these elements, it was very peculiar to meet a person with either of these powers.

Bloom, keeper of the Dragon Fire, soon learned by a crass way that she is the last princess of the greatest civilization in the magical universe, Sparx. Her universe was destroyed by the three ancient witches when she was just a toddler and she is the only survivor of the attack. However, she was not the only one to possess the power of the Dragon Fire.

''We can restore Sparx back, Bloom. You only have to agree to help me.'' Baltor tells her and something about his facial expression hints Bloom that there is something more about him that he does not reveal. All the amount of information that was dumped on her was shocking, but she wanted to know more.

Bloom's parents back on Earth had always taught her to be selfless, to be curious and to reach higher. What harm would it do to restore back her home planet?

''What do we need to do?''

''Just leave it to me.'' A pale hand is extended her way and after a few moments of contemplation, Bloom grabs a hold of Baltor's hand.

Baltor, keeper of the Dragon flame, contacts his mothers. He deserves the title of the Three Ancient Witches' own son- never mind the Trix, a group of powerful senior fairies from Cloud Tower. When the Dragon Fire touched real darkness, the Ancestress were able to shape the raw power to the shape of a boy, who they raised to be the most powerful wizard in the Magical Dimension. His whole life has been devoted to serving them, but something about Bloom makes him think that maybe, just maybe, he can escape the clutches of the witches and go his own way.

''You got the girl?'' A voice snarls immediately after receiving Baltor's mental call.

''Yes. Now we can begin the ritual.''

And finally, yes, finally the Three Ancient Witches can return to Magix and create all types of chaos. With the power of the most powerful fairy in Magix and the most powerful wizard, the three sisters can be reawakened and while they might not be able to live in a body, their dark spirits will haunt the corridors of dimensions for a second time since the destruction of Sparx.

''Listen Bloom, I do not want you to be scared.'' Baltor commands, a rough edge to his voice, but his widened eyes revealing a much unexpected emotion.

Apprehension.

_Should he conjure the three witches?_

_Can he escape from them?_

_Will he be able to conquer without them?_

''I want to save Sparx.'' Bloom tells him fiercely, hoping to wash away his apprehension by her strong desire to be able to bring back her past and her home. She wants Baltor to help her find her family and to help her restore a wondrous life that rightfully belongs to her.

_How Naïve _

* * *

''Bloom could be in danger!'' Stella wails. Her best friend's instincts tell her that the redhead is not having a good time and is rather under a stressful moment. Her need to protect Bloom plus the guilt that plagues her mind for being the responsible in bringing Bloom here has taken a toll on the princess and her very snappy and nervous demeanor was making the others short of patience.

''Sweetie,'' Flora starts, but is interrupted by Sky.

''Flora, please do not start with your 'sweetie, everything is going to be alright' crap. We have to do something'' The prince snaps exasperatedly.

Helia turns to glare at him. ''Do not snap at her.'' He defends.

The whole crew had reunited prior to calling Faragonda and Timmy. Now they were waiting impatiently for any plans for their course of action. The issue of the Three Ancient Witches was not taken lightly by neither headmistress Faragonda nor headmaster Saladin and both directors decided to contact headmistress Griffin to hopefully restore back the Company of Light.

''What a mess.'' Riven groans, passing a hand roughly through his hair.

''Chillax guys. We have to wait for Faragonda. We can't afford more attacks. You saw how powerful Baltor is, the witches must be double as powerful.'' Musa exclaims.

''I can't stand this!'' Stella snaps and retreats away with an angry scowl.

''Stella, you should listen to Musa and be logical.'' Tecna sighs, turning to Timmy. ''Please tell her to be logical.''

''Listen Stella-'' Timmy starts, but is cut off by Sky.

''Do not even try. She is not going to listen. I'll go check on her.'' He informs trying to step closer to his cousin, but a strong arm pulls him away.

''I'll go.'' Brandon tells him and after watching each other seriously for some minutes, Sky finally agrees.

''Okay.'' He nods.

Brandon smiles thankfully and moves to where the princess had stormed off. She was actually not too far from where they were previously standing, but was obscured by branches and green leaves of the trees from the forest. He finds her sitting under a tree, her back against the trunk and her legs crossed.

''May I sit here?'' he inquires softly. The blonde haired princess nods, but turns her head away. Brandon sighs and slides down to sit in the forest floor next to her.

''You know you can talk to me, right?'' He tells her softy, a hand reaching to graze her cheek. She nods, but gives no comment whatsoever.

''I am worried about Bloom.'' She confesses, finally turning her honey eyes towards him.

''we all are.'' He assures her, throwing the arm that was caressing her face around her shoulders.

''Brandon.'' She warns, a slight quiver in her voice.

''yes?'' He asks, bowing his head closer to her flawless face. Her face was a mask of bravado, but her eyes showed the great worry, they all knew she had for her friend's well being.

''What have we gotten ourselves in?'' she laments. Brandon's heart constricts painfully at seeing the fairy in this state. Normally she is a very confident fairy that tries to make the best out of situations and joking lightly, but not in this case.

He puts a hand behind her neck, the other hand lifting her chin up. ''Look Stella. Look at me, we _are_ going to survive this and it's not your fault. Please, you know I care about you and I don't care if we haven't been on the best terms these last days, but I am always going to watch over you.'' He tells her, brown eyes locked with honey colored eyes.

Too speechless to respond, she closes the gap between them. In the short time they had been 'dating', they had kissed properly only a few times, but enough times to make both teens miss the light caresses between them. Brandon pulls her body closer to him by the waist and bites her bottom lip in a silent plea. Stella obeys the command and opens her soft lips, allowing him access only to be interrupted by none other than Musa.

''Guys, let's go. Griffin-'' Musa cuts off as she sees exactly what they were doing. The teens were panting and were locked in an embrace, but had the decency to separate to listen to her. Feeling uncomfortable for breaking their reconciliation moment she starts to stammer.

''I… I… am going to,um, go. Keep on… I guess.'' She hurries away, but not before sending a sly smile and a thumbs up towards Stella. Stella chuckles.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiles adoringly. ''I don't care about anybody else, but you.''

The boy beams at her. ''me neither. I am sorry for what I said in Magix. It was very careless of me asking you to stop shopping. I understand it is what you do and you had never prohibited me from bike racing.''

''Thank you.'' She whispers and with a last peck stands up from her place on the floor. She helps the brunette boy stand up and the two walk back to their friends, their hands intertwined together.

''Glad you joined.'' Musa smirks. A pink color tinting the couple's cheeks.

Sky turns to look at them with a hard look as to why they were blushing, but ignores them for a more pressing matter. ''Listen guys, everyone is here: guards from Lightrock Monastery, professors, Company of Light and any healix fairies, in case anything happens. We are going to enter the cave first and then we'll give the signal for the company of light to get the witches and Baltor. Lightrock guards' are going to wait till we have Baltor bonded to take him away and the professors are going to inspect the area and hopefully break the spell on the animals, healix fairies are here in case anyone gets hurt. Got it?''

''Let's do this.'' Layla responds confidently.

''Girls, get behind us, we don't want you to get harmed.'' Nabu advices, moving in front of the girls and the other specialists do the same, protecting the younger fairies with their own bodies.

Riven shoots a wink over his shoulder that makes Musa blush. ''Leave this to the specialists.''

The other girls roll their eyes.

''Listen guys, fire and smoke has been detected to come from inside the cave. We need protection.'' Timmy warns.

Riven rolls his eyes. ''Thank you, Captain Obvious.''

Tecna shoots him a filthy look. ''At least he had the decency to think of protection instead of diving head first to the smoke like you were going to!''

''Guys, chillax.'' Musa says, a tired tone to her rich voice.

Tecna nods to her in a thankful manner. ''Winx Transform!''

The girls are surrounded by bright lights as they transform to their first level form of fairies. The boys squint as the light dissipates and the girls appear in their Winx forms, each attire revealing their source of power. Tecna steps forward, clad in a lavender, sparkly body suit and creates a barrier.

''Fire wall.'' Tecna cries and a potent, green protective wall circulates around them protecting them from the fire.

''We have to stay huddled together.'' Flora says in her pink Winx dress and ankle length boots.

''As for the smoke,'' Layla says extending her ebony hands ''Plasma masks!''

Pink colored masks are attached to their faces thus helping them breath. The fairy of Morphix smiles successfully and proudly reattaches her mask to her face.

''What I do for friendship.'' Stella mutters angrily, tugging the mask tighter. The others try to stifle their laughs.

''Let's get going.'' Tecna reminds them, her energy decreasing slightly at having her barrier in use for such a long time.

The cave indeed was very warm. Even though the group was protected by Tecna's magic, they slightly felt the change in the atmosphere and could see the ripples from the heat in the air. The cave's entrance was low, emitting a strong light that contrasted greatly with the dark night sky.

In true Baltor's nature, there were animals guarding the entrance. The teens could hear the growling animals inside the cave, just behind the flames.

''Tec, drop the shield.'' Layla tells her friend, wanting to just storm inside and save her friend.

''You got an idea?'' Tecna shouts back, not wanting to drop the wall that was protecting them against the fire.

''We have to defend ourselves from these_ …things_!'' Stella says, looking over the ugly, furry little monsters.

Layla, in her Winx form, steps away and extends both her hands and a pink liquid shoots straight towards the fire.

''Layla, stop!'' Timmy tries to tell her, but it was too late and the pink water instead of dying out the flames made them grow furiously, licking up the cave's roof.

''Water makes it worse when it's too much fire.'' Tecna informs.

''So, what do we do?'' Layla pants.

''Lack of oxygen makes flames die down. Flora, do you think you can create a wind or something?'' Musa says.

''Not sure.'' The nature fairy responds looking sideways at Helia.

''You can do it Flora.'' He smiles reassuringly. Flora nods, steeling herself and stepping forward.

''Water lily whirlpool.'' A beam of green energy is shot to a part of the flames and little flowers go around it in a fast cycle, but it's not enough to dye out all the flames.

''Musa, what about your sound waves?'' Layla asks.

Tecna shakes her head. ''It'll trap us in. Her sound waves would make the rocks break down and trap us in.''

''I think I know how to do it.'' Nabu responds, his golden staff in hand. He slams the staff down in the ground and the purple colored jewel in the top opens up, successfully absorbing the fires and making the jewel shine a bright crimson color before going back to its violet shade. The group erupts in cheers.

''Way to go!'' Stella cheers with a little jump.

''That was great.'' Sky congratulates, clasping a hand on the wizard's back.

''You did it, Nabu.'' Layla looks at him with a look of pure gratitude and admiration. Nabu shrugs, trying to act nonchalant, but a triumphant smirk tugs at his lips.

Riven glares at him. ''why the hell didn't you do that at the beginning?'' he asks, shaking his head at the wizard.

Everyone turns to look at Riven.

''Why do you have to be so pessimistic?'' Layla asks, shooting daggers at the magenta haired.

''What? It's true.'' He says, defending himself.

Brandon chuckles. ''Riven is always in a bad mood. Seriously, dude, just tell Musa that you-'' Helia hastily clamps a hand over the brunette's mouth, muffling whatever he was about to say.

Helia grins sheepishly at Musa.

Riven glares at his brunette friend, wishing that looks could kill. The squire would be buried twenty feet under the ground.

''What about me?'' Musa asks curiously.

''Erm… nothing really. Let's get going.'' Prince Sky smiles at her, though the musical fairy notices the nervous way he was shifting from foot to foot.

''Weirdoes.'' Layla assures Musa, the two fairies giggling.

After being able to trespass the fire, they move more inside the cave where a kind of dark animals awaits them. A small yet fast crawling, blood red animal moves menacingly closer to them to impede them from moving closer inside the cave. It crawls hurrying towards them, but does not get too far ahead as Sky splits the enormous looking insect in half.

The prince smirks. ''Easy peachy.''

Helia, however, disagrees with him. Overlooking the roof and walls were hurriedly crawled hundreds of more animals. ''Glad that you think like that, but look there's more!''

''Why insects?'' Stella yells, her echo reaching further up the cave. ''couldn't it be butterflies?''

Sky chuckles. ''Sorry Stell, but don't worry. I won't let these cockroaches stop me from rescuing Bloom.''

''Ugh!'' The blonde haired princess mutters in disgust as she levitates in the air to impede any of those colossal insects to touch her bright orange Winx boots.

''Watch out, Timmy.'' Brandon calls as he smashes several animals with his broadsword. The blond haired specialist with glasses smiles thankfully and shoots his laser gun to all the little insects trying to approach him.

''Why don't you girls go on and we'll meet you after we are done with these little crawlers.'' Nabu suggests, spiraling his staff in his hand and then shooting lasers from it.

Stella descends from her spot in the sky, watching all the commotion and lowers herself down to the ground. Extending her ring in the form of a staff, she slams it down, making sun energy clear a path from the ugly vermin; ''SOLAR WIND''.

''Let's go girls.'' Musa runs, followed by the other Winx girls and after making sure all her friends moved ahead safely, Stella runs after them.

''Take care.'' Sky calls, smashing more and more animals with his blue phantom blade.

''They are great, huh?'' Brandon grins as the fairies go rescue their friend.

''They certainly are very powerful.'' Helia agrees, trying in vain to hide a wide grin from his ivory face.

''You gotta confess to Flora, man.'' Brandon tells him with a teasing grin. Then, Riven remembers something and slams down his sword harsher in the ground, knocking out many of the insects.

''What were you going to say to Musa, Brandon?'' Riven says, trying not to growl.

Brandon smiles sheepishly. ''That you should tell her that you love her.''

''You are so dead. _So incredibly dead.'' _Riven threatens, but does not move towards his friend as he is too busy smashing up the red colored crawlers.

''I know, I know.'' The brunette grins.

''Hey Sky, about the beginning of the year…'' Timmy starts, but cuts himself off as he contemplates saying what he was about to say.

''Yes?'' the prince asks his friend curiously as to what he was about to say.

Taking a deep breath, Timmy asks. ''you still think that dating the girls is a bad idea?''

''The Winx?'' Sky asks as he remembers the first day he met Bloom in his apt.

Timmy nods.

A nostalgic smile forms in Sky's face as he remembers the first time they all met. Helia, Timmy and himself had vowed to not fall in love with the younger fairies, but that was all past now. They were in too deep now.

''I still think it's a bad idea, given how troublesome they can be'' He pauses to chuckle and smash more insects that were accumulating at his feet. ''But we are in too deep now.''

Timmy lets out a relieved sigh. ''Glad I'm not the only one to think this way.''

''What about you Helia?'' Brandon asks, trying not to smirk for knowing from the beginning that they were all going to end up falling in love with the girls.

''I think we should help out the girls.'' The midnight haired specialist reminds them sharply.

''There are too much. When you smash them, more of them come.'' Riven notes with a grunt.

''I think I got it!'' Timmy exclaims as a brilliant plan comes into mind. Ignoring his friends' baffled looks, he takes out a long wire from his pocket and using the laser gun in his other hand manages to go around the insects to wrap the wire around the perimeter in which the insects were.

''Get out of there!'' He warns his friends and the other boys move away from inside the wire and to where Timmy is standing, the insects unsuccessfully trying to escape the makeshift cage.

Grinning to himself, Timmy ties both ends of the wire together and pushes a button from a small device in his pocket. The wire turns a soft green color and starts a buzzing sound that successfully keeps them all locked in an area of the cave without seriously harming them. Now, that was effective: keeping the animals away and not harming them.

''Timmy! That was great.'' Helia grins, grateful for not destroying more of the insects. He may think they are not 'Miss Magix' material, but his strong desire for peace is grateful for not destroying them. That and the fact that they could probably get sued for killing that amount of animals. After all, the cave was their natural habitat, Baltor just spelled them in his favor.

''And I repeat myself, why didn't you do that sooner?'' Riven asks seriously. Timmy rolls his eyes, but grins impishly.

''I just remembered.''

Nabu laughs, a booming, happy laugh. ''let's go save our ladies!''

With weapons at their sides and cautious steps, they entered the cave. All the distractions and traps to impede them from entering could be classified 'easy' as they saw the battle in front of them. The Three Ancient Wishes were not doing anything to 'help' Baltor, who was slightly trembling, but holding up a hell of a fight. Instead, they were cackling deviously as they watched all the girls attack Baltor, including Bloom.

''You betrayed me.'' The princess of Sparx snarls as she throws a beam of energy at him. Valtor catches it in his gloved hand and absorbs the energy.

''Did I hurt your little fairy feelings?'' he mockingly asks, putting a hand over where his heart is supposed to be.

''Winx, let's attack together.'' Bloom orders.

''plasma world!''

''sonic blast!''

''solar flare!''

''wire beam!''

''power of the seasons!''

''dragon fire!''

Different colored beams of energy are shot at Baltor, who stumbles back in surprise and falls into a heap on the ground floor. The witches stop cackling wickedly to look at Baltor with looks of disappointment and shame.

''You let those little girls attack you like that?'' they angrily question in unison.

''what a worthless kid.'' A witch mutters in disdain.

''Attacked by puny fairies? Oh please.'' A witch scoffs.

''hey, who are you calling puny?'' Bloom questions them in a 'brave' voice.

''No, Bloom!'' Sky yells as the witches all turn to look at Bloom. The redhead looks at him over her shoulder with a determined glance, but turns back to the witches.

''All this trouble for a teenager.'' One witch snickers.

''Let's turn her dark.'' Another witch grins wickedly.

''Do not even dare.'' A strong voice defies. The group present squint as a strong light dissipates and three figures are revealed: headmaster Saladin, headmistress Faragonda and headmistress Griffin. A moment later another light is emitted and several Lightrock guards appear.

''But look who is here, our old friend Griffin.'' The three witches say in unison and then start to cackle deviously.

''They knew each other?'' Sky asks, scratching his blond hair.

''Griffin used to work with Baltor.'' Saladin answers his student while assessing them with his eyes for any injuries and is satisfied when he notices that even though they did look tired and worried, there were no major injuries.

The witches' short temper rises. ''We might not be alive, but we can finish all of you.''

''Leave, now!'' Saladin commands. The young students immediately obey jogging to the spare exit of the cave, but not before they hear Baltor rasp out in a hoarse voice out ''I'm not done with you yet.''

Trying to focus his mind on a single point, Baltor extends his hand and shoots towards Bloom with all his energy and might. ''dragon fury!''

The attack, however, reaches Flora. The nature fairy cries out in pain as she falls to her knees. Her whole body felt like it was slowly burning up and her brow was sweating in fear. She clutches at the air in front of her in a vain attempt to grasp for something as her knees buckled down beneath her.

Bloom seethes. ''Dragon fury!'' The great dragon encircles her and then plunges furiously towards Baltor, who was chuckling wickedly to himself.

''Flora!'' The other girls exclaim worriedly, running towards their friend. They see the nature fairy on her hands and knees on the ground.

''Call one of the healix fairies!'' Tecna orders as she runs to her friend. Riven, being the fastest, runs to the outside of the cave in search of an emergency fairy.

''Get her out of here.'' Faragonda tells her students and the boys as she struggles to maintain a shield with Griffin and Saladin.

''Let's go, Flora.'' Helia grabs her under her knees and around her shoulders, carrying her bridal style as they all go to the cave's exit. Trying to run as fast as he can and trying not to shake her weak body too much, Helia manages to get her to safety.

Riven had already contacted one healix fairy and was dragging the green eyed girl towards their injured friend. Helia lets out a relieved sigh at the sight of a close friend.

''I know you can heal her Krystal.''

The princess of Lynphea nods determinedly, but at the same time looks troubled. Her soft, pink hair blowing behind her was making shivers go down her spine and she wonders if she can heal the girl who stole the heart of the only boy Krystal has ever felt something for. Her strong determination to heal and cure tell her to put her priorities first and save the fairy that not only was from her home planet, but her friend. But, the selfish part of her told her that this was a sign to get Helia back and that maybe the only healing she should do is that of his heart as the green eyed nature fairy deteriorates to nothing.

But, then again the way he was watching her made Krystal's heart break. If by any chance of destiny, she and Helia end up together, it would be because it was the only choice left and even then he would still love Flora.

Turning his pleading eyes to Krystal, Helia whispers a single word that breaks down Krystal's resolve.

''Please.''

Doing her work, the princess tries her healix magic in healing Flora. She does the best she can and to her utter amazement, the fairy of nature stirs.

''Helia?''

In that moment, as Flora's friends embrace and celebrate and as Helia gasps out a relieved laugh, Krystal knows she did the right thing. No words could express the joy in Helia's eyes as his beloved opens her eyes and looks at him shyly.

Blaming the victory high and his relief, Helia grabs the back of her neck and presses his lips to her. The others start cheering and clapping in excitement as Flora's olive cheeks turn pink and her eyes widen.

After they separate, she smiles at him. It was not exactly how she imagined her first kiss to be. She thought about being in a big garden full of fresh flowers, under the romantic moonlight, alone with him and in a soft, breezy dress as they swayed under the moonlight. Instead, her first kiss was in the harsh ground of a forest ground, with many people watching their every move and both of them slightly sweaty and disheveled. But, she wouldn't change any of it.

''I…love you, Helia.''

''I love you too, Flora.'' He smiles.

The others start clapping again and even Krystal joins in the applause as she starts giggling. One day, she wishes to find that kind of love.

''So, is it done?'' Stella asks happily.

''I think it is.'' Bloom answers as she notices the barrier disappear. A moment later the three directors of the greatest schools in the magical dimension appear in a flash of green light.

''And now that this is all done and over with, I would return to Cloud Tower and cause all kinds of chaos.'' Ms. Griffin tells her Faragonda.

The other woman lets out a laugh. ''Of course, Griffin. I hope we can do this next time.''

The other woman raises an eyebrow, but a slight smirk tugs at her lips. ''We are still rivals.'' And in a flash disappears off to the school for witches.

''We have to return to school preparations for the prom!'' a healix fairy reminds her headmistress urgently.

Stella's eyes widen. ''I had forgotten all about prom! Oh my God, I need to find a dress and _fast.'' _She yells thus making her friends laugh.

Professor Palladium, who was close by, notices her presence and scowls deeply. ''Princess Stella, you have to make up an exam for my class and you don't look ill at all.''

Stella blushes and her friends laugh harder.

Bloom grabs her best friend's hand and hugs her. ''let's go Stella. We have to get ready for Prom.''

''Wait, so what happened to Baltor?'' Tecna asks.

''He was taken away and everything is fine now, no need to worry.'' Saladin answers her.

''So, prom it is!'' Brandon exclaims enthusiastically and they erupt in cheers.

Prom was beautiful, even though it had already started when they arrived there. The boys did not even change into party clothes as it was too late and they would probably would have gone in their uniforms anyway. Butterflies ranging in colors from pink to purple to soft greens were fluttering quickly and the tables were set up elegantly in the courtyard. No doubt the theme was fairy tales.

The boys were sitting in one long table talking amongst themselves.

''Now, this was a fun end of the year.'' Riven smirks as he puts his hands behind his head.

''We got it all, adventure, danger and beautiful ladies.'' Brandon smirks.

''Not all of us, yet.'' Nabu reminds them, looking over to Sky.

The prince's words die in his mouth as six stunningly beautiful fairies exit Alfea's dorm quarters and enter the courtyard gates. The girls, all dresses up, chat among themselves excitedly as they enter Prom and take delight in the year's theme. Still in a dazed state, they greet the boys and all fall in an easy banter.

As the night progresses, Timmy finds himself beside Tecna. The technology fairy was smiling sweetly in her soft, lavender dress as he took pictures of all the scenes in prom. One shot of Stella and Brandon slow dancing, Flora and Helia cuddling under a tree, Layla and Riven arguing while Musa and Nabu grinned at them and of Bloom kissing Sky on the cheek.

The only shot missing was theirs.

Timmy programs the camera to take a self-photograph of them and he confidently puts an arm around Tecna's shoulder.

''Take a picture with me Tec.'' He tells her softly, programming the camera to take many shots as one picture is never enough.

Tecna nods and smiles at the camera as their first shot is taken. Another flash goes off as she hugs Timmy by the waist and before the last and third flash goes off, she grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss.

Timmy grins, his cheeks slightly flushed and vows to save that picture forever.

He smiles again and tells him that the picture came off to blurry and need to take another shot. Her giggles resound as they repeat the same pose over and over again, never growing tired.

Off in the distance were Bloom and Sky, the redhead nestling her bunny between her arms as she gazed up at the star filled night. Sky smiles at her and intertwines their pinkies together.

Taking a deep breath, he says, ''Listen Bloom, I am sorry if I had hurt you in the past, but I really, really like you.''

The redhead blushes and turns her big, blue eyes to his. ''I like you, too.''

Sky grins moving in to capture her lips with his, but she stops him. A flash of hurt goes in his eyes, but he masks it well.

''Yeah?'' he asks, rejection evident in his voice.

''I need to know that you are serious about me. You are an engaged.'' Bloom reminds him, feeling very small.

When he sees her smile, her soft hair and his gleaming eyes, his knees go weak and his mouth goes dry. How could she ever doubt that she is worth it?

Putting a hand around her waist and pulling her in, he stares deeply into her eyes. ''You are worth anything Bloom.''

And finally they kiss as the fireworks go off.

* * *

_I just remembered that in episode 11 from season 1, Tecna creates an oxygen bubble that helped the girls breathe and it was a barrier. I am sorry, but I was too lazy to change things up and anyway, I hope it was okay with how I left it. Also, I remembered the girls couldn't use convergence as they did not know what it was their first year in Alfea. _

_Furthermore, the spells used by the Winx in this chapter are their first level spells._

_In regards to the poll, here are the results:_

_First place: Family man_

_Second place: Duel, Under the Cherry Blossoms, Achilles Heel, Careful for what you wish for and In Laws all in a tie._

_I'll be posting the first chapter for family man shortly and I am going to be working with renwotac1 in Achilles Heel. Stay tuned for the update._

_Also, I'll be posting the epilogue shortly. It's not going to be as long as this and will probably be more centered in MusaxRiven as I did not give them much spotlight in this story. However, Family Man will be centered on them!_

_Xoxo_


End file.
